Story of a Fuinjutsu master
by RallenXIII
Summary: After dying in a shameful way, a soul appears in the elemental nation. Will he change the story we all know? Will he die shamefully, once again? With the Gamer ability, anything is possible. [Uzumaki - SI/OC - Gamer]
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Normal thoughts

'Thoughts on the game'

 **[The Game]**

 **Jutsu / game text**

 **Special speach**

* * *

Fuck my life.

Whoa... That's a great start, isn't it? Still, that's the best way to put it. How can I explain the situation I'm in right now...

Well, let's start by addressing the elephant in the room: I died. How, would you ask me? By stopping a robbery? By getting run over by a truck? After years of fight against an illness?

NO.

I DIE BECAUSE OF MY F$)%*! CAT ! A blind, seventeen-year-old cat ! I was sleeping in my bed like every night when this beast thought that it will be a good idea to do the same. On my face. Blocking my mouth and nose, preventing me from breathing … And for the first, and most likely the last time, I experience sleep paralysis.

Once again, fuck my life. I am sure this is one of the most shameful ways to die ...

"I may win a price for this counter-performance."

 **[Congratulation ! -]**

FUCK YOU !

"Wait, what ?"

 **[Congratulation ! Welcome to the game !]**

 **[-]**

Ok, I stop whining for now and look around. Nothing, next- NOTHING ? I shack my 'head' left and right. All black, no ceiling, no wall, not even a ground, only darkness. Then I look at myself and also see nothing. Great. Did I ever say : fuck my life?

I take a deep breath, without knowing how could I even do that.

So… except this nothingness, there is this blue box in front of me, it seems familiar, but I'm not sure where and when did I ever saw it… And welcome to the game? What game?

I tried to poke the box, even though I don't have hands, and something happens.

The text change in front of me.

 **[ You died.**

 **Rejoice, boy ! For you have won the right to live once again !**

 **Like many before you, the Gamer system will take you to a new world. ]**

"The Gamer ? I remember a Webtoon about that, there was also a lot of fanfic about stories in different universes with this kind of power, will this be the same ?"

 **[ Correct ! ]**

 **[ Before you start an existential Crysis, thinking your life is no more than some sort of fanfiction, you need to know an interesting fact. ]**

 **[ The world you come from, Earth, is special in a particular aspect : You have a lot of stories. ]**

 **[ It can be a fairy tale, song, movie, book, and fanfiction. In every case, they show different aspects of your native world or even other 'imaginary' worlds. What you need to understand, is that everything is true. Not in your world, of course, but in other. ]**

 **[ If you want to explain this, you need to know the theory of multiverse : basically, for every choice, there is a universe for every outcome. So if you add enough choice, you end with some world where you have magic, dragon and other strange things. ]**

 **[ Once again, your world is special because it's some sort of 'relay', all world can be imagined be yours, which then create a story with this particular setting and spread it one way or another. ]**

 **[ Finally, since it's a relay, sometimes one human from your side shift to the other world, that's you. Consider yourself lucky or unlucky, in the end, it doesn't matter. ]**

Damn… I'm not sure to understand perfectly, but …

"… I will go to live in some universe which I know from a story? With the Gamer ability? And it's all real?"

 **[ Exactly ! But not any story, you will go be send to the world of Naruto ! ]**

Great … The world where ten-year-old kid kills each other for their home. Sweet.

"Can I change ?"

 **[ Nope. ]**

Yeah … Seriously, can I take a break?

"I just died, could you kindly don't send me to death again ?"

 **[ Don't worry, the gamer system will give you a good start and unlimited potential. Also, you will know the basic scenario of this universe. But be careful, you may not be in the exact same universe that the one you witness through the story in your world. The same applies to your power, it is not the same as the original Gamer. ]**

Ok, I guess I don't have any other choice anyway. I hope I will be able to deal with the change and if possible use what I know about the manga to my advantage.

"So, what now ?"

 **[ Good, I'm glad that you take it well. For now, you will have a small tutorial on your ability.**

 **Say or think 'status' please. ]**

Status.

 **STATUS :**

 **Name : ?**

 **Surname : ?**

 **Gender : ?**

 **Age : ?**

 **Village : ?**

 **Clan : ?**

 **Perk : ?**

 **[ Chose your gender. ]**

"Male. I'm a little curious what could it be like to live as a girl, but this will be weird quickly and I will have enough to worry about every day. "

 **[ Now, pick your village : ]**

 **-Konohagakure :**

+1 luck per level

+20% exp around forests

 **-Kirigakure :**

+1 perception per level

+20% exp around water / mist (except rain)

 **-Kumogakure :**

+1 endurance per level

+20% exp around mountains

 **-Otogakure :**

+1 charisma per level

+20% exp underground

 **-Iwagakure :**

+1 strength per level

+20% exp around rocks

 **-Amegakure :**

+1 intelligence per level

+20% exp around rain

 **-Sunagakure :**

+1 agility per level

+20% exp around sand

 **/!\ Note : Some clan / bloodline / perk are only available in certain villages /!\**

I see every village gives a stat for every level up, and you gain more experience in their particular landscape. Also, the stat used here reminds me of the SPECIAL from the Fallout series, maybe it comes from it ? Anyway, since it increase be one per level at minimal, there will be no limit at ten like Fallout. I should be able to gain some stat on my own by training like everyone else, the only stat difficult to train are Luck and Charisma. So between Konoha and … Oto. Nope, nope, NOPE !

No way in hell I go over there, Konoha will give me free luck and this is where the plot happen, so perfect ! For the clan, bloodline, I don't really care, I can't check beforehand anyway.

 **[ So ...? ]**

"Konohagakure, please."

 **[ Very well, now you will chose your clan. ]**

 **Hyuga clan :**

\+ 2 perception and agility per level

\+ 50% increase exp in taijutsu and chakra control

\+ Unlock Byakugan related perk

 **Uchiha clan :**

\+ 2 perception, 1 agility and 1 intelligence per level

\+ 50% increase exp in ninjutsu and genjutsu

\+ Unlock Sharingan related perk

 **Nara clan :**

\+ 3 intelligence and 1 luck per level

\+ 50% increase exp in strategy and chakra control

\+ Unlock Shadow control related perk

 **Yamanaka clan :**

\+ 2 perception and intelligence per level

\+ 50% increase exp in genjutsu and teamwork

\+ Unlock Mind techniques related perk

 **Akimichi clan :**

\+ 2 strength and endurance per level

\+ 50% increase exp in taijutsu and resistance

\+ Unlock Body manipulation related perk

 **Aburame clan :**

\+ 2 intelligence and agility per level

\+ 50% increase exp in tracking and bug related ability

\+ Unlock Hive related perk

 **Inuzuka clan :**

\+ 2 strength, 1 agility and 1 endurance per level

\+ 50% increase exp in tracking and tamer skill

\+ Unlock Dog friendly related perk

 **Sarutobi clan :**

\+ 2 strength, 2 intelligence per level

\+ 50% increase exp in ninjutsu and teamwork

\+ Unlock Genius related perk

 **Kurama clan :**

\+ 2 perception, 1 intelligence and 1 luck per level

\+ 100% increase exp in Genjutsu

\+ Unlock Two-sided related perk

 **Uzumaki clan :**

\+ 3 endurance, 1 luck per level

\+ 100% exp increase in Fuinjutsu

\+ Unlock Uzumaki bloodline related perk

 **Senju clan :**

\+ 2 endurance, 1 intelligence and 1 luck per level

\+ 20% increase exp every skill

\+ Unlock Mokuton related perk

 **SURPRISE :**

\+ ?

\+ ?

\+ ?

 **/!\ Note : Some clan have particularity how can't be written here. Ex : Uchiha = black hair /!\**

That's a lot. So … After reading this a few time, lets resume this. Every clan give 4 stat points per level distributed in 2 or 3 stats. Every clan, except three, offer 50% increase in two skill, or it is group of skill ? The exceptions are the Kurama, the Uzumaki and Senju, the first two give 100% increase in just one skill while the second 20% everywhere. Finally every clan unlock special perk based on the ability of the clan. I don't even want to talk about this 'surprise', this is one of the biggest aspect of my future life, I will not let it be random !

Frankly, I would love to pick the Senju clan. The stats are useful, the boost is for every skill and last but not least : THE MOKUTON !

Seriously, the Mokuton ! The ability to shape nature itself ! The power used by Hashirama to defeat THE Madara Uchiha alongside the Kyubi ! This is an epic power, but it is also its problem. It's too powerful. Well, not literally, since being powerful in the Narutoverse is always a good thing, but the Mokuton is only used openly by Hashirama and later on by Tenzo/Yamato. The former was a legend and after his death, everyone used his cell to upgrade themselves … That's gross. The second was the result of an experimentation by the one and only Pedo-snake, after the death of fifty, sixty babies? I don't remember the exact number but one is already too much.

So even if the Senju look perfect, I would prefer to stay away from everyone who will want it through me.

Outside the Senju, I would prefer the Uzumaki. They have a good life force and a lot of bloodline ability like the adamantite chain and a lot of chakra. Maybe there is another special ability that I will unlock with my Gamer power ?

And before anyone ask (although I'm currently alone), I didn't choose the Hyuga / Uchiha because of one reason: I hate their drama. They are too high and mighty, yet so easy to offend ... The others are cool, but just not my thing.

 **[ Did you make your choice ? ]**

"Yes, I will pick the Uzumaki."

 **[ As you wish. You have finished your part, now you will depart to your new world. ]**

"Wait ! You didn't make me chose ma name, age and perk !"

 **[ I didn't forget, it is only because you do not have the possibility to change these part that I didn't inform you. Since you ask, I will explain quickly why. ]**

 **[** **For your name, you will have to carry one already set the moment you will awake. It will be similar to your age. You will gain a perk point every two level, yet you can unlock some of them only with a specific condition.** **]**

 **[ Anyway, I wish you a good second life, Mr Uzumaki. ]**

* * *

 **Author note :**

 **Thank you for reading my first fanfic ! I would like to give credit to two other author : DragonKnightRyu and Not Authorized for letting me use their idea for the system of village / clan / perk for my story. I hope I change it enough to be original or at last to be only for having an easier start.**

* * *

 **Current status :**

 **Name :** ?

 **Surname :** Uzumaki

 **Gender :** ?

 **Age :** ?

 **Stat :**

S : ?

P : ?

E : ?

C : ?

I : ?

A : ?

L : ?


	2. Chapter 2 : First step, somehow

Normal thoughts

'Thoughts on the game'

"normal speech"

 **[The Game]**

 **Jutsu / game text**

 **Special speach**

* * *

'Fuck my life. . . '

Once again, that describes perfectly my situation. No, I didn't die, not again. This time, I have the biggest headache I have the displeasure to meet. It even comes with the whole family ! Back pain, both arms, and legs which don't have any strength and spasm every few seconds ... I'm already in love with this new life!

'Just ... What happens to make me like this ? The moment I wake up it hurts like hell.'

 **[ QUEST : Tutorial - 1 ]**

 **You wake up in a new world with no one but yourself to rely on, you will have the tutorial to help you in the beginning and give you some reward for surviving.**

 **Find a safe place**

 **?**

 **?**

'Find a safe place ? If I need to find one, that means that I'm currently not safe, shit.'

I look around, the moon is up and there is almost no light, so unless everything change after death, this is the middle of the night. I also see light in the distance, a lot of it. I guess I'm close to some sort of town. Around and behind me is a forest, I am on the ground with some leaves over me.

I tried to crawl close to a fallen tree while taking away these leaves. It's more painful that what I thought it would be but I endure, I can't afford to scream in this unknown location.

After arriving at the tree I found out that I'm a little lucky, this one is sunken and big enough to fit an adult. I place myself on the side of the trunk a meter away from the entrance, just to be sure.

 **[ QUEST UPDATE : Tutorial -1 ]**

 **Find a safe place**

 **Inspect yourself**

 **?**

Nice, so this place is safe with the Game standard, this is good for now. So… About myself, it seems that reincarnated change a lot physically. First, I'm small. Not that I'm small for my age, instead I think I am younger. I also wear a ridiculously good locking black kimono, the fabric is silky and light yet even after crawling on the forest ground it seems to be in perfect shape.

There is some red touch, like on the sleeves and the collar. The belt, I think it's called an obi, is the opposite : Red with some black here and there. For the shape, the kimono is long enough to cover my upper body until my knees, the sleeves are not too long, it reaches the middle of my forearm, which is nice since I hate it when I can't use my hand.

I don't have a shirt under my kimono, but I am glad that I have some kind of underpants and trousers... The trousers are also black and easy to move in, it only reaches the middle of my shin, once again, that's good for my situation.

Finally, I don't have shoes, nor sandal like the ninjas, instead, I have geta. You know, these wooden things that Jiraiya use? Well, mine are lacquered in black (who would have guessed it?) with the clothing in red. It has two 5-centimeter 'tooth' and surprisingly, it is really easy to walk with. Well, it should if I would have more strength in my legs...

That's it for my clothing, now, although I would like to see my face, I have no way to do so. Yet I can see my hair. A lot of it. IT'S SUPER LONG! I mean it, my hair reaches my far back and cover my face if I don't push it away every few second! Moreover, while I have already expected to have red hair like Kushina or Karin, and by 'red hair' I had in mind their somehow pale / soft red, I have not expected that. My hair is red like fucking blood.

Well ... That was strange. Especially when I was crawling and suddenly the only color I could see was this blood-red, that almost made me scream in fright.

 **For identifying every detail of your new appearance: +1 perception**

Oh, nice. So I was right when I said I could gain stat naturally, I guess it will be easy in the beginning then get harder as it goes up. I hope I don't look like an edgelord with all this black and red … 'Anyways, it seems I have completely inspected myself, so what now?'

 **[ QUEST UPDATE : Tutorial -1 ]**

 **You wake up in a new world with no one but yourself to rely on, you will have the tutorial to help you in the beginning and give you some reward for surviving.**

 **Find a safe place**

 **Inspect yourself**

 **Open status**

Right, status.

 **Name : Arima Uzumaki**

 **Age : 7**

 **Title : The Gamer (effect : none)**

 **Level : 1**

 **EXP : 0/100**

 **HP : 8/10**

 **CP : 20**

 **S : 5**

 **P : 6**

 **E : 5**

 **C : 5**

 **I : 5**

 **A : 5**

 **L : 5**

 **SP : 0**

So, my name is Arima? Sound nice, I like it. Finally, I'm 7 years old. . . That will be strange but I will manage. Isn't it the average age of starting the ninja academy? For my stats through … That's low. Terribly low. Was I always this weak!? I will need to train like there is no tomorrow… It also seems that I'm hurt, great...

 **[ QUEST ENDING : Tutorial - 1 ]**

 **You wake up in a new world with no one but yourself to rely on, you will have the tutorial to help you in the beginning and give you some reward for surviving.]**

 **Find a safe place**

 **Inspect yourself**

 **Open status**

 **[ REWARD ]**

 **100 EXP + 500 Ryo + Tutorial next step + Basic information**

 **Help menu unlocked !**

 **You have gained a level ! [Level : 2]**

After a series of blue boxes, a little pouch with some coin inside appear in front of me, I guess that it is the 500 Ryos from the quest. Does it mean that I don't have an inventory ?

"Troublesome."

 **For guessing right about a feature that wasn't mentioned before : +1 intelligence +1 luck**

 **[ QUEST : Tutorial - 2 ]**

 **Now that you have a basic understanding of who you are, you will need to understand what you can do.**

 **Use the 'Help' function**

 **?**

Right, I did unlock that earlier. I hope it will answer a few thing ...

"So … Help ?"

 **[Welcome to the Help menu !**

 **Here you will have the possibility to ask anything related to the game, if your question can be answered we will do our best to meet your expectation.]**

"Cool, so … Just to be sure, can you explain to me how my status work ?"

 **For being cautious about your new ability +1 intelligence !**

 **STATUS :**

 **Level :**

For every level up, you will gain 5 SP and some of your perks will increase your stat be leveling up. Your HP and CP also depend on your level. Leveling up do not heal you.

 **Title :**

A title is for everyone else what other see them as. For you, it is what you have accomplished or represented and what this Title reward you with.

 **HP :**

HP = Endurance + Strength * level * perk  
Your HP represents your Health Point, it is an indication of how much you can take before dying. Take care, some damage may be irreversible regardless of your HP.

 **CP :**

CP = Endurance + Intelligence * level * perk

Your CP represents your Chakra Point, it is an indication to how much Chakra you can use before getting the status 'chakra exhaustion' (5% or less), having 0 CP lead to death.

 **EXP :**

You will gain EXP from 3 ways: By killing other, by training and by doing quests. Some Perks can change the amount of EXP you win. The more difficult an action is, the more EXP it gives.

 **Strength :**

Strength, it allows you to hit harder, jump higher and carry a bigger weapon! Some may think that it lacks class, these people are just jealous.

 **Perception :**

Perception is your senses, what you see, hear, touch, taste, smell and beyond that. If you know where your enemies are and they don't, they will have a bad time.

 **Endurance :**

Your Endurance represents your life force, both how much you can take before dying and your chakra reserve. It also defines how long can you move before tiring.

 **Charisma :**

The Charisma stat will not make everyone like you instantly, instead it will give you confidence and a better social awareness. It also lets you understand people and make them understand you more easily.

 **Intelligence :**

This stat gives you the ability to think fast and make the right decision.

 **Agility :**

Do you control your body well ? Do you move quickly and silently ? Can you do the same with a small weapon ? Can you hit a target with a kunai ? If you want to be able to do all of this, then you should increase this stat.

 **Luck :**

Sometimes, thing happens to some people. And again, and again, and again … You know, they should have put some point in luck. You don't need to have bad luck when you are the protagonist of a story, you will already have enough problems as it is.

 **SP :**

SP stands for Stat point, you will gain 5 free points per level and sometime during a quest.

Whoa, that's a lot … So, it's really the Fallout SPECIAL but with Naruto and The Gamer ability mixed in ? Sound interesting to use.

 **[ QUEST : Tutorial - 2 ]**

 **Now that you have a basic understanding of who you are, you will need to understand what you can do.**

 **Use the 'Help' function**

 **Use it for your status / skill / perk**

"It seems like a good idea. Help : Skill"

* * *

 **SKILL :**

 **Fuinjutsu :** (Passive) - [Level 1 / 100] - [0%]

This Literally mean Sealing technique, it can seal object, living being and chakra into another object. Be manipulating the seal numerous other effects can be creat.

\+ Increase power of Fuinjutsu creation by 1%

\+ Increase speed of Fuinjutsu creation by 1%

 **Chakra control :** (Passive) - [Level 1 / 100] - [0%]

Chakra needs to be controlled to use, with a good control every other technique became easier to use and cost less chakra.

\+ Reduce chakra cost by 0.5%

\+ Increase Chakra control exercice training speed by 1%

 **Stealth :** (Passive) - [Level 1 / 100] - [0%]

As a ninja, you will move in the shadow, sometime literally. This determines if you can act as a rogue and how well.

\+ Increase chance of not being seen by 1%

* * *

 **[ These skills are your current one, you will learn new techniques later on, either by learning or by creating them. You can also gain skill from Perk** **]**

 **[ Some skill may also need you to have a minimal level in one or multiple stat, they can have other specific condition too. ]**

Interesting, I may be able to train in many areas but if I specialize in only a few I could master them and develop further... I think I will focus on Fuinjutsu and chakra control since I have an exp bonus for the first and the second will be good for everything. I will also learn and train in Genjutsu and Bukijutsu (weapon technique). The other will grow naturally by being a ninja. It may sound strange, but I don't really like the big Ninjutsu. I'm fine with the basic, the shadow clone and some others, but does ninja really need giant water dragon ? Meteor dropping from the sky ? Sure, it's cool, but a simple slit throat is more efficient.

 **For preparing for the future +1 intelligence !**

Anyway, I should check my perk now, the two others were oblivious but this one may be more difficult to grasp.

"Help : Perk."

* * *

 **PERK :**

 **1 PP available**

 **PP =** Perk Point, it is used to unlock Perk. You gain one Perk every even level.

 **Konohagakure :** Passive

You start your new life in the land of the fire country, fate will guide you to Konoha as long as you don't resist it or die along the way.

effect : add 1 luck per level, gain 20% exp around forests

 **Uzumaki clan :** Passive

As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, you gain some of their specificity. You have a big life force, you are lucky, you are good at both Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu and, if you live long enough, you may unlock some ability of the Uzumaki.

effect : add 3 endurance, 1 luck per level, gain 100% exp increase in Fuinjutsu, unlock Uzumaki bloodline related perk.

 **Uzumaki life force :** Passive – Level 1

The Uzumaki clan was known for its impressive life force, not only that help them to survive normally deadly injury and having a massive chakra reserve, it also lets them regain both their health and chakra quicker than any clan.

effect :

Double chakra reserve.

Restore 10% of HP and CP per hour. (instead of 2 to 5% per hour)

* * *

 **[ Perk can be either active or passive ability that you can't obtain normally like other Ninja, they can by Bloodline limit (Kekkei Genkai), related to the Game or particular to yourself. ]**

 **[ Most Perk have conditions to be unlocked, including but not limited to : level, stat, title, skill level or previously acquired Perk. Moreover, like you could have guessed thank to the "level 1" next to your perk, you can upgrade some perk after meeting some conditions. ]**

 **[ To see the list of unlockable Perk, say or think 'Perk'. ]**

Well, this will be useful. I'm somewhat lucky to have a regenerative perk, It has been more or less an hour since I wake up, since I don't feel pain anymore, it should mean that I am healed, not fully but it's something. I am quite curious about what kind of perk I could unlock, maybe something else that could help me?

"Perk."

* * *

 **PERK :**

 **1 PP available**

 **Analyse :** Active - Level 1 - Cost 1 PP

The basic ability of the game. Let the user see the name, level of someone or something and give basic information. Target needs to be 20 levels higher or less to be analyzed.

 **MiniMap :** Passive - Level 1 - Cost 1 PP

Give a MiniMap that the Gamer can put in the corner of his vision, turn on and off and zoom / un-zoom. Show with great detail already traveled zone and roughly the one you see through a real map.

 **Gamer Interface :** Passive - Cost 1 PP

Offer the Gamer the interface of a … Gamer. It shows constantly HP, CP, Time and subtitle. Can be integrated with other Perk. Also, give a few options to change them.

 **Inventory :** Active - Cost 1 PP

The inventory lets the Gamer put his stuff in a personal dimension where time didn't move. The gamer can stock one item multiply by his level. Similar item can be stacked. Cannot be used in battle.

 **Quick-Seal :** Active - Level 1 - Cost 1 PP

Let the Gamer stock an item in a personal space and can be instantly brought to his hand, even during battle. Similar item can be stacked. Through your bloodline and your knowledge, this Perk can be upgraded.

 **Knowledge : Fuinjutsu / Bukijutsu / Taijutsu / Genjutsu / Ninjutsu / Iryo-ninjutsu / Chakra control / ... :** Passive - Level 1 - Cost 1 PP (each)

Offer 3 undiscovered random skills to the selected category, it lets the gamer quickly learn and train them. The skill can be naturally found in the Elemental nation. If some category is discovered, an option is added to this perk.

 **Sensor :** Passive - Level 1 - Cost 1 PP

Requirement : Level 5

Unlock the user ability to sense chakra around him. Cannot be naturally learned. Give the skill 'Chakra sensor'.

 **Uzumaki life force :** Passive – Level 2 - Cost 2 PP

Requirement :  Level 20

Triple chakra reserve.

Restore 20% of HP and CP per hour. (instead of 2 to 5% per hour)

 **Shadow Clone :** Passive - Cost 1 PP

Requirement : Level 30

Instantly give the knowledge of the shadow clone technique to the user. Give the skill 'Shadow Clone technique'.

 **Natural affinity :** Passive - Level 1 - Cost 2 PP

Requirement : Level 50

Unlock the user natural affinity. Cannot be naturally learned. For now, you have no affinity.

 **Adamantite chain :** Active - Level 1 - Cost 5 PP

Requirement : Level 100 – Endurance 350 or more – Fuinjutsu level 50 or more

Give the user the ability to create the famous Adamantite chain. Unlock two new skills, 'attacking chakra chain' and 'sealing chakra chain'.

 **Dojutsu :** Passive / Active – Cost 10 PP

Requirement : Level 200 – 3 stats : 600 or more

Who doesn't what an amazing pair of eye !? It can even be switched on and off ! The moment you get this perk, a personal dojutsu will be created for you depending on your abilities. It become hereditary.

* * *

 **[ Other Perk will be discovered along the way. ]**

Damn, now that's cool ! The last two will be difficult to unlock, but it will be amazing ! I will have my own weird eyes! The fact that it is hereditary may bring me to create my own clan, but it's in the future, so it's not that important. However, as soon as I'm level30 I will pick the shadow clone. It's a Jonin rank technique so I would have a hard time getting it by normal mean, but it is also a perfect way to grind skill. I can't miss it.

For now, I will take the **Analyse** , it will help me to understand this world and I feel that upgrading it will be useful.

 **[ You have acquired the perk 'Analyse' ! ]**

 **[ QUEST : Tutorial - 2 ]**

 **Now that you have a basic understanding of who you are, you will need to understand what you can do.**

 **Use the 'Help' function**

 **Use it for your status / skill / perk**

 **[ REWARD ]**

 **100 EXP + 500 Ryo + Basic memories**

 **[ Congratulation. You have recovered memories from 'Arima' before he died and you replace him. ]**

 **[ From now on, the tutorial is ending. You will only be given mission based on your personal objective or what others want you to do. ]**

 **[ Good luck. ]**

"Wait, what mem-ORIES!?" Just after I said those words, the biggest headache since… Less than an hour ago hit me. Why did I do to deserve those killing headaches!?

I try to grip my head to prevent it to explode by reflex, although it most likely does nothing. I roll on the ground in the trunk, almost banging my head on it just to have a chance to back out. Luckily I don't need to do that since I already felt my vision fading, then my hearing and finally everything.

Goodnight everyone…

* * *

 **Author note :**

Thank you for reading my first fanfic !

The second chapter was twice as long as the first, but because of all these explanations about stat, skill and perk it fell like it's even more ... Anyways, the good new is that the Game will 'speak' less from now and the real adventure will start. I will try to keep my rhythm of 1 chapter a week, I promise nothing !

If you have any advice for my story in any way, please give it, I may need it !

For now, I will answer some questions or critic (I'm not sure that it is the right term) from the review, I will do that for every new chapter with the name of the one who asks and a reminder of the subject. I will only put the question part, it will be easier to read.

* * *

 **Answers :**

 **Csdoni :** "Not choosing the Uchiha or the Senju is just dumb. Sharingan and Mokuton gives you a promise of ridiculous late game power, enough to compete with high tier opponents. Sure, you can get that powerfull with seals, but that's just unnecessary risk. "

 ** **Answer :**** You are right. Even I say so in a paragraph or two just before giving my case. But I also answer why the Mokuton is a bad idea: If Arima took it, he may be hunted for it. For the Sharingan, it's true that it's powerful... But only if you suffer some hardcore tragedy for the Mangekyou and implant the eyes of a family member who also has the Mangekyou... Thanks but no thanks. The Sharingan is a death flag and Arima is based on the idea of what would I do if I was in his place. Also, It's for also for an author POV, the Mokuton and Sharingan are TOO powerful and may be used every time instead of everything else.

 ** **Eavise :**** **"** Does the oc will take Naruto's place?"

 ** **Answer :**** No, Arima will be the protagonist of this story, but he will not be Kushina and Minato son. You will need to wait for the next chapter to know where and when Arima is in the Timeline.

 ** **Ragna :**** "So will it a fic with a pairing or a harem?"

 ** **Answer :**** I'm not sure if I will introduce some romance, but if there is, then it will be a pairing.

 ** **CriticalFanatic :**** "Is he gonna be a one trick pony with his sealing and bloodline or will you include nature affinities, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and etc. too?"

 ** **Answer :**** He will use sealing for a lot of things, but it will also be to help a lot of his ability. I answer some questions in this chapter, although I would like to keep in everyone's mind that this what he said here is the basis of his training, he will learn a little of everything from his future teachers.

* * *

 **Current Status :**

 **Name : Arima Uzumaki**

 **Title : The Gamer (effect : none)**

 **Level : 2**

 **EXP : 100 / 200**

 **HP : 20 / 26**

 **CP : 64 / 64**

 **S : 5**

 **P : 6**

 **E : 8**

 **C : 5**

 **I : 8**

 **A : 5**

 **L : 8**

 **SP : 5**

 **MONEY : 1000 RYO**


	3. Chapter 3 : Memories, Blood & Butterfly

Normal thoughts

'Thoughts on the game'

"normal speech"

 **[The Game]**

 **Jutsu / game text**

 **Special speach**

* * *

Fuck my life …

I feel like I shouldn't have to say this, but why do I need to wake up with killing headache !? Is this a running gag ? This isn't funny ! Moreover, I feel like it will happen again …

 ** **For identifying a pattern and predicting a likely future : +1 perception +1 intelligence****

I hate being right. Well, at least I increase two states… Anyway, there is a reason for this headache, the previous one too by the way. So, like it was said before I pass out, I recovered some memories from the previous 'host' of this body… WHAT THE HELL!? I SOUND LIKE OROCHIMARU!

I want to throw up… And I diverge once again.

SO. These memories are useful, but I don't have a lot of details, it feels like watching a movie while not be fully focused on it, you can give a rough summary but a lot of information is just incomprehensible.

To begin, I am Arima Uzumaki, heir of one of the six noble of Uzushiogakure. Well, I would be if Uzushio was still standing and if I was not one of the only Uzumaki alive. The fall of the village happened 7 years ago, the adults defend their land against the combined forces of Kiri, Iwa and Kumo because they thought that it was too powerful for a single village with basically a single clan.

Before the war, they were 2000 members, six noble family with 50 members each and a royal family of 20 individuals. If we add every other little clan and cleanliness ninja while removing the young and old, they were 1500 ninja ready to fight. Against 9000 enemies, a third from every village.

Yet it was far from a one-sided massacre. The Uzumaki were know for their seal and they had all the time to place traps after trap on their island. After month of battle, both armies were reduced to less than a handful of people. Some young and non-fighter, including myself, sent to Konoha for protection. Since the two were allies, it was oblivious to go there.

About Konoha, since I think about them, only two days after the initial attack on Uzushio, Konoha sends support to help us, but they couldn't afford to act directly if they do them it would have included them in the war instantly. The royal and noble family knows this and refuse themselves any further help.

The basic plan for the survivor was to go to Konoha were a member of the royal family was for a few years to serve as the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and learn about them. If we were to arrive there we could rebuild the clan, it was everyone hope.

But no plan survives against the enemy. And this time it was nothing more that a group of bandit with a few Ronin leading them. We were attacked only half an hour after finishing our travel through the sea, our group consists of 30 non-fighter, including my mother and I, 11 guards with basic training, 6 Genins and a wounded Chunin.

This time it was a massacre, for having a chance to survive my mother and the other civilian began to run away, leaving the guards and ninjas to keep the bandit away from us. It didn't work. A blood-thirsty Ronin follows us and hunt us. I don't think I can call this being 'lucky', but my mother was the last one to be hunted, she was able despite being injured to run until she was found by a group of samurais whose missions was to hunt these exact bandits.

I want to think this is some kind of twisted joke of fate, but this was true. We just had the worst timing ever.

So here I was, a 7 - 8 month baby in the middle of a literal bloodbath. Every member of my clan who had come with me was dead, my mother was dying and I was crying.

I didn't remember anything directly from that, I was too young. It was a diary my mother keep and the tale from my guardian who hear it from the samurais who saved me. He also told me a few other things, like how my mother half asks, half order the samurais to take me to somewhere safe and how my hair seems to have taken this color from the blood of my clansmen and my mother and that it never turn back to the soft red it once was.

After this lovely part of my childhood, I stayed in the little town that the samurais brought me in, it was a nice little town only a few kilometers away from where they found us. I was adopted by a local shopkeeper couple who couldn't have a child, they were really nice. Yes, I speak to the past because I think my luck was immensely in the negative before I gain the gamer's ability.

The town I stayed in was attacked by bandits, once again. My adoptive parents immediately told me to run away while they keep one of them escaped. I think that it causes me to have some kind of panic attack (which I can relate to) and run away into the forest for her without stopping. It was most likely the only reason that I survived a little longer since the bandit had already killed most of the town before I start running.

Once again, I'm not sure, but I guess that after this panic attack and after running from morning to night without pause, I had a heart attack and died in the wood. It is like this that I awake, away from my former town and with nothing more than my cloth on me.

For the timeline, the 3rd Great Ninja War is almost ending, so Obito is most likely already in Madara's hand and Rin should be dead. On the good side there is hope for Kushina and Minato, I should have a year or two before Naruto is born. Well, I will think about helping them when I could be sure that I could do something, right now I would be more unable to help or convince them.

Now, I will allow myself two minutes to answer honestly to this story, which I would like to point FEEL like I just lived. Thank you. So :

WHAT. THE. FUCK!? Forget Sasuke, This kid could be the emo-king! How could I have such a bloody backstory!? Damn, these memory doesn't just feel real, they ****are**** real! More time passed and the more they fit in like my own memory from my previous world. I'm sure that if a Yamanaka were to look into my mind right now it will shock him or her...

 ** **For remembering your past, reflect on it and merging with the memory of Arima from the past :****

 ** **+2 perception****

 ** **+5 charisma****

 ** **+3 intelligence****

 ** **-2 luck****

 ** **+1000 exp****

 ** **You have gained a level ! [Level : 3]****

 ** **You have gained a level ! [Level : 4]****

 ** **You have gained a level ! [Level : 5]****

 ** **You have gain two perks related to your past :****

 **Born by Blood :** Active / Passive – Level 1

You were born just before a war, you survive while your clansmen died, then you were left covered in your mother's blood. Death followed you and erase your town. Finally, you died once after running from your death, ironic.

Your connexion to blood and death is stronger than anyone else, it holds power within itself which can not be imitated. You can sacrifice your blood to gain power, but for now you can 'only' use it instead of chakra.

effect passive:

Blood can be used for diverse purpose.

The view of blood or strong emotions may inflict a status effect: 'Panic' or 'berserk'

effect Active:

Use HP instead of CP. 1 HP = 1 CP

Cannot be healed during usage.

 **Price of a life :** Passive

Through death, you learn the price of a life … And can be paid for it. Killing other reward you with more exp for you, your skill and your stats.

Effect :

For every life you take, you increase by 10% your exp gain for you, your skill and your stats for 1h since your last kill. ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

WHY DO I START TO TRANSFORM MYSELF INTO A EDGELORD WITHOUT DOING ANYTHING !?

Seriously, the look, the backstory and now the park!? I have literally just crawled 20 meters and I only try to read and remember since I come to this world and it feels like a powerful being do everything in its power to make me cringe!

 ** **+1 perception !****

"AARRRGH !"

I coughed blood, I don't even know if I'm having an ulcer from the stress, shock and outrage or for the gag. You know what? I don't what to know, so moving on…

Even if the perks hurt me at an emotional level, they are damn powerful. The first is levelable, yet it's already good enough for a lot of time. The passive effect can be perfect to combine with my ink for fuinjutsu, but I may want to keep it for myself, I don't want some people *cough* Orochimaru *cough* to know that I have special blood… Also, the panic and berserk thingy sound really bad, I feel like it will pop up in the worst case...

The Active effect is dangerous, I can't be healed, but I can use a lot more chakra that I have, it can be the difference between life and death. I will test it under safe condition, also it didn't say if there is a cooldown or lasting effect, maybe I can use it, deactivates it, heal myself and repeat?

 ** **For planning some tests for the future : +1 intelligence !****

Good. Moreover, the perk is level 1 and it is clearly stated that it will improve in the future. Still, I feel like a blood-made from Dragon Age. Not the most optimist though of the day.

Anyway, the second perk is perfect to change me into a serial killer, marvelous. Sure, it sounds like a bonus, and it is one if you only care about exp and see this world like a game. Hell, I would have killed (pun intended) to have it in an MMORPG, but this is NOT ok here, I don't know for the future, but I pray that these percent stay as low as possible and if it rise, not for too long. On the 'plus' side, it has no level, so I would not be tempted to have an even stronger reason to be some kind of monster. The question marks are alarming, I have no idea what does it mean but I'm afraid of it, since the rest of the perk is all about death...

Back to these memories, This is cool that I gain a lot of stat and exp, I guess that a few years of life, even from a child, give a lot to think about. Especially one with so much tragedy. The loss of luck was almost impressive, my luck was still really low, so to reduce it even further mean a lot. For the three levels up, I guess that it will be really easy for the first few levels, but harder later on, like any game.

I will keep my stat point in reserve for now, currently I am gaining some stat for next to nothing and I wish to keep this as long as possible, If I really need to increase a stat at one point I will be glad to have some reserve. The perk points, on the other hand, can be used directly. I will gain one of the Shadow clone the moment it will be available and I still have time for the rest, yet I could use some help for now, especially to be safe with the bandit group who could be closer that I would like.

So, to upgrade my security I will pick the **'MiniMap'** and the **'Sensor'** , the first will help me to never be lost and know the field around me while the second will let me know where other people could be, with both it will be harder to surprise me.

 ** **For taking seriously your security and taking action for it : +1 intelligence !****

 ** **You have bought two perks : MiniMap and Sensor !****

 ** **MiniMap unlocked !****

 ** **You have gained a skill !****

 **Chakra Sensor :** Active / Passive - [Level 1 / 100] - [0%]

You have gained the ability to sense chakra from others being around you. If someone tries to hide his or her chakra, you can't sense it. The same may happen if the Chakra signature is too small.

Effect passive : Sense chakra 10m all around you.

Effect active : 50m in a 90° angle in front of you.

Cost : 10 CP / seconde

Perfect. The minimap is on the top right of my vision and is half transparent, It will not buy a complete blind spot. With just a though I can make it turn off or making it bigger. It will be perfect to know if I am going in the right direction. The sensor skill is as good if not better, not only it let me scan a good zone in front of me, it has a passive mode as well! It even works for my back, it will save for some ambushes later on, yet It didn't work on the one who can hide their chakra, so I may still be careful.

… ?

Strange, After all this time I still didn't receive any quest, why ?

 ** **[ Because the tutorial is finished, we told you before giving you the memories. From now you will only receive quest either by setting an object if yourself or by having someone else expecting you to do something. The Game will give you a mission that you can accept or decline only through your action. ]****

 ** **[ The reward will be given by the Game in addition to the one which you will receive naturally. The harder the quest, the bigger the reward. The Game will update the mission if needed. You can also have side object if that will be optional and reward you if you complete them. ]****

That explains it. Then I should challenge myself everyday to do something a little more difficult than the previous time, may it be for training or for motivating myself with a reward.

So for now, my objective will be to go to the village I saw safely and inform them of the Bandit attacking my former home. If possible I would like to level up some skill and maybe gain one or two along the way.

 **[ NEW QUEST : Bring me home ]**

 ** **A group of Bandit already swept over a ton, prevent the next one to help them. Use the time to travel there to become stronger.****

 ** **[ Main objectives ]****

 ** **Go to the village and inform them****

 ** **[ Side Objectif ]****

 **Learn one or more skills (** **repeatable** **)**

 **Level up one or more skills (** **repeatable** **)**

 ** **[ Reward ]****

 ** **1000 exp + 1000 ryos (main)****

 ** **100 exp + 100 ryos (side) for each new skill and skill level up.****

 ** **Note : You will get your reward at the end of the quest.****

Nice, that will be really helpful. I feel like leveling will be easy for a little while, but it will not last, unfortunately. I guess that this reward is big right now, but will just be average soon and forgettable later.

* * *

After making sure that I'm ok, I get up and move next to the exit of my temporary shelter. The night is dark and full of terrors after all, so will be damned if I'm not so cautious that I may consider paranoiac. Once I am ready I use my new skill **Chakra sensor** and check around while turning left and right to not restrict myself to the 90° of my sensor ability. I try to make it quick since I just have 310 CP for now and it lets me use my skill for 30 seconds only, I better make it count.

Nobody's around, good. I take a look at my minimap and start to head to the town I saw earlier, it seems to be far away, maybe 10 km? I am currently on some kind of low mountains, it is only downhill until my objective yet I may be slow to move because of this small body of mine.

 ** **~3 hours later~****

Walking like some kind of scared animal, I often hide next to some tree or bush just to use **Chakra sensor** and trying to listen if there is no movement around. My skill already level up twice since I got it, for every level up the passive effect expend by 1 meter while the active effect by 5 and widen by 3° each time. My **Stealth** skill level up 4 times, each time the increasing chance to not being seen grow by 5%, so with the starting 10% I'm now at 30%.

I also got my first skill by myself ! ****Enhance sense**** **!  
**

 ** **Enhance sense**** **:** Active / Passive - [Level 2 / 20] - [31%]

By focusing all your thought on your senses, you became able to inject chakra into them.

Effect passive : Increase your sight, hearing, touch, smell, and taste by 10%

Effect active : Increase your sight, hearing, touch, smell, and taste by another 20%.

Cost : 10 CP / minute

It's good to use it even if it's not that powerful at the moment, since it seems to increase by 5% and 10% for each level, respectively for the passive and active effect. By the way, since I keep on moving my stat increase too! My strength thrice, my perception twice, my endurance once and finally, the best part: my agility grew by 6 points! Well, my stay was really low before and I keep switching between hiding and jogging, so it makes sense.

Now, if I stopped after 3 hours is not because of my progress, I'm only two kilometers away from my destination, at worst. No, the problem is that for the first time my sensor skill points someone. The Chakra signature doesn't seem too big, yet it's definitely bigger than mine. Since I didn't use my skill all the time I'm only 40 meters away from him. As soon as I notice it, I hide behind a tree.

So, quick check up: I have recovered my full health (130 HP), I used some chakra, but not too much, I still have two third of it (200 CP), I don't have any weapon, offensive skill neither the physical capacity to go against an adult.

I took a peek and use my perk Analyse on him.

 ** **Name :**** ** **Masato****

 ** **Level : 16****

 ** **A bandit who drink for a long time after making an attack, he wanders after a butterfly (imaginary) and arrives here. Doesn't know how to use chakra.****

 ** **Conditions : Drunk, exhausted, happy, mildly drugged****

This… Bastard was a part of the attack!? I may not be the kid who lived it, but the memories make me feel like it happened to me, so now that one of them is in front of me, I will not let him go…

Some notes from the game appear, but I immediately brush them off.

He was still drinking and walking while almost falling a few times, he seems to chase something, it should be the 'butterfly' that was mentioned in the description. Hell, even if this butterfly-chasing-idiot is drunk, tired, drugged AND chasing an imaginary bug, he still has a sword, seem rather fit and he is eleven levels higher than me, if I attack him, I will die.

I keep looking at my status, my skills, my perk and my minimap to think about a plan… A last look at the minimap give me the idea I needed.

* * *

 ** **POV : Masato****

"Pretty, pretty butterfly ~! Come over here!" I said as I chase this cute little thing.

Today was a good day, no, scratch that. Today was the best day ever! The leader finally decided to attack something big, we had to keep it low for a few years because of these fucking samurai, these bastards with all their honor and protecting other… That's stupid, the strong live and the weak die. That's the way of the world, the ninja, even if they are bastard as well, know it at last.

What was I thinking before…? Ah yes! The perfect day. We raid this town, there was what, two, three hundred heads? We may be only sixty, but we all know how to fight, these guys ran away like headless chickens as soon as they see us. Hey hey hey… Headless Chicken. That was even more true after we start our attack, the men and the olds have no value, so we get rid of them as quickly as possible, some of us like to play with our victims, but I found it useless, why do they do that when they can play with some girls we keep? For the kid, it's different, the leader wants to increase our number not only with some adults he recruits here and there, he also wants to train some of their childhood. So if they are between 5 and 10, we keep them, train them and make them like us.

If they are too old, we can't change them, if they are too young it's not worth it to train them. I have to say I don't really like seeing some of my comrade getting ride of them, I'm glad I didn't have to do it myself.

Anyway, after drinking a lot with the guy I say this majestic, dignified, sublime,… I don't have any more word for describing this creature, it was an elusive moment, I saw this green, blue and yellow butterfly in the corner of my eye, every time I was about to give up, it appears somewhere, sometime at my left, the other on my right. I follow it all night and I will get a good look at it! I'm sure the latter will like it as well. Suddenly I feel a strange sensation, weird. I shrug it off.

Then it appears once again. This time it was distinct, just 20 or so meters away. I chase it but it looks like it gets away as much as I advance. My walk changes into a jog, then into a full run, I will get it!

I keep running after this beauty, the moonlight seems to enlighten my pass as I follow it through the wood. After a few minutes of pursuit it finally stops. It stood there, in the air, a few meters from the ground. I keep my head up to not lose it, I will be damned if it escapes again! With all the momentum I build I jump, tending my hand to reach it.

"I got you!" My victory scream resounds across the forest, but the very instant I thought I caught it, it vanishes into a particle of light.

"Indeed, I've got you." A childish voice said behind me, I somehow twist my body in the air enough to see something that I will never forget for more than one reason. The child whose voice is as cold as it could, is no more than what, ten years old? He wore red and black traditional cloth and has hair that seem long enough to reach his knees, yet what can't be ignored is his eyes. His face may be childish, it can even be considered feminine for a boy, but his eyes are cold, like he looks and judge me, see what I'm doing and what I've done, those silver orbs seem to blow in the moonlight.

Then it finally reaches me, his word and even more so where he is. He stands next to a tree at the edge of a cliff. My blood runs cold the moment I realise that the forest is behind him, the edge before him and my behind that.

I'm falling.

I scream. I don't even know what kind of sound I did before I reach the ground, in the same second everything, became painful, then cold and finally numb.

* * *

 ** **POV : Arima****

 ** **The perks 'Price of a live' is activated !****

 ** **+10% exp for you, your skills and your stats for 1h !  
****

 ** **For planning and archiving the demise of someone !****

 ** **+4 perception****

 ** **+3 intelligence****

 ** **\+ 2 agility****

 **\+ 5 luck**

 **\+ 1600 exp**

 ** **\+ 1600 Ryos****

 ** **You have gained a level ! [Level : 6]****

 ** **You have gained a level ! [Level : 7]****

 ** **You have gained a level ! [Level : 8]****

 ** **The skill 'Chakra control' is now level 6 !****

 ** **The skill 'Stealth' is now level 8 !****

 ** **The skill 'Chakra sensor' is now level 5 !****

 ** **You have created two new skills : 'Genjutsu' and 'Genjutsu : illusive dream'!****

 ** **The skill 'Genjutsu' is now level 4 !****

 ** **The skill 'Genjutsu : illusive dream' is now level 7 !****

 **Genjutsu :** (Passive) - [Level 4 / 100] - [21%]

You have gained the ability to create illusion either somewhere or on someone.

Increase power of illusion by 4%

Reduce detection chance by 4%

 **Genjutsu : illusive dream :** (active) - [Level 7 / 20] - [0%]

You create a simple illusion of one person showing him something in a dreamlike state. The target will see what he wants to see to some extend and you can change it slightly. As a weak illusion it is easy to notice if looked too closely and can be dispelled if noticed. The user must stay close to the target.

Effect : Target must be 20 level higher or less that the user and 30 meters around him.

Cost : 50 CP

I look down while Masato fall.

*Splash*

Oh my god, what have I done …

 ** **You lost the status effect : "Berserk" !****

* * *

 ** **Author note :****

Thank you for reading my first fanfic !

Before anyone start to hit me (virtually) be changing some part of the timeline, mainly when they happen, I would like to say that thanks to my excuse from chapter 1 saying that it's not exactly the same universe than the one in the manga, I allow myself some change. One of them is that between the end of the 3rd war and naruto birth, there is a few year instead of one. I did it for a few reason : So that I have some peace time to train Arima and make him more friendly with everyone and to have a older Obito to fight Minato. Seriously, even with Madara help a 14 Y/O Obito should be trashed by a genius Hokage.

Anyway, except some change in the setting and hope for the best !

Also, I don't really know how it works, but if someone would want to be a beta reader for me, it would be cool. Contact me per private message if interested.

* * *

 **Answers :**

 **CriticalFanatic :** "I'm really interested in Arima's memories and I love when it said "Some people say a big ass sword is blah blah blah but they're just jealous" lmao will he be getting a big ass sword?"

 **Answers :** Maybe, I already have an idea for Arima fighting style. What I will say without spoiling is that I don't thing anyone in the original manga fight like this.

 **HitGamer22 :** "Also it would be kind of interesting if you made it possible to have multiple affinities and to be able to combine them but it has higher demands then just 1 affinity."

 **Answers :** It is a possibility thanks to the Gamer ability, especialy the perk. But like Arima (and myself) said in the previous chapter, big ninjutsu isn't his style. I want something original, totally different that spamming expensive chakra attack. Yet, you will (hopefully) be surprise by what I will do to his affinity. *Machiavellian laugh*

 **Guest :** "Nice I actually hope he is the same age as Tsunade."

 **Answers : **Sorry to say but although Arima will be more or less a decade older that the rookie 9, he will be younger that Tsunade by 30 or so years.

 **The Fallen Fox :** "And for suggestions the only thing i can tell you not to write the whole stat page with every skill or perk the protagonist gains in every chapter. Only write the basic stats. And after at least 5 to 7 chapter you can post one chapter as a status sheet with every details needed so that everyone can understand how far the protagonist has come."

 **Answers : **Thanks a lot for your advice and also for your whole review. I already plan to keep the status part below the same, with the basic information to track how strong Arima is, and like you said I will do a status sheet for him. I may also add a few detail like how strong is an average chunin and some other.

 **KSt0ne :** "hope you don't write stat in every chapter and took 50 percent of word count. Really liked that you used SPECIAL,

Suggestions:

Don't give him harem.  
Please don't be OP.  
Don't be machine, get tired, hungry.  
Don't show other people stat. Person can't defined by number. If you want to show status show something like:  
Name, surname, rank, title. Not hp or mp.  
Question:  
Will he ever get hurt or HP will decrease and he will be okey."

 **Answers : **Thanks for your suggestion, I already plan to do most of these. So, in order:

The future chapters should be like this one, more or less. There will be some special chapter from time to time to show the Arima full ability and some other thing.

There will be no harem, you have my word for this one. Arima will be strong but with time and will never be completely above everyone else.  
My version of the Gamer ability will not change Arima into a game character, he will get tired and hungry, but it will still impact him as you will see next chapter.

For other people stat, it will be like Masato in this chapter for now, later if Arima upgrades his Analyse perk it will show more. But I will not show too much, don't worry!

Finally, the HP represents how much he can be hurt without dying, approximately. He will be injured and his HP will show how much.

* * *

 **Current Status :**

 **Name : Arima Uzumaki**

 **Title : The Gamer (effet : none)**

 **Level : 8**

 **EXP : 100 / 800**

 **HP : 260 / 280**

 **CP : 120 / 704**

 **S : 8**

 **P : 16**

 **E : 27**

 **C : 10**

 **I : 17**

 **A : 13**

 **L : 23**

 **SP : 35  
**

 ** **MONEY : 2600 RYO****


	4. Chapter 4 : Village and training

Normal thoughts

'Thoughts on the game'

"normal speech"

 **[The Game]**

 **Jutsu / game text**

 **Special speech**

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Previously _

_I look down while Masato fall._

 _*Splash_ _*_

 _Oh my god, what have I done …_

 ** ** _You lost the status effect : "Berserk" !_****

* * *

I look at the remain down the cliff. It is barely visible from where I am, only some kind of red stain on the ground.

For a while I remain here, shocked. Shocked by how easy a life can be taken, by how eager I was to do it, and more than anything, shocked by how little I regret it.

Yes, I somehow feel like what I did was bad, that killing is horrible and shouldn't be done. But at the same time, that's all. A little voice that I can hear, but also ignored. A feeling that it was ok to kill him.

Once again, what shocks me is that I don't really care about what happened. I know that, would it have happened in my past life or to Arima, before that I wake up in his body, I, no we would have been horrified, we would have been sick or throw up, maybe fainted... I not sure what, but we should have felt something about it.

Yet here I am. Panicked not by the murder I just committed, but because I don't care about it ...

Am I a monster ?

One of the first things the Game told me was that is was real, so why do I feel like I am in some video game and I just defeated an enemy?

It reminds me of the popular skill from the Gamer fanfics, the **Gamer mind**. This skill keeps the user away from mental problems and makes him stay calm. This skill terrified me. I was secretly overjoyed by NOT having it. After all, this skill changes you, with it, you could possibly commit atrocious acts and still stay calm.

Did I have something like that? Wait, what about this berserk status effect ?

 **"** Help : Status effect **Berserk."**

 ** **Berserk :**** When subject to extreme negative emotion, the user may gain this status effect. It inhibits his morality and he didn't see the consequence of his actions. Depending on the user, his emotions (charisma) and/or reasoning (intelligence) can be reduced up to 80%.

 ** **Current effect :**** Loss of morality, -70% charisma, -10% intelligence

That could explain why I started to act like some kind of predator, the charisma reduction should have been why I didn't say a word and act like an emotionless machine. But… If I had all of that, how could I have created a genjutsu? That something difficult to do.

 ** **[ When gaining the status effect 'Berserk' you upgrade a perk and close a window without reading it, would you like to read it now ? ]****

"Yes, please."

 ** **[ You are under the status effect Berserk ! The Perk 'Price of a Life' is updated! ]****

 **Price of a life :** Passive / Active

Through death, you learn the price of a life… And can be paid for it. Killing other rewards you with more exp for you, your skill and your stats. You are no longer bothered by what happens to your enemies. When deeply motivated to kill, you can exceed your limit and do incredible action.

Effect passive:

For every life you take, you increase by 10% your exp gain for you, your skill and your stats for 1h since your last kill. Every negative feeling such as guilt, self-disgust, self-anger, remorse, and pity are blocked to the user if it is caused by the harm or death of an enemy.

Effect Active:

When you want to end a life, all of your abilities use 100% by instinct to achieve the result as you want. Afterwards, all of your abilities are reduced by 20% for an hour.

 ** **[ Price of the life' is activated! The overwhelming Yin energy in your body is used! ]****

Oh god, it's even worse than the Gamer mind… So that's what was the question marks… Somehow it fit even more the idea that I can treat people as bags of exp to become stronger.

At least it only works on those recognized as 'enemies, if not then it would change me completely. Somehow, it may even help me if I need to defend myself or to become a good ninja...

Also, that's how I could use a Genjutsu. Yin is the spiritual energy since I was 20 something-year-old soul in a 7-year-old body, it's no wonder that I have more of it than Yang or physical energy. Since Genjutsu is a Yin based technique, it can be understandable.

Anyway … I should be going, I'm not that far from the town and the sun is slowly rising.

* * *

 ** **~1 hour later~****

The last few kilometers were the hardest, I was clearly not in the mood to do anything. Since I first wake up, a lot of things happen without giving me a real chance to think about it… Still, it could be worse. At least I didn't encounter anything or anyone since the previous bandit.

My stat grew a little, my strength grows once and my agility twice, I didn't do much for my skill, only my **Stealth** gain a level. Not surprising, I don't have much chakra left thanks to my Genjutsu performance, I simply couldn't use any other skill without risks.

Anyway, I'm now in front of the main gate of the town, two men are on each side with a sword on their hip, they already saw me long before I saw them so I didn't try to hide or do anything, really. Both are wearing cheap looking gray pants with straw sandals, the leather armor they both have on their chest seems just good enough to impress civilian, I don't think it will change anything against even a Bandit.

The left one has short brown beard and brown hair, he is in his late thirty or early forty. His face looks stern and doesn't show anything as I come closer.

The right one is a little different, he has long chestnut hair comb in a high ponytail, he looks a lot younger than his coworker, maybe in his middle twenty? When he saw me he put his hand on the handle of his weapon, but let go within a second .

I may be a red and black figure walking alone, I am still way too short to look like a treat.

After making the last couple of steps, I stop three or so meters away from them. I really don't want to go too close to them, it would almost be funny to be hurt now of all time.

"Hello." I greet them simply, the younger of the two raise an eyebrow and reply.

"Good morning… Tell me, kid, what the hell are you doing alone on the road at this hour?" He sounds both shocked yet intrigued.

"I come from Kaigan (the name of my previous town), we were attacked by bandit yesterday and I ran away, I don't know if anyone else survives."

It may sound cold, but I'm way too tired to do anything, even being sad. This is strange that the memories of Arima affect me this much…

"Oh fuck ..." At last the young gate-keeper look miserable for the both of us. He may have some friend or even family there, so I can't blame him.

On the other hand, the older man face harden even more, which should have been impossible, he says "Imada, go with the child to see the mayor, he needs to know this as soon as possible. Sorry child, but we can't wait for that, our town is as big as was Kaigan. We can't afford to let time pass without preparing ourselves. "

The young guard's, Imada, nod to him and look at me. "Come with me, please. By the way, what is your name, kid ?"

"Arima, Uzumaki Arima." Just after seeing their look of disbelief, I know that telling them my family name may not have been the best idea… I blame it on the exhaustion.

Imada and I start to walk in the little city as he asks me the obvious question. "Uzumaki… Like the great clan for Uzushio? Aren't they all dead?"

Damn, this guy has no tacts. "Not all of them." I tried to answer as simple as this. I have red hair and introduce myself as Uzumaki, denying now may be worse if it looks like I hide something. Moreover, we are in the land of fire, they should be our ally.

I guess that the conversation was too heavy for Imada, he looks away and guides me without any further word.

The town in itself is… bland. This is the exact definition of an old and feudal type of Japanese village, there is some wooden house here and there, some farm field, from time to time someone working on them and… That's it. Bland, I tell you.

After a few minutes walking, we arrived at a better-looking building, I guess it is the town hall. Besides the fact that it is bigger than the others it has nothing particular to it. Yet, thanks to my passive chakra sense, I know that there is someone who is stronger than me inside, this person's chakra is also stronger than the bandit.

Indeed, when I step inside with the young guard, we find ourselves face to face with a white-haired old man, he should be easily in his seventy yet his presence suggests that if he wishes, he could without much trouble defeating the guard and me.

I use **Analyse** on him as soon as we lock eyes.

 ** **Name :**** ** **Fuse Kobo****

 ** **Level : ?****

 ** **The mayor of Atarashi and ex-Genin, he stops his career of ninja after failing to become a Chunin for the tenth time and being injured. He cares deeply for his pupils and likes to teach the basic about the ninja way to who seek knowledge. He becomes very… Weird when he starts training someone.****

 **Conditions** ** **: Intrigued, anxious, welcoming****

I can't see his level, it isn't surprising for an ex-ninja who was close enough to become a Chunin that he survives not only once, but ten times the exam and live to tell the tale. It could be perfect if he could teach me a thing or two... I feel like **Analyse** only offer me the important part of information instead of telling me the same list for everyone or giving me random information.

 **For understanding your power better : +1 intelligence**

"Hmm? Imada, shouldn't you be guarding the gate right now?" The old Shinobi ask the guard, then they both look at me. "Also, who is this young one?"

"Kobe-sama, he is an Uzumaki. Arima Uzumaki," The old man widen his eyes at my family name. "arrived five minutes ago through the north gate, he says that Kaigan was attacked by bandits yesterday and manage to run away."

Now, the old man's eyes look like they will pop out of their socket although the rest of his face didn't move much and he didn't react in any other way. Truly strange.

"Is it true Arima?" He asks me with the generic voice you use for children, yet he also sounds pained given the topic of our talk.

"Yes, mister. They came yesterday morning and quickly attack everyone. My parents make me run away, I did it until I fainted, then when I wake up it was night and I saw the light of this town. After a few hours I was here and you know the rest." I told him with a tone filled with sadness, it wasn't hard to do, really.

Both men seem uncomfortable with the heavy mood, but more than that the mayor seems to think of what should he do. After an awkward minute of silence, he raises his head.

"Imada, go search the elder, we need to talk about this situation. Do NOT tell them about this for now. I don't want rumors to spread, only to cause panic. Boy, come to my office, I want to ask you a few things."

"Yes, Kobo-sama!" Imada reply immediately, while tensing, he then rushes outside slamming the door behind him.

"My poor door…" Kobo murmured. "Well then, Uzumaki-San, would you follow me please?" He nods at me then turn to show me the way.

"Yes, mister … ?" I try to ask while walking alongside him.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Fuse Kobo, the mayor of Atarashi, this town." He looks slightly ashamed to have forgotten. "Anyway, before asking too much question I would like to know this, are you hurt in any way?" Now he sounds concerned, I can't blame him for everything that had happened to me.

"I am fine, or at least I will be. I was not hurt by them, but I didn't have any sleep, food or water for a while, though." It sounds quite awkward. I still don't really know who I am between the memories of Arima and I… The more time passes, the more it affects me.

"I see… I hope you will recover well then." We stop in front of a wooden door that the old man open, inside stood a desk drown in paperwork. Seem that whatever the world, whether for the Hokage or a simple mayor, the demon that is the paperwork will always be present. "Try to sit… somewhere?"He said, yet it sounds like he himself doesn't know where I could do that, even the chairs in front of his desk couldn't be seen under all the paper.

I took the mass of paper from one chair and put it on the floor, I don't want to mix document together after all. If they happen to get dirty ? Not my problem.

"So, I have a few questions about those bandits that I would like you to answer. After that, you will be serving dinner and you will be given a place to sleep and live, but before everything I have an important question: Are you really an Uzumaki? From the Uzumaki ninja clan?" Kobo asks me with an edge in his voice near the end.

"Yes, both my parents were Uzumaki…" I answer him, I then proceed to tell him what happens, the further the story goes and the more pity could be found in his eyes. I really don't like this, but if I could guilt trip him enough he may help me. God only knows how much I will need this help if I want to survive in this world.

"I … I see ..." Damn, he seems to have aged by 10 years already. "When I was younger, I was a ninja from Konohagakure, I was only a Genin, meaning a ninja of low rank, but I tried, again and again, the exam for ninja of middle rank, or Chunin. During the last time I tried it, I almost died and it was a team from Uzushio, composed of three Uzumaki, who save my life. I was devasted when I learned what happens to Uzushiogakure … At least it seems that I've now a chance to repay this debt back. Arima, I promise as the mayor of Atarashi, you will always be welcome here, and if I can help you in any way I will do as such."

That… seem awfully convenient. What the hell happens? I'm not the type who can't imagine good things to happen, but this? This guy just gives me whatever I need on a silver plate? Is this thank to the game?

 **For analyzing and guessing about your power : +1 intelligence**

 **For** **convincing someone a lot stronger than you : +5 charisma**

 **For being lucky by directly founding someone who can help you : +3 luck**

What the hell? The someone who can help me ? ... You know what? Fuck it. I will not say no when I can have a bit of good luck. Moreover, my luck stat is my second highest right now just behind my endurance, so maybe I'm really lucky, who cares anyway ?

After this little episode, I answer every question the old man ask me, then finally we stop. 30 minutes of non-stop conversation about this topic is harder than what I would have thought. Especially when I just want a moment to be alone and thinking about all of this.

 **[ QUEST ENDING : Bring me home ]**

 ** **A group of Bandit already swept over a ton, prevent the next one to help them. Use the time to travel there to become stronger.****

 ** **[ Main objectif ]****

 ** **Go to the village and informed them****

 ** **[ Side Objectif ]****

 **Learn one or more skills (** **repeatable** **)**

 **Level up one or more skills (** **repeatable** **)**

 ** **[ Reward ]****

 ** **1000 exp + 1000 Ryos (main)****

 ** **100 exp + 100 Ryos (side) for each new skill (x3)****

 ** **100 exp + 100 Ryos (side) for each skill level up. (x26)****

 ** **[ Total reward : 3900 exp + 3900 Ryos ]****

 ** **You have gained a level ! [Level : 9]****

 ** **You have gained a level ! [Level : 10]****

 ** **You have gained a level ! [Level : 11]****

Nice, the side reward is way bigger than the main in the end. Also, while I only needed 100 exp from level 1 to 2 and it increases by 100 every new level. I needed 1000 exp more every level starting at level 10 and up. I will level way less frequently now. I guess that being level 1 was weird for someone my age and the game make it really easy to catch up, it should be the same with my stats.

As promised, Kobo told a woman, one of his daughters it seems, to bring me to their home and accommodate me as much as possible. I had a 'nice' dinner, it pales compared to what was in my past world. But it was really good for this one, at least for a little town. They let me use the room used by one of Boko's son, I learned that this man has four sons and six daughters. Damn. It was still just after midday, so there was no way I would sleep just now, but finally being somewhere safe and calm was appreciated.

I lay down on the bed, trying to think over what happened until now… This is crazy, isn't it? Dying as Arima, dying as… I don't even remember my name in my previous world. Well, dying twice, remembering how for both times and now living here with a power as strange as the Gamer? Really, the only word I can use to describe all of this is crazy.

* * *

 ** **~A few hours later~****

Who am I… This question is still without an answer, but I'm starting to have a hypothesis. (UN)Surprisingly, it comes from a manga: Fullmetal Alchemist. The idea is that a human is based on three things: The body, the soul, and the mind.

If I keep thinking like this, the body I have is Arima's, the soul is mine from the other world. But the mind? That's the problem.

The body is easy to understand, the soul is both the link between the mind and body and also the immortal thing that should stay after the death of both the mind and body, either reincarnating or going to any afterlife place if there is one.

The mind, however, is the accumulation of our past, our memories, our emotions, our values… So what about mine? I have two of them, so what does it make me? It is confusing… Wait ... Maybe ... Maybe not after all?

Maybe… Maybe I can just take it differently, I'm not Arima, but I still have his body and his past. Yet I'm not the other one I was before, nonetheless, my soul remains the same and a good part of those memories stayed with me.

So I'm both and neither of them? It sounds crazy, but yet again, isn't everything since I died twice like this?

I think I can work with this. I will keep Arima as my name but live my life as I want to.

Seem good.

I get up, now that I'm mentally ready, there is something to do.

* * *

 ** **POV : Third person****

Inside a withdrawn office, an old man tried as hard as he can to defeat an immortal foe : Paperwork. The news that bandit attacked and most likely took over a close town was very, very alarming. Kobo needed to do something about it. He was an ex-Shinobi sure, but at most he could fight against ten bandits, no more. The years were not kind, especially for someone who passes his day behind a desk. He often asks himself, how the hell the Kage could maintain their strength despite this?

The fact that an Uzumaki child was the one who gives the new was also something he didn't expect. It would have been a great new in other circumstances, but how could he rejoice after hearing the boy's past? Kobo has seen older, stronger and wiser man break for less than that.

So imagine his surprises, when the door of his office opens, showing his assistant and young Arima. The boy was sent inside after a nod from the assistant who closes the door soon after.

"Hello again, Arima. What can I do for you ?"

"Hi. I was thinking… You told me earlier that you were a ninja right? And that if I need something I could ask, right?"

The boy is asking while the elder starts to panic. 'He would not ask me to go and get revenge for them, right? Oh, Kami please…'

"Yes for both… Why do you ask?" While an old man prays for the mercy of a young boy, said young boy was sure to have none. But not in the way the other thinks.

"I want to be trained as a Shinobi, I don't want to be weak ever again."

For several seconds, there was a pregnant pause. The mayor keeps a straight face, but internally he was ecstatic. 'YEESSSS!'

"Are you sure, young Arima? This is a difficult path to follow, you will not be able to change your mind later on if you learn too much."

Although he deeply wishes that the child could begin his training as soon as possible, giving him a perfect excuse to stay in the security of the village to train him, he couldn't do so without warning him of the risk. He was not some kind of monster who kidnap children with sweet promises of power.

(At this instant, both a war hawk and a snake sneeze, not knowing why.)

"I am sure, I know what being a ninja involve. I read about it in my mother's diary and heard from the samurai story. Please help me."

At those words the boy bow before his maybe-would-be teacher. Kobo saw it, he saw that the boy has some other kind of motive behind it, but he also saw that he has something that every great man in the land of fire wants to see in young ninja : The will of fire.

The will to protect, the will to fight for what is right, the will which the old-timer saw in many great men before. The will which made him decide to train the boy in front of him.

"Rise, Arima. Like I said, I will help you as much as I can, if you want to be trained, then I will train you." And if he could stay in the town, yet away from paperwork, well, who would complain ?

* * *

 ** **POV : Arima****

I did it! I was worried that the old man would refuse to teach an outsider, it seems it is not a problem after all.

 ** **For 'persuading' someone a lot stronger than you: +3 charisma****

Nice, I don't know why there are quotation marks around the persuading, but I don't care. The game is weird enough as it is, I don't need to find too much.

The old man seems motivated, he wants to start right away. I will not complain so, allons-y. We both moved to a vacant lot away from the homes to not bother them, but mostly to not be bothered by them.

"To begin, I would like to see what can you do physically and then with your chakra. Start to run around the field until I tell you to stop. Go!"

I don't have any objection to this so I start to run … run … run again …

"Faster ! My mother could exceed this in no time ! Do you call this running ?! I can only call this sleepwalking !" Kobo starts to yell at me, louder and harsher each time. I'm almost sure to hear something akin to amusement in his voice.

This old bastard… HE ENJOYS THIS! Why did I have to get a sadistic old man to train me !? If I slow down even a little he would shots pebbles on my back, forcing me to keep sprinting.

After almost a full hour I stop, I couldn't move my leg any longer. And this old monster still didn't tell me to stop-

"Finally, you could have stopped half an hour ago, but you seem to like it so much I didn't have the heart to say it. Now start to do some push-up!" Kobo told me with fake worry, but quickly change to his previous amusement.

I'm gonna kill this old man.

I regret asking him for his teaching already… Well, at least I will progress quickly with this.

The rest of the 'training' was hell. 100 push-up, 100 sit up and some other basic exercises... I'm 7-years-old, god damn it !

Breath in ... Breath out ... After that, we finally move to chakra.

 ** **For doing an impressive training for your current capacities :****

 ** **+7 strength****

 ** **\+ 2 perception****

 ** **\+ 4 endurance****

 ** **\+ 8 agility****

"Now kid, what do you know about chakra?" Kobo ask me while sitting on a rock.

"Chakra is the combination of spiritual and physical energy. We mix them to perform Ninjutsu, genjutsu and other techniques." I reply while breathing heavily. At least the rewards for this training were good, I doubt it will ever be as good since I'm currently building starts from nothing.

"Good answer, now, can you do anything with your chakra?" He asks while raising an eyebrow and looking kinda smug. I swear this old man has a double personality as soon as he starts to teach…

"Yes, I can sense chakra around me and if I focus far away in front of me. I can also cast a small genjutsu."

"Damn kid, these two abilities are normally for later, you need fine chakra control and be gifted with them to even hope to develop them. Seem that you will go far with that one." For the first time since we start this training session, a look of awe covers his face. "We don't have all day so here is my verdict." He took a deep breath.

"Your physique needs a lot of work, especially your strength. You have some endurance, sure. But you are slow and weak. For now, you will do 10 runs around this training field every morning, then every exercise I make you do in the same quantity. However, I think that you are a natural in chakra work. I will teach you a few chakra control exercises, starting with the leaf sticking, then after some time, I will teach you the real deal. For Bukijutsu (weapon technique), I want to wait for a little, it will do you no good for now since your strength will quickly grow, you should want to wait until you become more stable and only then train in them."

 ** **For receiving a good lesson from a good teacher :****

 ** **+1 intelligence****

 ** **\+ 1 luck****

Damn, even the game approves of his teaching and tell me that I'm lucky to have him. While I was speechless the old man picking up a few leaves from the ground and put one on my forehead.

"For the leaf sticking exercises, you need to move your chakra to your forehead, to the leaf and then to you again. You need to keep a constant flow and use not too little nor too much chakra. There is no trick, so I will let you try alone for now. I will check on you every few days if you block somewhere come find me at my office. Now, I have an old enemy of mine to fight..." His voice drops low near the end so I didn't hear what it was. Surely nothing important.

He walks away, leaving me alone on the training ground. I still have a leaf on my forehead that I keep sticking with my right hand, slowly I try to move my chakra as he told me.

'First to my forehead...'

I feel a warm sensation coming from my stomach and moving slowly in my head. I already used a few techniques using chakra, but I never took the time to really feel it … It's amazing.

'Then to the leaf ...'

This time the chakra leaves my body, for this step I can't be slow, I need to move to the next before making the leaf fly away.

'Finally taking the chakra back ...' The leaf was almost blown away, but by absorbing back my chakra it seems to stick it to me. It feels weird and it is hard to keep constant. After 10 or so seconds, the flow is disturbed and the leaf is pushed in front of me.

'Not bad for a first time ...'

 ** **You have learned a new skill !****

 ** **Leaf sticking :**** Active - [Level 1 / 5 ] - [22%]

One of the first exercises taught to future ninja. By practicing this exercise you will improve your chakra control.

Effect: Give some exp to improve your 'Chakra control' skill to level 20.

Cost: 10 CP / minute

Strange, this skill only has 5 levels? I guess you can do much outside of sticking more leaf and doing it for long… Anyways, I will use it to train my chakra control, it will be really useful since this is one of the most important skills I have, it reduces the cost of every chakra based technique after all.

Now, I will continue my training …

* * *

 ** **POV : Fuse Kobo****

The kid is good … Or not. I mean that he will be. Maybe. Surely. With some hope. For now, he is crappy. Yes, that's what I wanted to say, the kid is crappy. But, he improves really quickly, it's the only reason that I think he may ever be good.

It was good to blow some stress by being a difficult teacher. If it can help improve a kid, what could go wrong ? It was fun anyway.

Now I need to return to work, most particularly, I need to send a letter to Konohagakure to ask for help. It will most likely be a B class mission and it will cost us a lot, but I don't care, we may die if we don't and only a complete idiot would lie to make it pass as a low ranking mission. What would happen if the ninja they send is not enough ? What if they hold a grudge ? No, if there is a ranking system, it is not for nothing.

(Somewhere in a bridgeless land, a man sneeze for something that his future self may do)

I should inform them that an Uzumaki was found, if the kid wants to become a ninja, then let them know that one of the last surviving members of an allied clan is here will most likely make them accept him. If it can also bring a good Jonin to do the job at the same time, I will not complain.

* * *

 ** **Author note :****

Thank you for reading my first fanfic !

I will most likely use more often the third person POV, it's easier for some part and let me switch quickly between topic. I will still keep a lot of POV for Arima and some time for another character, though. The main reason for this is that Arima will only see things from his perspective (thanks, captain obvious) and it may let out detail that I would like to keep. Also, I use too much 'I'. (this is the real reason)

This chapter was a little longer than the previous one, I think it is a little too much for me right now so I may reduce the length of the future ones until I'm fine with it. Well, it will be the case as long as the story is good enough.

* * *

 **Answers :**

 **KSt0ne :** "Thanks for update. Was Obito 14 when he fought Minato? I though he was 16 or 18.  
About timeline shift, it is understandable but don't shift plot too much for MC's convenience."

 **Answer :** I'm not 100% sure, I looked at http: wiki/User :Seelentau/Naruto_Timeline (cut off the spaces) to know which year the event happen and how old the characters should be for every period. It's difficult to know when it takes place since I only read the manga, a lot happens in the anime. Anyway, I will try to stay close to the original timeline for the past (the futures will obliviously change), but I will take some liberty.

 **CriticalFanatic :** "I hope you give an explanation on how he just pulled a genjutsu out of his ass next chapter but otherwise is was a good chapter. And how long will it take for him to get to the leaf village?"

 **Answer :** Is the method told in this chapter was good enough for you ? I just want to precise, I always have one chapter in advance of what I post, just to be sure that I have some margins times. So I didn't pull it out after it was pointed, though I admit that I try to explain it better after your review. For Konoha, I'm not sure, but it should not be long, maybe 4 or 5 chapters from now ? It will not be too long.

 **Mr Beaver Buttington :** "You desperately need to work on your grammar, it's severely crippling the story."

 **Answer :** I will use your review to answer this one and for all: I know and I try my best to improve. Doing a fanfic is a part of this and I hope it will be better in the future. I'm also talking with someone to be my Beta reader, it couldn't have been done for this chapter but maybe for the next.

 **Ronel Templo :** "boooooooooo. I am a megalomaniac and I know this guy won't get a dojutsu. I feel it in my bones. Two reasons why, not OP MC and author might give up on this book. Bet it won't make it past 50 chapters and MC barely gets down to the good shit. 200 levels can't be done...by a humans brain capable of guilt...but a gamers pride and truely and their leeroooooy Jenkins attitude"

 **Answer :** I hope I will be able to bring this story to an end and not make Arima OP, at least not a god-like being just a year or two from this point in the story. What I will do is make some time-skips, from a few weeks to a few years. It will bring Arima to increase his techniques repertory and make the story advance quickly. Also, the level 200 is not god-level by this story standards, you will see later, but it is actually something a lot of canon character already archived.

 **Well-Intentioned Anti-Villain** : "Kurama clan, Dog-friendly?"

 **Answer :** Thanks for noticing this error, it is due to a bad copy/paste and I forgot to change the 'Dog-friendly' to 'Two-sided'.

* * *

 **Current Status :**

 **Name : Arima Uzumaki**

 **Title : The Gamer (effect : none)**

 **Level : 11**

 **EXP : 100 / 2000**

 **HP : 616**

 **CP : 1298**

 **S : 16**

 **P : 18**

 **E : 40**

 **C : 18**

 **I : 19**

 **A : 24**

 **L : 33**

 **SP : 50**

 **PP : 3**

 ** **MONEY : 6500 RYO****


	5. Chapter 5 : First fight

**Beta reader: TurtlePower98**

* * *

Normal thoughts

'Thoughts on the game'

"normal speech"

 **[The Game]**

 **Jutsu / game text**

 **Special speech**

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **POV : Third person**

It has been two weeks since Arima reached Atarashi's town, and as promised, Fuse trained him as much as he could. The morning started with a quick breakfast alongside Fuse's family. He then took his stuff and went to the training ground to work on his chakra control using the leaf exercise over and over until half his chakra had depleted. After that, he would do as much exercise as he could to improve his physical stats. Next, he took a quick lunch on the spot before training the few Ninjutsu techniques Fuse taught him, like the **Substitution** and the **Transformation**.

He didn't try to learn the basic **Clone** since he would learn better when he hit level 30, he didn't want to waste time. Those two techniques, however, were extremely under appreciated. They use little to no chakra and can be very useful. The first will most likely be one of Arima favorites, being able to escape a deadly blow and confusing your opponent. This is a real Ninja technique. The second will be perfect in case of bandit attacks, so he could confuse them. It can be anticipated by someone with good senses but most will miss it. Yet this is the second technique that Arima hopes to improve the most for the future. He also trains a little with some basic Genjutsu but without a living target, he can't do much. Fuse taught him a few but didn't expect a lot from it.

After a few hours of practicing, he switched to weapon handling. It was only Kunai and Shuriken for a while, but Arima was hit by a revelation: He loves weapons.

He was even really good with them after only a few minutes in his hand, and if he couldn't check himself, he would have sworn he had some kind of buff for weapon handling. It just feels so natural and so good that the look he starts to give to his Kunai creeps out Fuse and a few villagers.

Almost reluctantly, Fuse started to teach him to use a lot of different weapons: swords, axes, hammers, bows, spears, Bo staffs, sabers, halberds ... As soon as the poor Mayor found something in his collection, Arima took it and trained with it after his regular training until night fell. The regular training was as much to defend himself as it was to become a good ninja, but this particular part was only for Arima's enjoyment. Arima didn't learn a lot about any one weapon in particular, but learned to adapt quickly to everything at once.

Yet, despite Arima's obvious talent in this 'art' (he will fight to prove that 'art is weapon's shaped'), this isn't what stands out more about his ability. After the first week, Fuse found a book that would be Arima's first step toward his master field: 'An introduction to **Fuinjutsu** '. While every other thing could be learned just by practicing, Arima couldn't really start to train in **Fuinjutsu** even if he had a 100% EXP bonus for it. It was like an exotic language, you could have all the talent in the world to learn Russian, if you didn't start to take classes for the very basics, you will never understand it even if you get a few skills in it. It would be the same as knowing how to say a few sentences, but not knowing their meaning.

So, when Fuse gives the book to Arima and the latter reads it, not only did he have a natural talent for it, but he finally could train in this discipline wholeheartedly. He didn't have to wait for long to be able to create his own explosive seal and storage scroll, he even starts to experiment with a few strange ideas like for example: a Chakra disturbing seal which could render any Chakra unusable for anyone for a while.

He was also surprised that not only his blood was good to be used as ink for **Fuinjutsu** , but that it is too good. If he didn't dilute it with classic ink in a 1:10 dilution, the blood was simply too strong to keep stable. At least for now, he would have 'high-level ingredient' for later.

During his training he often gives gave himself Quests for his progress, he soon realised that he would gain the reward even if he forgot to put up the Quest first, but it didn't stop him to put some goal beforehand, even if it was only to try and do better than what was necessary for getting the reward.

All in all, Arima's level upped a lot and his stats grew even more, his current status grew as such:

 **Level: 23**

 **EXP: 3000 / 14000**

 **HP: 2950**

 **CP: 10550**

 **S: 42**

 **P: 63**

 **E: 87**

 **C: 35**

 **I: 59**

 **A: 66**

 **L: 58**

 **SP: 110**

 **PP : 3**

 **MONEY: 24700 RYO**

Somehow, when Arima complains jokingly that both his HP and CP were problematic to read with the unit at the end, the system had made a quick change to bring them the nearest 50's. It also states that when the number will be a lot bigger, it could round it to bigger tier too. Needless to say, he never complains ever again.

Arima used six perk points to get the remaining gaming elements and upgrade his **Uzumaki life** **force**. Now he has the **Gamer Interface** which lets him play more with his **Minimap** combined with the **Analyse** he could always see the name and level (if it is in the range of his perk) of everyone just above their head. His **Inventory** is somehow useful since it stops time for the item he wants to use, but since he also has storage scroll, it is a lot less useful than for everyone else. Also, it would be a pain to explain if he is seen.

The upgrade for his Uzumaki bloodline is really powerful, though. It brings his regeneration to 20% of his HP and CP per hour and more than anything it triples his chakra reserve. The next cap is for level 40 and he already wants to take it.

Finally, the last perk that he got and maybe the best surprise among them: The **Quick-seal**. Somehow the upgrade requirement was to be level 20 both in character and in **Fuinjutsu** since Arima so quickly learned it, he could buy the perk the moment he levels up. The upgraded version lets him select seven items from his inventory and it lets him get them out despite the restriction of the previous perk. However, he can't change the selection during a battle for the moment. It also creates a small tattoo on the back of both of his hand, showing a seven-pointed star with the Uzumaki swirl in the center. (It is the image for this fic)

Thanks to this new perk, Arima can summon Kunai, Shuriken, and some seals directly and instantly in his hands. If he prepares himself well, he can use a many more tools than the average ninja.

For his stats, Arima tries to train in everything to not be too low somewhere and therefore having an obvious weakness. Yet even with his best efforts, some stats rise quicker than others. His endurance is still his highest stat and Fuse affirms that Arima's is already as good as an average Genin, for someone training only for two weeks it can only be considered as amazing.

Not far behind, his perception, intelligence, agility, and luck are all mid-academic level, especially the physical half of them, which could pass as a third or even fourth-year academy student from Konoha. His strength and charisma on the other hand... They are entry level for an academy student, not low by any mean, Arima is still 7 years old and could be considered as good for his age. But the fact that his strength grows so little really bugs him. It seems that Arima's physical build is more speed oriented than anything. He hates it because he can't use some of the biggest weapons well because of their weight.

He also decided that he would not touch his SP until he knows that he will encounter a dangerous situation where he would need them, for now, he is happy to be able to increase his still low stats.

* * *

Today is different from the other days. Fuse had sent his letter to Konoha and received an acknowledgment of receipt. He knows that with the Third Great War ending, Konoha will need a few days until they can send someone to deal with the bandit problem, but at the same time, it is just that, a few days. He knows that it will be a group of Chunin or a Jonin, they will likely take Arima with them on the way back.

With that in mind, Fuse wants to take the afternoon to see Arima's progress. He was already informed to not train this morning in order to be at one hundred percent when the test will happen.

All this resulted in the current situation. On the familiar training ground stands the student and his teacher, only this time Fuse change his regular civilian clothing to a full ninja set. From the bottom to the top, he wears a classic pair of Shinobi blue and open-toed sandal, his black pants are taped to his shoes while weapons packs are found on both of his legs. Since he never made it to Chunin he didn't have the familiar green vest, in its place he wears a sleeveless deep blue hoodie with the hood on his head. On both of his arms, he wears white tape which covers his black gloves. The only asymmetrical part of his outfit is his Konoha blue headband that he is wearing on his right arm.

Arima is still in his black and red kimono uniform. He was often offered different items of clothing, but after trying them, they just feel wrong on him. Instead, he wears this particular set every time he trains and washes it as often as possible. The good news is that it is a surprisingly sturdy outfit, almost impossibly so. There are only two differences compared to the last time. First, he now has a small pouch on his right legs with basic weaponry, just in case. The second is that he has a small sword strapped to his back inside his Obi, a black Tanto with some red trimmings.

"So old man, what will be on the test?" Arima starts casually.

"Where did the respect you used to hold went? Kids grow so fast these days..." Fuse reply casually. Despite his words, this is a conversation they both were used to.

"You know where it went! It left as soon as you started having so much fun while I suffered during my training !" The younger one didn't wait for a second to continue his words. "And don't start saying some bullshit like 'It's a teacher's joy to see his student progress', we both know that what you like is acting like a sadist to de-stress after doing your paperwork!"

"Hum...? Did you say something?" The old man used an ancestral technique: Not-listening no Jutsu.

"Did you just...! RARGH !" The attack was super effective, Arima is (almost) enraged. 'Did you pull a Kakashi on me!?' "A-N-Y-W-A-Y. What are we doing now?" He tries to let it go and focus on the test, hoping he will be asked to attack the old man...

"Well, it's simple. We will fight-"

"YES!"

"... Your enthusiasm fills me with joy and concern. So I was saying, we will fight with everything you've learned, show me that you didn't pass the last two weeks doing nothing worthwhile." At the end of his sentence, they both took the confrontation seal. "Begin!"

* * *

 **POV: Arima**

"Begin !"

Finally, the old man will see what I've got for him. One second, we were both standing in the middle of the field, the next we both disappeared. Ninja can fight in the open but if they have the choice, they should always try to be sneaky. After all, when you can attack another without letting them know of your existence, you don't need to worry as much.

I stay behind a tree. As much as it pained me to admit it, I lost track of the old man during my dash. Not that much of a problem since I can track him with by Chakra Sensing. I focus for a moment, it feels like blocking every sense, yet at the same time, a new sense appears. It feels like it always has been here but muffled by the others. In an instant, I could feel every source of chakra in a 120° angle in front of me and for a little more than 100 meters away.

I turn around and search for my teacher, the forest is alive and has its own chakra, but it can't be compared to a human one, especially not with someone who knows how to use it like the old man. After all, if there is one thing he excels at, it is chakra control. He has a civilian origin, meaning less than average chakra, but his control was always good and he trains it regularly even after stopping being an active Shinobi.

...

... Found him! He slowly makes his way toward me among the tree branches. I take out a few disabling tags from my **Inventory** thanks to the **Quick-seal** perk, these seals can knock out someone if they are placed directly on their body. They only work on people with little chakra but it will perfect for him. I hide them in both of my sleeves for later. In the same way, I take a Kunai and an explosive tag, I wrap the tag around the Kunai while preparing my attack.

As soon as the old man jumps from a tree I throw the Kunai at him while activating the tag. He was about to throw a Kunai of his own before seeing the burning tag which will explode soon, he instead chooses to **Substitute** himself with a log and appear twenty meters on the right, this time I send him a few Shuriken. Trying to take him off guard, I give them a curved trajectory from both of his rights and left.

This time he counters them by sending as much Shuriken in one of the directions and hiding behind a tree for the others. As soon as the last stabbing sound echoes, he springs almost literally at me. He knows that he has the advantage in close combat, I'm as agile as him but when it comes to strength and skill? He could beat me without trying.

I take my Tanto in my right hand and pull out a Kunai in my left one in a reverse grip. The fact that Arima was right handed and that I was left handed in my past life make me perfectly ambidextrous, so I use it for attacking him.

He starts with a right high kick aimed at my head. Using my small size I fold my leg and tilt forward to pass under it, I pass to the left and find myself at his side, almost at his back. I try a stab with my Tanto but was stopped when he grabs my wrist and pulls violently. With his other hand, he gives me a good punch in the jaw, forcing me to collide into a tree.

Even with my head hurting, I know, thanks to my passive chakra sense that he is rushing at me. I jump on my left before hearing a stabbing sound. I turn quickly to see that the bastard had to throw my Tanto toward the place where my head would have been. I took it off from the tree trunk and face him once again.

I know that I have no chance to beat him in a normal duel, so I will try a trick even he doesn't know about …

I keep my face from grinning like an idiot and jump backward while sheathing my Tanto. During the jump I grab two Kunais and two explosive tags, I attach them to my Kunais and throw them at him. This time he has the time to send two of his own to intercept mine in the middle of their courses.

The explosion resulting create a lot of smoke between us, for a second I stand there to resume my balance after the jump and I saw a few Kunai passing through the smoke aiming at me.

Normally, I should have been able to deal with this easily. I could block them, dodge them and a lot of other things. But not now. Now, I'm doing something neither the old man or I should have expected.

I tripped.

The old man and I are shocked, the next second a Kunai pierced my throat and can be seen from my back, a second stab me deeply in the stomach while the third and fourth respectively dig into my shoulder and my leg.

Silence.

The blood starts to flow, I tremble while looking at him, he recognizes a lot of emotions, among them the most evident are hurt and betrayal. I fall on my knee and then on my side. I never broke eye contact with him.

"NO!" The old man scream, a few birds flew away.

...

Among these birds, one of them flies in the opposite direction, directly toward Fuse's back while he is still shocked. Just one meter before flying into him, the bird, a Red Cardinal, changes through a puff of smoke into... Me.

Without giving time to recover for the old man, I quickly took the disabling tag from my sleeve and patch it to his shoulder. Not even a second later the old man collapses.

"I win !" I said to no one.

Well, now that the match is finished I can finally open my inventory completely. I took off some rope to bind him. After that I took off a Chakra sealing tag and put it on his other shoulder, this seal, like the disabling tag and the explosive tag, is only a four centimeters wide and twelve centimeters long. They stick easily with some Chakra and with a burst of Chakra they can be activated. Perfect for this situation since this new seal while stopping him from using his techniques while letting regain consciousness.

I took off the disabling tag and (lightly) shake him.

"Wake up !" I said (scream) to him.

"What the!? Arima! Are you ok? Did I hurt you?!" He replied, with clear panic and concern. Now I regret a little what I did. Was it overkill?

"I'm fine, what you saw was a Genjutsu." I try to calm him. Good news, it works. Bad news, now he seems angry.

"Explain." He said dryly.

"Ok… I didn't throw two Kunais with an explosive tag for nothing. Just before I jump to give you enough space to use your own weapons to stop them, which you did. After that, since I know that you wanted to test me, you would have most likely only use Taijutsu, Kunai, and Shuriken to attack, since we were far apart you could only use the last two. Since you hate explosive tag I was sure that it would be a regular one, by the way." I said and make a pause to let him know that I will now speak about the real part of the plan.

"Now, while the smoke was hiding me, I did the signs for a technique you taught me, **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique**. From then you send me four Kunai like I expected, only you were already in my Genjutsu. I didn't trip, I used the **Substitution** to put a log in my place, letting you see me getting killed by your attack. Next, I used the **Transformation** to change into a bird and flew away, making a circle around you until I was close enough to end this fight. And Voila! Here we are!" I finish my tale with a reverence.

"You ... Ok, first: I regret so much teaching you this technique. Second, you change into ... A bird?" His face seems ... skeptical. Strange.

"Yes." I said casually, nothing wrong here.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT !?" He screams at me. I guess I did something wrong after all.

"I didn't know that changing into a bird was a problem, sorry?"

"No! I didn't mean, why, but literally how? It's impossible!" His eyes widen a lot. I'm sure he will

lose them one day.

"Well..." What is the problem? Kiba will make Akamaru take his appearance, so if a little dog can look like a child, why couldn't a child change into a little animal? "I just use the **Transformation** , like I said. It may be the first time that I use it to change into something not human, but I thought, why not?" Also, I'm pretty sure that changing into an item is possible as well.

"That's impossible! You can't just create a new technique like that!"

 **[ Congratulations! You just 'create a new technique like that'! By improving a technique beyond what is normally seen, you created your own. ]**

 **?** : ( active ) - [Level 1 / 50] – [7%]

It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. It gives the physical capacity of what the user change into, but can't increase the user stats if the form taken is better than the original.

Effect: Triple the cost of every technique used while transformed.

Cost: 1000 CP per hour

 **[ How should it be named ? ]**

Well, the game and its timing ... Let's call it **Metamorphosis**. The idea is close enough and I like how it sounds.

"I didn't know I couldn't do it, so I did it. And I'm sure that others are able to, not only change into an animal but also objects or anything else." I will not give up without the last word.

"You know what...? I give up. I was told that the Uzumaki like to ignore the laws of physics, anyway." He took it quite well actually. Should I told him that an orange wearing kid will one day be able to prank the whole village of Konoha without being seen for the most part and run away from the Anbu for a while? Naww...

"!"

Suddenly, I sense something. Since I have a lot of Chakra I didn't turn off my **Chakra sense** until now only the two of us were in range but a third signature appeared. The problem is that it comes from the opposite direction to the village ... It is in the same direction than the town the bandit took over.

I whisper "Old man, I sense someone over there." I point him. His face hardened and I took off the rope.

"Arima, change into a bird again and go look, I will be close behind." Somehow he seems to have a lot more charisma now than ever, he really feels like the leader of a town.

"Yes." I quickly change back into a Cardinal. I don't know why, but it is really easy to change into this bird and almost impossible for any other... Must by my red hair, it is closer to the red feathers.

Anyway, I flew toward the Chakra source. Like I thought, it is a bandit ... For a second I almost fall into what I call: Sasuke-vengeance-mode, or ' **berserk** ' + ' **Price of a life** '. This time I will be in control ... Or at least, I will be in control while fighting him.

I use **Analyse** on the bandit.

 **Name: Nakata**

 **Level: 21**

 **A bandit who was sent by his leader as a scout for an attack on Atarashi town. The group thinks that the village may have called for some Ninja to deal with them. They want to kill them first so that the Ninja can't be paid and maybe have no reason to attack them.**

 **Conditions: Attentive, fearful and too focused**

Fuck, they will attack this town now!? I need to deal with him quickly. I use a small **Genjutsu** to mask my form since I am really small right now it isn't hard. I flew toward him, just before hitting him I stop and took off a new disabling tag and stick it on the back of his head.

With the most elegance, this bandit could ever bring, he makes a perfect flop and fall face first.

... That's all !? How in hell was it so easy !? Damn, **Fuinjutsu** used on an unaware target is OP. Well, he doesn't know how to use chakra so I can't be overconfident.

"Well, at least it was efficient ..." Fuse appears next to the unconscious bandit while I perch on my teacher's shoulder.

"Pyouh!" I said with some sarcasm in my voice.

"Wha...? Arima, turn back into a human. I don't speak chicken." He said while deadpanning.

I poke him with my beak, then jump to the ground before changing back into my human form.

"First of all, don't call me a chicken, ever. I changed into a Cardinal. Second, I said 'What did you except by the one who defeated you a few minutes ago, old man?'" I smirk at him. I'm not overconfident here, I promise.

"You little ..." He tightens his fist and gains a tick mark on his forehead. "You will regret it one day.

For now, we will bring this one with us back to the village, I have some stress to vent and I can only hope this idiot will resist a little before answering our questions. So come, Birdy!" He said completely seriously before finishing with a laugh.

The fact that the kind (if a little weird) old man that trained me said that he will torture someone else with a dark smile... Somehow this makes me sick but at the same time, I don't care. Does the perk activate itself? Did I consider him an enemy? If yes, who far would it change me? If not, is it really right to live in a world where 7-year-old kids aren't bothered by seeing torture?

Once again, I ask myself a lot of questions...

 **[ QUEST ENDING: Veni, Vidi, Vici ]**

 **Your teacher will test you, prove him your worth!**

 **[ Main objective ]**

 **Get his approval**

 **[Side Objective ]**

 **Defeat him (x)**

 **Find the intruder (x)**

 **[ Reward ]**

 **10000 exp + 10000 ryos (main)**

 **10000 exp + 10000 ryos (side) each**

 **You have gained a level! [Level: 24]**

 **You have gained a level! [Level 25]**

 **Your skills have level up!**

 **Your stats have level up!**

 **You gain a new title 'Birdy'!**

* * *

 **Author note :**

Thank you for reading my first fanfic !

This chapter is the first that receive the help of my beta reader, **TurtlePower98** , which I thanks again!

I hope you like it, personally I think that it is the best one so far. Not only the grammar, but the content as well. The next chapter will be a little shorter than this one, but the 7th should be longer to compensate.

Anyway, everyone, have a good day!

* * *

 **Answers :**

 **KSt0ne:** "Will konoha take him, he may be sleeper agent. Boy survive village massacre alone then raised in rural village that bandit attacks, he survives again. Isn't this little suspicious.  
Want to see more about gamer pushing him to be emo, he refusing."

 **Answers:** They will take him in, Uzumaki was allied with Konoha so they can't openly refuse him easily. Especially since he is only a child. Moreover, if they aren't brain dead, they will always welcome someone who can bring back a whole bloodline alive. Of course, it doesn't mean that they will not suspect him, but what better place is there to look at his compartment than in Konoha? **  
**

 **The Fallen Fox:** "Again a good chap. Hope arima joins/goes to konoha by the end of chap 4/5. Also please get him a kick ass taijutsu and kenjutsu style. While being an uzumaki fuinjutsu specialist is great and all but he needs to develope more in ken-gen-tai."

 **Answers:** Arima will most likely step in Konoha in chapter 8 or 9, it's later than what I accept but I don't want to rush it. For his style, it will not be Taijutsu since he has a lot of weapons. The style will be original, or at least not completely copied from another story.

 **The-Funeral-Pyre: "** Unless you purposely cripple your MC's growth it should be relatively impossible for him to not be OP as hell in a year. Look at the original Gamer and see what he became in a year. Anyone dedicated to getting stronger with The Gamer power grows at incredible rates."

 **Answers:** Exactly. But my version of the Gamer is a lot slower than the original, I recommand you to read " **Ninja Gamer"** from DragonKnightRyu. Of course, I will not do the same, but like this story, I will take my time to level up Arima.

 **akasuna123:** "he was around 15-17 when he fought minato a kage also if minato was a fraction of a second slower he would have lost. also before that when obito saw rin die he unlocked his mangekyou and killed a platoon of anbu kiri nin effortlessly, this elvel of power hasn'y really been shown before you should remember that the second hokage was killed by a squad from the kinkaku force from kumo. this obito was op already. shisui is able to create copies of himself with shunshin and he was like 9 to fight root anbu. also itachi was only 13 when he killed off the entire uchiha are many op characters in naruto you shouln't have any reservations in making your character op."

 **Answers:** Thanks for the reminder, your comment give me an idea which will make the Gamer ability more logic for this world standard.

 **zubhanwc3:** interesting story. one thing I noticed is that you tend to have a few grammar mistakes randomly written in, so I would recommend you to use grammarly. it is a free software that usually fixes the majority of your grammar problems, which is useful when you don't have a beta

 **Answers:** THANK YOU! I have tested Grammarly and good god, It is perfect! It will help me a lot to correct the majority of my mistake before sending them to be beta read.

* * *

 **Current Status:**

 **Name: Arima Uzumaki**

 **Title: Birdy (effect: Under 'Metamorphosis' and in bird form, other can't easily differentiate you from a regular bird, even from your Chakra.)**

 **Level: 25**

 **EXP: 4000 / 16000**

 **HP: 3400**

 **CP: 11650**

 **S: 45**

 **P: 70**

 **E: 90**

 **C: 40**

 **I: 65**

 **A: 76**

 **L: 72**

 **SP: 120**

 **PP: 4**

 **MONEY: 54700 RYO (= 5470 $)**


	6. Chapter 6 : Before the storm

Normal thoughts

'Thoughts on the game'

"normal speech"

 **[The Game]**

 **Jutsu / game text**

 **Special speech**

Flashback

* * *

 ** **POV: Third person****

It has been a few hour since Fuse took the bandit with him. After the test (that he aced, by the way), Arima decided to go to his provisional room to rest. He sats on his bed while giving a quick look around him. Some chair, a desk, a vanity and a dressing. Each quite simple, but the room was perfect for him. Arima then starts to think about what happened.

During the fight, Arima didn't mind using a tactic of showing his death to his teacher. While he couldn't argue about the efficiency, this was really a dick move. Well, Fuse bounces back like nothing happen but still. The fact that he doesn't care about this or for the bandit being tortured either is not natural, it must be the Game, right?

At least, that was what Arima wanted to believe. If it was due to the Game action, then although it was bad, it would not be his fault. But what if the Game didn't do anything about it? What about if it was his own mind that was the problem?

He tried. For a long time, he tried. He tried to find a particular sentence somewhere, in the Perk description, on a Status Effect, on a Skill… Anywhere. But despite trying, he didn't find anything. The perk "price of a live", which is his major concern most of the time, only activated when it is against enemies. It can be acceptable for the bandit, but not for Fuse.

After all, if there was one thing that both of the previous lives of Arima could agree on, it was that Arima was not interested in violence.

He mays love weapons, training and creating his own seals. But he doesn't love them because he wants to use them on people. He doesn't want to use his training and seals on living persons.

Or should he rather say "didn't" instead of "doesn't"? Because yes, even if you would like to deny it, Arima was ecstatic when he was fighting Fuse. He was enjoying every second of it.

The feeling the adrenaline gave him as his lives could have been taken, the joys he felts when he exchanges hit with his teacher. The overwhelming pride and fulfillment he received when Fuse was defeated… This was the first time he felt it, yet he already wants to taste it again.

The first time he kills a bandit, he didn't feel any of these because he was stunned by his action. He was also under the effect of Berserk which reduces drastically his Charisma and in the same way his emotions. The second time he attacks a bandit, just after talking to Fuse, Arima was secretly hoping for a good fight. He didn't realize it himself at the time, but now he understands that he was as much surprised that his plan works so well that he was disappointed for the same reason.

In summary, Arima is not only unashamed, he also is discovered that he is some kind of battle-addict… The term may seem strong for the situation at hand, but for the life of him, he couldn't find any moment from both of his lives that give him such feeling.

This is exactly what is starting to scare Arima and make him reconsider if he should really try to become stronger. After all, how know what will he become when he starts to improve again?

His thoughts were interrupted by a few knocks on the door.

"Enter," Arima said.

The door open slowly, showing Fuse back in civilian clothing. Somehow, he had a baseball bat tied on his hip…

"Hey Arima, how are you feeling ?" The old-man said in his grandfatherly voice.

"I'm fine…" Arima paused for a few second for thinking. "old-man, can we talk for a minute?" He said after taking his decision.

"Of course Kid, what can I do for you ?" He nods while sitting on a chair.

"Well… Remember when I told you that I wanted to train to protect other and never being helpless? It was true and still is, but during our fight, I felt… I felt that I also enjoy it, not just a bit. A lot actually. I also barely felt any guilt for… Well, anything actually. I'm afraid of what I may do and become..." The more Arima speak, the quieter he became.

"You are not scared of what you may force to do, but that you may enjoy it… Somehow, I find it funny." He chuckles.

Arima glares at him.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not laughing at you, but at the situation. This argument isn't uncommon, but I never ever saw it happen at your age. For a single kid moreover." He said with a smirk.

"Finding Ninja who doesn't feel guilty is actually like winning the lottery for any Shinobi village, among them, a lot enjoys fighting as much, if not more than you do." He continued.

"This argument is seen when kids like that are seen by older civilians who spend their lives hiding behind a wall and being protected. They don't even know from by which end you need to hold a Kunai !" He joked.

"What you need to know, is that Kids like you aren't bad. You know why this condition is actually a lot more present in Shinobi Clan, especially big one like yours rather than in Civilian?" He made a pause for dramatic effect. "It's because they survive. They don't break down from what they did, They don't hesitate when it comes to killing their enemies and more importantly, they know how to live a normal life without being torn by the guilt."

"In Clans, these people live and have children while others may not, so their own children have more chance to be same. The older and bigger the clan, the more individual like you could be found. The fact that battle interests you is the same, a lot of Shinobi clan live in battle after all."

That... makes a lot of sense actually. In this world, heredity is extremely important, just look at the Kekkai Genkai (bloodline limit) like the Sharingan or the Byakugan. If such thing can be passed down, so why not this?

Value from my past lives remains, but my body just doesn't react much even knowing it, so the conflict is why I feel bad now.

"Arima… What you are afraid of is natural. After all, you are right in thinking that some people with the same condition as you may become… Not good people?" He half-asks at the end because calling them anything else could be inappropriate. Yet it would have been true. "There are two things you can do to stay yourself. First, you need to remember your goal: What and who are you fighting for? Secondly, I advise you to try meditation. It helps a lot to control your emotion." Fuse said.

"Ok. Thank you old-man… It really helps." Arima replied with a small smile on his face.

"No worry boy. I'm your teacher, it is my role." He gives his best grandfatherly smile. "Anyway, I wasn't here for that, remember the bandit you captured? I use some… Diplomacy on him and he kindly answers every question I had." This time, his smile was kind of dark and he seems to glows...

'What is he saying? The old-man uses diplomacy on a bandit and it works…? '

'Wait.'

I use ****Analyse**** on his baseball bat.

 ** **Name: Diplomacy****

 ** **Rank: Rare****

 ** **Summary:**** ** _ **"If diplomacy didn't work, it's because you didn't use enough!"**_**

'Oh boy… I should forget it. Quickly.'

While Arima shook his head, Fuse was stroking the weapon while wanting a few second. Either to let Arima digest the information or for dramatic effect. He seems to love the drama.

"So, he told me that their group had attacked a town two week ago, most likely yours, but they already want to attack another. This time it will be ours. Arima, I will not push you to do anything, actually, I would like that you stay in security in the village or that you run to Konoha. I don't know how long you can stay in… Bird form, but I think you could do the travel in two to three days easily. Yet, I feel like you may refuse and would do something stupid, like fighting the bandit alone while-" I cut him off.

"No, that's stupid," Arima said, deadpanning.

Fuse looks at Arima completely caught off guard. He must have expected him to act like one of those Shonen protagonists who, when pushed to run away from a fight would attack alone beforehand. Too bad, he is not an idiot.

"Woah… O-Ok, good I guess. So, you will go to Konoha ?" He looks a little betrayed but at the same time, he is overjoyed to see that he would be well. Too bad, he is not a coward either.

"No, I will help you. I may not be good enough for fighting directly for now, but I can still do a lot." Arima gives him a mischievous smile. It will be interesting.

Fuse seems uncomfortable seeing this. "Ok… Then just know that they will come in two days at dawn, the village will prepare its defense. I will not give you any order except this one: If thing goes badly, run. Don't try to act like a Hero. Act like a Ninja and prepare for the next time. Heroes die while Ninjas survive."

"Don't worry. I will be fine."

With those words, Fuse nodded and left the room.

* * *

 ** **POV: Arima****

 **For having a good conversation with someone on your side: +3 charisma +2 intelligence!**

I look at the door which just close behind the old-man.

So the bandits are back? Them I will welcome them warmly …

But first, I must say that while I'm grateful for the old-man explanation about my… condition? I really don't like how it sounds... I still feel like I was cheated.

First, I have perks pushing me to kill other to become stronger and making it easier.

Second, I have a traumatic past which could give competition with Sasuke in canon.

Thirdly, I just discovered that I am a natural guiltless psychopath who could be Danzo dream soldier?

Fuck my life. Did the world want me to be some kind of emo-king?

The only reasons why I'm not a serial killer right now is that I'm too weak and that I have my past life common sense. I really need to work on what Fuse recommend me to keep it together.

So first: Know what I fight for... I fight to survive. Sure, I would like to save Fuse and the villager, but while I would be sad if Fuse died, I would not for anyone else. If Fuse died... It would be painful. I only know him for less than two weeks but he helps me a lot and invited me to his house with his family. I will not let him die, that is for sure, but... It will only be enough for a while. After dealing with the bandit, that I have literally no problem killing, I will travel to Konoha and Fuse will stay here.

I come to this world without much choice and truthfully, I don't have any big goal. Protecting the story timeline? The very fact that I'm alive fuck it up, so unless I kill myself, it is already too late. Defending Konoha? I didn't even know where it is, why would I want that for now?

Then I guess I only have the second one, meditation. It may be useful. Who knows?

I sat on my bed cross-legged and close my eyes.

I start to think about my emotion, they are still there but not all of them. Shame, guilt, and self-disgust are impossible for me now, at last when it comes to fighting. On the other hand, I still feel anger. Not only I can feel it, but it is even more now than ever. It isn't always present, after all, I spend the last two weeks in peace. But when the bandits are mentioned...

The possibility to run away didn't even cross my mind. I was only thinking about how I would kill them all. Is it how Sasuke would feel about Itachi? I can somehow understand how it could break him. He would have been an 8-years-old and for at least 4 to 5 years, nobody would have tried to stop him in his self-destructive obsession.

My breathing has got irregular while thinking, I focus on it for a few minutes. When I am calm again I open my eyes to a familiar blue box.

 ** **[ Congratulation! You gain a new skill: 'Meditation' ]****

 ** **Meditation**** **: ( passive / active ) - [Level 1 / 50] – [16%]**

 **By reflecting on your past and controlling your emotion, you learn to master them. By circulating your chakra through your body, you can also use it to train your chakra control.**

 **Effect passive:**

 **Increase emotion control by 4%**

 **Increase negative status resistance by 1%**

 **Effect active:**

 **Give some exp to improve your 'Chakra control' skill until level 50.**

 **1h of meditation equal 1h of sleep**

Its… perfect. Not only does it give me a way to train my chakra control, it also gives me some resistance to the bad status effect AND it gives me a way to stay calm if I want to. While the Gamer mind would force me to stay calm, I remained in control here. Like I said, it's perfect!

The fact that it can be trained instead of sleeping is weird but cool. Well, sleeping is for resting the body and the mind, so it's isn't weird if I could do both while meditating.

Anyway, I will train the hell of this skill until tomorrow morning, I would rather have it as high as possible for the battle in two days .

* * *

 ** **~One day later~****

 ** **Your skills level up! Meditation is now level 12 ! Chakra control is now level 35!****

 ** **By training for a long period of time, you gain 2000 exp!****

I open my eyes to this screen. I skip dinner yesterday and spend all night circulating my chakra in every part of my body. Somehow, it helps a lot to familiarise me with it. It's awesome.

Anyway, I have some work to do today, I may be almost genin level, it will not be enough against a lot of bandits. Moreover, fighting fairly is stupid for a ninja... Especially when I know when and where they would attack.

"I have a lot seal to make~!" I said to nobody in a sing-song voice.

Now, let the game start...

* * *

 ** **POV:?****

I'm surrounded by idiots... Some guy didn't come back from the party last time and now a scout is missing... These guys are useless. But something is fishy. Even for them, it's hard to believe they could die so easily. They didn't run away, their stuff is still here and both of them aren't the type to betray. They are too cowardly to do it.

Someone may have taken them, but who? ...Wait, the old mayor of our next target is an ex-Genin if I'm not wrong. Maybe it's him?

Shit. If it's him then we may be in trouble. If they know about us since the first one disappears then they could have contacted Konoha already. What should I do …

I look at my men. Some are playing around, some are gambling, some are with the girls… And no one is training. Fuck, they are useless.

It's decided then. Tomorow we attack like we planned and I look quickly if some Ninjas are waiting for us, if there is no one, then I found the Mayor and force him to answer me quickly. If there is… I hope I could use those incompetents to waste some of their chakras before I finish them. As long as there isn't any Jonin I should be fine.

If everything goes south, I could just run away while leaving the group to buy me some time.

* * *

 ** **POV: Third person****

While this happens, somewhere in a great village, a different scene took place.

An old-man smoking a pipe is sitting on a sofa while looking at a young blond man working at his desk. Not that long ago, the older of the two was the one working here and it warms his heart to see such a scene.

'I am so happy… Someone finally took my place after so many years…' Some tears gather in his eyes. 'Finally ..'

'I'm free from paperwork !'

Such disappointing thoughts aside, the young man was starting to feel like someone had pulled him into a trap he would never escape from... He shivers for a few second before choosing to forget it.

"Tell me Hiruzen… Why are you here again?" The blond one said.

The now named Hiruzen, 3rd Hokage and head of the Sarutobi clan turn his head to him. "Why, of course, it's to see how you are doing, Minato-kun!" And if he could savor the fact that someone else suffers from the paperwork instead of him, then he would not complain…

Minato Namikaze, freshly named 4th Hokage and somehow already regretting it, let a sigh while reading another document from one of the stacks blocking the view of his desk.

"Mission request… Bandits… B to A rank… A little town near the coast…" The young Hokage start to mumble to himself. "Side request… Bring back a…!" He stopped abruptly and stood up.

The ex-Hokage looks at his successor with a raised eyebrow.

"Anbu!" At his call, two masked individuals jumped from nowhere and kneel in the center of the room. "Go fetch Kushina, now!" As soon as the word left his mouth, the two suspicious men disappeared with extreme speed.

"What is it about Minato-kun?" Hiruzen asks but knows that he would understand when just after a few seconds the two Anbu members come back, in the same way. This time however they have with them a beautiful red-haired woman.

"What happen Minato?" She asks a little worried. He didn't found out that she had prank the civilian council, right?

"Look at this." He hands her the mission form he had read earlier.

Now, both the Anbu and Hiruzen become curious about this situation. Kushina took the paper and read it until she stops at the exact same place Minato did.

She raises her head and asks with determination to her husband. "Where?" She let out some intent leak out. It wasn't killing intent, but if he didn't answer quickly it would change.

He hesitated… For half a second before the Intent change into a promise of pain (and prank) if he didn't comply in the next second. "Atarashi, a town 5 days away from here in this direction-" He points tensely out of the window. As the Hokage, he had to learn how to go anywhere from his village, so it isn't weird for him to know the exact way to go there. But also as the Hokage, he shouldn't comply so easily as well.

He didn't have the time to finish his sentence before Kushina jumps to the window, open it and run into the distance. It took less than a tenth of a second to do all of this. While everyone knows about Minato high S-rank strength, it is a lot less know fact that his wife is as strong as him. After all, almost everyone who knows it is either an ally to scared to speak about it or is dead.

The sonic-boom resulting crack a few glass around his office. Since the room is for the Hokage, the glass is specially made to resist shock and unpredictable Ninja. It is just enough to not explode and Minato thanks the one who makes it so.

"-but you would surely make it in a day." He finishes his sentence for himself, like if no one just left while breaking the wall of sound. Nope, nobody.

"Minato-kun… What the hell is this request for ?" Hiruzen couldn't help but ask, he didn't see Kushina this serious often. Only twice before today, at her wedding with Minato and the day she tried to prank the Anbu department by exchanging their mask with a neon pink version of them. Spoiler alert: She succeeded.

"... The mission is a regular bandit extermination, they may be a few ronin but nothing uncommon. But, the side mission is..." He stops to build the suspense. Ninja love drama. "To recover an Uzumaki."

Silence.

The three other men in the room thought the same thing at the same time. 'A second Kushina?… We are doomed.'

* * *

 **Author note :**

Thank you for reading my first fanfic!

Unfortunately, my beta-reader didn't contact me since the last chapter, so this one isn't as edited than the previous. The silver lining is that it was decided that this one would be a little shorter than the other, letting the next be more focused on the fight. I also write the author note and answers for the question only a few hours before posting the chapter, so I can change have everything that was posted. It also means that the length of the chapter isn't related to the number of question/answers.

Also, the 'answers' part below, it may look long but it can't be helped, I like to answer your question or correct information. Just know that I read everything and everytime someone thanks me I appreciated it a lot.

By the way... 374 Followers and 256 Favorites...? It's amazing, I... I don't know what to say. Thank you again, everyone, I will do my best to entertain you. ^^

* * *

 **Answers :**

 **akasuna123:** "arima should try adding chakra flow to his weapons to increase its penetration power [...]. i think it would be wise for arima not to use blood as ink for fuinjutsu because if a jashinist got his blood they could use it to kill him by making a connection using his blood and the pentagram and stabbing themselves."

 **Answers:** I read about your idea and I had already planned to give Arima some of them. The Jashiniste problem is too much of a special case for forcing Arima to not use his blood, its a really powerful ability of his after all. Of course, if he knows he would have to face Hidan, he wouldn't use them. (Fun fact, my corrector tried to change Jashiniste into Fashionista)

 **darthrecca:** "As for events in konoha, are you going to change the kyuubi massacre arc? And if yes then adopt little naruto? Or would he throw caution to the wind and help minato and kushina during little naru's birth. Also uchiha massacre? Eyes on him by danzo and or orochi? Lastly will it be like those fics where the danzo is actually trying to help konoha?"

 **Answers:** The very fact that Arima exists will change the story as we know it. How much is the only question. Since Arima will live in Konoha from chapter 9 and onward, he will have a role in those major event.

 **Inimicus** : "I got an idea for a wrecked jutsu, for this hero to learn. You can have him learn to make Blood Ink Clone of some sort kinda like the drawings that Sai makes in Naruto. But his Blood Ink clones, can exploded to create or effected others with the effects of different seals your hero knows how to use. So in theory it is also kinda like an exploding clone as well if he should create such a clone as to make it do so. [...]"

 **Answers:** It is a good idea, I may use something similar but I may also change some details. Thank you ^^.

 **The-Funeral-Pyre:** "Nice. Thanks for the new chapter. I like the touch with the new title lol. Anyways, just by the perk's name 'Quick Seal' I was expecting something totally different- like being able to make seals much quicker and in battle, or learning how to make seals solely from your chakra in midair, on the ground, or on touch.

I have a guess for his weapon style, is it going to be using something like 'Quick Seal' to rapidly switch between weapons to keep opponents guessing/off-balanced/reeling while also having a weapon for any situation?

If MC does do something like this, having multiple versions of the same weapon could be a good idea, just with varying lengths to the weapon. That way you can low key switch them out and the opponent might not notice the length change and try to dodge as before, only to wind up being hit unexpectedly."

 **Answers:** I have to admit, I didn't thought about it for the name 'Quick-seal' I had in mind the quick slot from game like Skyrim with give an instant change of weapon for exemple. I will not change it though, I like it. The other application of seal (combat and from chakra only) will appear later, but they are highter level technique. (not endgame.)

 **Lead99** **:** "Good chapter. But I never understand when people say that their body is not built for strength when being a gamer. Their body is built for basically anything and has the unlimited potential for anything they set their minds to."

 **Answers:** A two-meter muscled Gamer would have a easier time gaining strenght, while Arima is more agile. My version of the gamer give the user no cap, so even if it would be slower, Arima could be the strongest in the Elemental nation with only strengh if he only train that. Imagine he have a x0.9 gain in strenght EXP while a x1.1 in agility. It's not much, but the difference existe.

 **zubhanwc3 :** "Also, a really well done gamer fic that I recommend reading is "the root of darkness" it was originally a Naruto fic before it eventually crossed over with Harry Potter, but it is, to date the best fic when it comes to implementing the gamer system in the Naruto universe. sadly it hasn't been updated in awhile."

 **Answers:** I am not much of an Harry Potter fan, I only watch the movie and while I liked them, it didn't mark me much. I will try it but I may not go too far with it. I have the bad habit to not finish the Fanfic that I start reading since I start another in the middle of it...

 **Ruberforumfree** : "I hope you will make a romance with Arima x Kushina! I've start to read you fiction for this xD then i've found the gamer system"

 **Answers:** Sorry to disappoint you then, Kushina is with Minato and is... fifteen years older than Arima? (more or less)

 **TyquanUchiha:** "So is he older then naruto but younger then kakashi. Like 3 years older then b naruto. Sorry not really good with time."

 **Answers:** I will make the timeline more clear in a future chapter, but for now: Kakashi is 5 years older (currently, 13 Y/O) and Naruto will be 10 younger than Arima.

* * *

 **Current Status :**

 **Level: 25**

 **EXP : 6000 / 16000**

 **HP: 3400**

 **CP: 11800**

 **S: 45**

 **P: 70**

 **E: 90**

 **C: 43**

 **I: 67**

 **A: 76**

 **L: 72**

 **SP: 120**

 **PP: 4**

 ** **MONEY : 54700 RYO (= 5470 $)****


	7. Chapter 7 : Bandit attack

Normal thoughts

'Thoughts on the game'

"normal speech"

 **[The Game]**

 **Jutsu / game text**

 **Special speech**

Flashback

* * *

 **POV: Third person**

Arima stands up after his night meditating. He was pleased to see that his **Meditation** skill grow enough to provide him a better control over his emotion and a resistance against negatives status effect. The fact that an hour of meditation gives a little more than two hours of sleep is a bonus that Arima would not reject.

He opens window next to his bed. Fuse told him that unless he makes powerful seals to block every entrance and exit to his room, closing them will change nothing for a Ninja. The next second he transformed into a red bird and fly out for the forest.

He starts to look around to see if he could take advantage of the geography. Thankfully, the village was built next to a mountain on one side and with a river on the other side. The back lead to a road for Konoha and in the front is the forest from where the bandit should come from.

This forest is way higher than the village, giving them the higher ground to spy on them if they want, but between the forest and the town, there is a huge wasteland with only a main path to go to the town in the center. The 'training ground' Arima used with Fuse is as much on the forest as on this wasteland, it depends on what does he wanted to train.

Thinking about it, the town is really well placed for defending against any enemies...

Arima starts to use his **Chakra sense** to see if there is some scout around. Luckily, there was none. At least, nobody who could be near enough to be a problem.

Now, Arima can safely start his scheme... With this in mind and still in bird form, Arima let a gloomy yet cute chirp.

 **[ NEW QUEST: To glory ]**

 **The bandits are back, meet them with a vengeance.**

 **[ Main objectives ]**

 **Stop the attack**

 **[ Side objectives ]**

 **Kill their chief yourself**

 **Fuse live**

 **Every bandit die**

 **Every civilian life**

 **[ REWARD ]**

 **20 000 EXP + 20 000 Ryos + special perk**

 **10 000 EXP + 10 000 Ryos (for each side quest)**

* * *

 **~A few hours later~**

Arima was quite proud of his work. He was sure that the bandit would not see it coming. Moreover, by staying often in his bird form he starts to level it a lot. After all, it only took 10% of his chakra per hour while he recovers 20% at the same time. As long as he didn't use anything else, he could stay like this forever. Now though, the cost decrease a lot and the penalty which increases the cost of his other chakra technique reduces as well.

His **Fuinjutsu** skill grows as well, but he will keep the surprise for later.

After this, Arima went to see Fuse and told him what did he do. Needless to say that the Old man was shocked by what his student prepared, yet this also pleased him that the kid worked so hard for his and the village sake. He gives Arima his version of the plan so that they would not have any friendly fire. It would be stupid to be killed by their own allies rather than the bandits after all.

The two of them spend the afternoon plotting when the sun starts to fade in the distance, they decided to go back home to eat together, maybe for the last time.

When it was time to sleep, Arima meditates again since he would need less time to be at his peak this way. Four hours later he 'wake up' and start to create some seals, he would never have enough. Especially when his life is on the line.

While crafting, Arima asks himself what should he do with his stats point. After all, he has 120 points ready to use and if there was a day when he needs them, it would be this one.

For a moment, he wanted to use them all on only one stat, making him really good at it but he quickly abandoned this idea. After all, what is the point in being super strong if he is slow and fragile? Every stats need the other to be not too far from them to really be useful.

He currently has :

 **HP: 3400**

 **CP: 11800**

 **S: 45**

 **P: 70**

 **E: 90**

 **C: 43**

 **I: 67**

 **A: 76**

 **L: 72**

 **SP: 120**

His Luck is high enough and he can't really see how it would work, so it is a no for it. Same for Charisma, it could be good for his life in Konoha but he doubts that the bandit would care about it. Every other stat should be useful in their one way beyond that...

He made his choice.

 **HP: 4500**

 **CP: 15000**

 **S: 80 (+35)  
**

 **P: 100 (+30)  
**

 **E: 100** **(+10)**

 **C: 43**

 **I: 100** ** **(+33)****

 **A: 88 (+12)  
**

 **L: 72**

 **SP : 0**

In the end, he knows that the fight would be more likely in his bird form while he will only stay as a spectator, so Perception is really important. His Endurance and Intelligence would assure that he would have much more Health and Chakra than before. He gave a major boost to his strength because he can't afford to be too far behind with it, on the other hand, he put some points on agility just because some were left behind and he doesn't want to have odd numbers in the others.

While putting the last points, he had already finished creating his seals and put them in his **Inventory**. He looks at the clock from his **Gamer interface** to see that the dawn should be in half an hour.

Once again, he flew out of the house and went high in the sky. His stats increase finally show itself by how easily did he gain altitude from only a few wing flapping. Thanks to his Title 'Birdy', almost no one would suspect him from being a transformed Ninja as long as he doesn't use techniques in front of them, this gives him the possibility to spy on the bandit without worry.

Only a couple of minute later, Arima found the group making camp on the near top of the mountain overlooking the village. Ironically, they were only a few minutes away from the place were Arima lead Masato, the first man Arima killed, to jump off a cliff.

They were exactly where want them to be, now he only needs to wait until they walk to the town for him to start his plan.

While waiting, he uses **Analyse** on them one by one to see if there was a treat among them.

'Level 13... Level 15... Level 4!?... Level 15... Nothing important. Wait, this one, he stays away from the rest...' Arima though.

 **Name: Kaito**

 **Level:?**

 **Ex-Chunin. He starts drinking after losing his team and friends on a mission. His behavior became worse by the day until he makes a mistake and kills some civilians while drunk. He runs away from his village and starts to gather bandit under his rule. His ethic fades away with time until nothing remain.**

 **Conditions: Nervous, Ready, Paranoiac, A** **lcoholic**

Arima had only one thought after reading that: 'Fuck my life.'

* * *

 **POV: Kaito**

I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. Since yesterday I have this feeling that something will go wrong, but I have no idea why! Konoha can't afford to send too much of their Ninja, after all, they need them since the war ended recently. The Hokage can't send someone too strong or too many people, right?

I fucking hate this! This morning seems perfect, for a change, the men are motivated, the sun is rising peacefully and the birds are singing... Creepily but still. Damn those birds, they sound weird, like they are laughing or something. Well, at least this is the only thing that seems to go with my bad feeling, so thanks, birdy!

Anyway, I have some work to do, I order my men to tidy up the camp and start walking down. The plan is simple, we go down until we reach the wasteland, then I take the lead and push them forward. If the guard shot to use with arrows or anything, I use some Wind Jutsu to block it. Once we face the gate I use a Fire Jutsu to break it. The guys will have their fun at this point, I have done my part and if I see anything dangerous I can run away quickly.

"Everyone, move your ass now! And take care of where you put your feet, we don't need to slip to our death here!" I yelled at them. I turn to one of my scouts. "Nothing new since yesterday?"

"No boss, nothing. The town is peaceful, they aren't running away or preparing more defenses." He replied happily.

This is weird... We are missing two of our men, did they just run away? It would be for the best... I really want to believe this but I'm not this lucky.

I shook my head to disperse those bad though. I can't be pessimist today. To give me some courage, I took my flask and drink from it, not too much since I don't want to go fight while drunk, but enough to stop this feeling of dread.

While I was thinking, my men start walking before me. I like to be at the end of the group since I can see their back and no one see mine, this is the place of the highest ranked Ninja in every group after all.

 **~Ten minutes later~**

We are almost there, and somehow the bad feeling keep growing. I take another sip from my flask. I need to plan my way out of here and quickly.

I look around and spot some big rocks here and there, they seem to be stuck since a long time ago and are blocked by some smaller one at their base, I keep it in mind because if I need to run away from a big group this could be a good idea to blow the small one and let the big one roll down.

'No, bad idea. It would take forever to free one rock, if I want to make use of them I would need to free them all at the same time, like... right… now…'

"EVERYONE, RUN DOWN!" I screamed.

Those idiots turn around to look at me, they also see the few dozens of rocks rolling toward us. The smallest one should be human-sized while the biggest... I don't even want to think about it.

The majority of them turn around one more time and run down as quickly as they could. However, some of my men are paralyzed by the sight of these boulders and the sound they make while descending. I heard some of them scream at the last second before stopping with a wet sound. I don't need to turn around to know that some of these rocks are now red tainted.

My men are motivated like never before, but they still aren't Ninja. A lot of them slip here and there and when they trip, the lucky one can somehow get up and run again, but most of them broke their arms or legs. After all, they are running down a mountain without looking at where they put their feets.

 **-BOOM-**

When I thought that nothing could be worse, something happens again. From everywhere around us, some explosive sound echoed. For a second I rejoice when I understand that this isn't the sound of a normal explosion, but the next second my face turn to horror as I realize that what had happened.

Water. Hundreds of cubics meter of water appear from nowhere and spray at us. I scream alongside my men. It took all my concentration and remembering my training to use my chakra to stay stable and quickly run on a tree, I am the only one who could do such a thing in our group, meaning that I may live but I abandoned them. Frankly, I don't care right now. Most of them are already dead and the others are currently rolling down the mountain with a lot of water and the boulder behind them.

I breathe heavily while looking at them. I turn around and see that somehow a few lucky bastards remain, they must have hide behind tree or rock to protect themselves. I have to admit, that is what I should have done earlier. I took another sip, I have been through too much shit.

"Boss, what the hell happen!?" One of the survivors asks me while I'm still on my tree.

"They put traps, that's what happens! I don't know how, but they let the rocks roll down on us and they put water trap to make us slip and fall down below while we couldn't avoid them!" I replied him, I somehow come to understand it myself while talking.

"What do we do now!?" He half screamed, half asked. I can't really blame him but I am angry myself, so...

"I don't know! What I know, is that I'm not staying here, those traps are from Ninjas and if I couldn't see them, it must be a good one!" It is a lie, I just lost a lot of my training and didn't listen to my instinct. I have no idea if they are good or bad traps, but I will not bet on either of them.

They all paled. They were already white from seeing their friend turn into pastes, but now they looked like ghosts. I count them and found that only eight remains outside myself... Shit, we were over fifty an hour ago.

I jump down, I will not stay here one more minute!-

 **-BOOM-**

* * *

 **POV: Arima**

I look at the last of my trap activated. The first one was some storage seal that I put on the ground next to some small rocks which keep bigger one in place. I have to say, it was a good idea to use my **Inventory** to move them from the mountain next to the town and put them here. The storage seals are linked among themselves to open at the same time, I only need to send a small amount of Chakra to a transmitter tag I have recently creat. It let a signal which activated every seal with receptor seal and the right frequency.

The second trap was once again with storage seal, only this time it is for releasing a lot of water I got from the river. Since both traps work well together, I had expected some good results, but it went beyond my expectation.

Now, the last trap activated when the ex-Chunin jump of the tree. I have put a lot of explosive tag of every tree around the area, on a different side of the trunk each time. The goal was simple, while the explosion could kill, the range wasn't enough. So I hoped that the shrapnel of wood would be enough to finish them or at least cripple them.

Once again, it went beyond my expectation. The only Ninja of the group protect himself by putting his arms and legs in front of the explosion but nobody else had the time or reflexes to do the same.

Most of them die instantly, either with the explosion if they were close enough or by the shrapnel. The rest were currently crying and screaming on the ground with pieces of wood sticking out here and there.

Even I have to admit that it is sickening. I want to finish them quickly and painlessly, I may not have any problem to kill them, but I don't like needless suffering. But I doubt that Kaito would be ok with this.

Speaking of him, he is slowly getting up and is looking at his bloodied hand and feet. He is starting to shake, is it in anger or fear? I try to use **Analyse** for his condition.

 **Conditions: Is having Flashbacks, Murderous, Almost drunk, Hurt**

Oh fuck. His injuries aren't big enough to make him easy to kill, he was a Chunin after all, if I face him right now, I would die.

While I was thinking, I look at the wasteland, his men are now dead or dying and Fuse is coming with four guards to finish them.

"This … This is your- … your fault that they die..." His breathing is getting erratic. "I'm gonna kill you!" He gets up and starts running... Toward Fuse.

What the hell?! Wait, he didn't know that I exist, but the fact that Fuse is an Ex-shinobi is well known... Fuck, he thinks that Fuse did it!

I flew toward them, a Ninja who have nothing to lose is really dangerous. I try as hard as I can but it isn't enough to keep up with him. After less than a minute, he jumps at Fuse, Kunais in hands.

Somehow, Fuse's instinct lets him know that Kaito attacked him. He quickly took a Kunai on his own and jump back. Unfortunately, the guard accompanying him weren't as fast. Kaito took his Kunais in reverse grip and stab them on two of the guard throat. Without missing a beat, he dashes toward a third who, despite being startled, tried to defend himself with his sword.

This time, Kaito do a few hand-signs before speaking.

" **Fire Release:** **Flame Bullet!** "

Fire gush forth toward the guard, his poor defense rendered useless. It didn't take long before scream echo from the man, only to lead to silence when the flame died to let a blackened figure in the center of a burned spot on the ground.

Fuse send him some shuriken while the last guard runs toward him while roaring, his sword above his head, ready to slash downward.

For now, I flap my wings to land in a tree away from the fight, the fact that he didn't know of my existence is our biggest advantage for now. I change back into my real form and hide as much as I can.

I do some hand-signs and silently unlash **Genjutsu: Slightly out of center**. This technique let the victim see everything with a slightly different point of view, 10° toward their left in this case. It didn't seem much, but this is enough to turn their aim useless for a while.

As expected, Kaito who tried to dodge the Shuriken is grazed by a few of them. It will not kill him, but it's a start. The guard is now only two meters away from him and starts to attack. Normally, it should connect, but this time the opponent is an Ex-Chunin. He caught the hand holding the katana with his left and land a heavy hit with his right on the guard jaw. He then jumps back while keeping Fuse and the guard in view.

Kaito seems to understand that he is in a Genjutsu, he puts his hand together and with a burst of chakra said "Kai!", this broke off the illusion. Without waiting, his did some hand seals before shouting " **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**!"

A gust of wind spread from his mouth and hit the guard. Even with the noise produced by the wind and the distance, I could clearly hear the dry sound of the man's bones breaking while he is projected backward and hit the ground several time. Judging by the angle of his neck, he didn't have any time to suffer before dying.

Now, only Fuse and I stand against him. I don't think he knows that I'm here so his only target is Fuse. Kaito is strong, he knows how to use two elements and manage to fight well in spite of everything, but his exhaustion is starting to be visible to us.

I send a look at Fuse, the older man is still fine but he is wary, Kaito may be weaker now, but a single mistake can cost him his life. Fuse look at me, he knows me well so it isn't strange for him to know where was I. He shook his head, meaning that he would finish the fight himself. I hate to admit it, but if I intrude right now, I may be injured, killed or worse, taken hostage against Fuse. I give him a nod. I will let him for now. But, I will prepare myself to interfere if needed. Just in case, I turn back into a bird.

The two men stand fifteen meters away from each other, neither move for a few seconds. True be told, it looks like a Mexican standoff. The first who move would give the other the opportunity to counter him, both could die in the next few seconds.

One second.

In an instant, both of them closed the distance to next to nothing.

Two seconds.

Fuse had taken a Kunai in his right hand and slash at Kaito, being shorter than the bandit, the attack comes from down-left and go upward and right. The taller one didn't take any weapon, instead, he gives a left hook... Toward Fuse right elbow.

Three seconds.

The bandit fist land. Fuse's arm, which was moving quickly to attack, bend at an unnatural angle and the old man lets a strangled grunt. He let go of the Kunai, consciously or not. Kaito didn't stop his hand after the hit, instead, he opens it and grabs Fuse now broken arms to keep him in place.

Four seconds.

Fuse tried to catch the weapon with his left hand, unfortunately, Kaito had the same idea and took it with his right hand before trying to stab the old man with it.

Five seconds.

From the right and the back of Kaito, a red bird who had started to fly toward them change back into a human child and try to kick his face. With his reflex, Kaito dodges the hit and strike me with the back of the Kunai. He let go of the old man broken arm.

Seeing this, Fuse tried to punch the distracted bandit with his valid hand.

Six seconds.

Unfortunately, Kaito didn't forget about him. He uses his left hand to catch the wrist of the attacking man and pull him to his left. Almost instantly, his right knee land on the old man ribs and send him to the ground.

I had been sent to the ground with this one hit with a notification from the Game.

 **-1000 HP!**

Fuck, a quarter of my HP in one hit!? Not even a big one, it was by instinct and without preparation! If it wasn't, it would have been worst...

I hear a dull sound and look up. I saw Fuse landing a few meters away from Kaito who still has his knee up in the air, the old man is coughing a lot of blood and is paling visibly.

Kaito turns around and looks at me. By reflex, I took a few explosive tag from my **Inventory** with **Quick-Seal** and regret it instantly.

"Seal... It- It's you. IT'S YOU WHO KILL THEM!?" He screamed. I'm not sure if he means that I am the one who killed the bandits or the one he had a flashback about, but in any case, now I had his full attention. Fuck.

His eyes are completely bloodshot and he is shaking with anger. I active my **chakra sense** and lock onto him, this way I would not lose sight of him. He starts muttering 'I'll kill you' again and again, looking completely insane.

Yet... I can't help but smile. This feeling of impending doom, the adrenaline running through my body and the excitement of battle. He may be insane, but I doubt I'm completely sane myself. I blame Shinobi's genes.

My smile may have irritated him, he roars and runs toward me. I'm glad I increase my perception, I barely follow him and he is way slower than when he fought Fuse, he may be running out of steam.

I jump backward while throwing a Kunai with an explosive tag attached to it, at the same time I place another explosive tag on the ground and keep moving.

He jumps above my Kunai and land just before my second explosive tag, I active it with a transmitter seal and watch as the explosion sent him flying. He did a backflip and land on his feet, this time he makes some hand-seals and says. " **Wind Release: Wind clone!** ", then two clones made of wind appear before him.

I didn't expect him to be able to use any technique in his situation, it seems that I was wrong. Now, the three Kaito run toward me, the clones are on both of his sides while he is in the center.

The clones aren't as fast as him, but if he was able to beat Fuse in pure Taijutsu, they could all beat me.

I transformed into a bird and quickly flew away, behind me I let a few activated explosive tag. Kaito and his clone scatter away from the explosion, luckily, Kaito doesn't seem to have any throwing weapon anymore. Technically, I could escape from him right now, he may attack me with some Wind or Fire technique, but I'm sure I could dodge them by flying.

But I can't. After all, Fuse is still bleeding a little further away, I don't have the time to play neither I can abandon him.

I need a plan, frontal assault is off, Genjutsu is useless, Bukijutsu and Taijutsu is not enough and I don't have any offensive Ninjutsu... My only way of attack is with explosive tags, but if I can't surprise him, he will easily dodge them... Wait, there was a pattern in his attack. I can use it. If I add this and that... It may work.

As soon as I finish my plan, I make a sharp turn. I am currently only a few meter away from the ground and I heading toward the Bandit and his clones, they seem to wait for me to conserve their chakra.

Of course, I will not jump in the middle of them, waiting to be killed. Before being to close, I send two type of seals at them. First, some of everyone's favorite, explosive tags (who would have guessed?) and some more unexpected, some storage seals. Both are activated at the same time, the storage seal open, releasing... Water. I still had some from the second trap that I didn't use earlier, just in case the group uses a different route.

The water stays in the air for less than a second before being heated by the explosion quickly. The water changes into hot steam and engulfs us. Thanks to my chakra sense, I still know where were they. I quickly land and change into my human form, the next instant I took a storage seal I keep in my weapon pouch. From it, a long spear taller than I appeared. I quickly put some explosive and chakra dispersive tag on the tip, making sure I didn't overlap them, and finally hold it in a fighting stance.

Knowing I didn't have a lot of time before they attack me, I stab toward Kaito heart, somehow hoping it would end this fight.

However, Kaito wasn't a Chunin by chance, his instincts kick in and like he did with Fuse and the Katana-holding-guard, he uses his hand to grabs the weapon and abruptly pulls it. It seems that I was right, his taijutsu style is based on overpowering his enemy and grab.

I let go of the weapon and activated the numerous tag on it, I also use **Substitution** on one of the confused clones and finally jump back. The chakra dispersive seal on the spear should make him unable to use his chakra correctly for a second or two, but this is all I need.

Next thing I know, a big explosion occurs ten meters away from me. I didn't expect it to be this powerful, what the hell happened!?

 **-500 HP!**

…

Ah yeah, wind clone. The explosion should be like a Fire technique, so it increases the power by a lot.

It seems that the second clone exploded as well, a gust of wind blow the steam away, revealing Kaito, on the ground, with his left arm blown off and the left side of his body badly burned. The fact that he survives is impressive in itself.

I am not proud of it, but I can't keep a small smirk from forming on my face. I defeat a Chunin level bandit! He may be out of practice, drunk, injured, arguably insane and exhausted, but still!

Or I thought so until:

"Rhaaaarrh!"

Kaito, who seems more dead than alive, jump at me with his right hand outstretched. He caught my throat and squeeze as much as he could. I feel all the air leaving my lungs. I try to kick him, to loosen his grip but without success.

 **-100 HP!**

 **-100 HP!**

 **-100 HP!**

 **-100 HP!**

 **-100 HP!**

I want to take out a weapon or a seal, but as soon as I thought that he slams my head on the ground.

 **-1000 HP!**

I literally see my health decrease in front of my eyes, all the while Kaito is screaming like some kind of beast.

But it isn't even close to the _other_ roar.

From who knows where a … A thing, for a lack of better word, land a few meter away from us. I feel its chakra with my **Chakra sense** and regret it instantly. I have no word strong enough to describe it. Evil, foul, disturbing, sickening, wicked… This didn't even scratch the surface of this feeling. Kaito seems as surprised as me, his grips loosen but not enough to let me breath.

The beast had let out a roar, but I can't even compare it to the one let out by Kaito. The bandit who looked like my would-be murderer a few second ago, seem as threatening as a newborn kitten right now.

From the corner of my eye, I see it. Red and black, with white glowing eyes and mouth. One second I'm stuck in Kaito's hand, the next I fell down as his arm is cut (or should I say rip?) in half by the beast. It seems to have used its right arm to do it, then without letting Kaito any time to understand what happened, it twists its body and literally separate Kaito body in two. The cut comes from his right hip and finishes just under his left armpit.

While on the ground, I still couldn't breathe. I still had Kaito hand around my neck but only the hand, there wasn't any force behind it. Well, there wasn't anything behind it at all. No, the reason I couldn't breath is from the pressure I feel from this thing which is less than a meter away from me.

It turns its head toward me and I finally could see it clearly. Once again, I couldn't breathe, this time from shock. A dark red and humanoid silhouette with white glowing eyes and mouth, four long tail coming from its back, two long ears raised on top of its head and the most important: Hair which move like it's alive reaching far on its back.

The creature didn't move for a few second that seems to be hours, then the red murderous aura disperses, leaving a beautiful red-haired women who smile brightly.

"Seems that I'm just in time, 'ttebane!" She said cheerfully.

Because of the shock, I still didn't take a breath, I feel like fainting. The moment I regain control of myself and was about to inject some airs in my lungs, she glomps me with a lot of strength and ends all chance I had to avoid fainting. The last thing I remember hearing before it all turns dark is:

"I'm so glad that I found another Uzumaki!"

* * *

 **Author note :**

Thank you for reading my first fanfic!

Hope you like it, next chapter is more about dialogue about what the hell happened and will happen. So see you next week! I still haven't a Beta-reader and searching, so if you feel like it, contact me!

Also, since a lot of you recommande the fanfic: **Root of darkness** , I start reading it... And finish it less than a day after. It was amazing and I hope that my story could be half as good as it. Thanks everyone for the advise! Also, I also read **SHINOBI: The RPG** just after, it is another fic with gaming element, however it is Fallout style this time. I loved it and everyone should read it! If you have some novel you want to recommand me, I'm open to suggestion!

* * *

 **Answers :**

 **Guest :** "So aside from Uzamaki traits (monster stamina, chakra manifestation, seals) and Metamorphosis, will Arima learn any other unique skills/jutsus that could make him an iconic ninja?"

 **Answers:** Along what you mentioned, I still haven't given him what will arguably be his trademark in the Elemental Nation, I can't see much more without being a spoiler so please be patient! Also, Arima will keep using Genjutsu from time to time, I think it is greatly underestimated except when it is used with a Sharingan.

 **Andromeda Jackson:** "Only. One. Word: Diplomacy."

 **Answers:** You get it! Some character from canon need some diplomacy from time to time... (Author cracking) _Will Arima become the greatest ambassador in the Elemental nation, spreading Diplomacy around him!? Don't miss the next chapter of "Story of a D_ _iplomatic master!"_ (I want to make a Omake about it.)

 **king gilgamesh:** "hmm read this through and through and it is a bit boring, how can his Int. Be low if he is adult ina childs body and no matter what you say a gamer power is always an advantage no matter what even if its a weakened one he gains strength power faster than any normal person no matter what, you better have good reason to slow down leveling or it will come of as cheap and people will shit on this story...and for the love of God DO NOT introduce an oc antagonist to challenge the MC it comes of cliche as fuck"

 **Answers:** The gamer ability is not the same as the original one from the webnovel, it will take years for Arima to be Kage-level, but if he keeps training, he can't NOT be Kage level. As an idea, he may be as talented as some of the best Ninja in the original manga, but he will need to start his training at 7 year-old so some like Itachi would be stronger than him at the same age. (Although Itachi is younger than Arima.) Also, I will put some OC here and there but I will keep the original bad guy as the main one, I can't have them forgotten, can I?

 **Raidentensho** : "not too shabby. though, will Arima cause himself to be paired with Kurenai with their talents in genjutsu? also will the skill "Fiction Adaptation" cause the skill of blood weapons from 'Deadman Wonderland', like Crow's Sonic blade, be used? will this lead to Shizune be his lover/wife instead? the control of blood would lead to a slight connection of 3rd Kazekage via the iron in blood, with the nature of Water with the mix of Earth and Lightning would be his major affinities. will Anko be interested as well? will the control of blood cause high calorie burnout to slim down the hefty if it can extend to all forms of blood? plus i'm sure that the control could cause more nutrients to move faster and more to be consumed as a result thus causing growth spurts to maximum height before reaching 15 years old, and go beyond. something to think about. looking forward to seeing more. until then, later!"

 **Answers:** Well, there is a lot to say! So, first, I'm still undecided with who Arima will end up with, for now I only know that I want it to be an actual character from the manga/anime, female and in Arima age range. (not younger if possible) I have to admit that both Anko or Shizune seems like the better choice, but I will let it happen on its own. I don't even want Arima to live any kind of romance until he is older (15 / 16?), so we have time! For his affinity, I have already decided and you will see later, but I take note of your idea, so thank you! Finally, I prefer to let Arima's blood be used as an ingredient for Seal or for later, using blood as a weapon is cool but it is a complete bloodline limit, it can be too much to show Konoha since he is a pureblood Uzumaki.

 **Atheist god:** "I like your fic, but I have a simple request-please don't make him grow op in 5-10 chapters, make him work for it, make the fic detalied. I know it's more work like this, but you gain more reviews , we get more chapters to read and everyone is happy.I think"

 **Answers:** Do not worry about that, I wanted to take it slowly for Arima to grow stronger.

 **sharingankakashi007** : "So so great  
Finally get to see Kushina wreck their spines  
Hehehe(seriously dark thoughts)  
And i do love how he is a budding sociopath in the making  
But with some idea of morals  
Should be interesting  
Hope he comes to Love Kushina and actually help her!  
That's a situation where he can really change the whole series  
If he and Kushina can just make another seal strong enough to seal Kurama, that would prevent Minato's death... I think  
And he can also look into making an anti teleportation seal(which only Minato knows about and can still teleport within!)  
Seals just has soo much potential  
And in case of fighting Hidan  
Sealing him away is the best way to take him out of the fight  
Just like those immortal zombies in the war"

 **Answers:** So... thanks you for your comment! First, Arima will basically live with Kushina and Minato (this isn't a spoiler, I doubt anyone could convince Kushina to do otherwise anyway.) and will naturally help them, now, will it work or not? I will let you discover it later. As for Hidan, you are right that with his seal, not only he don't have to fear much for his live, but Arima may be his perfect nemesis as long as Hidan didn't use a sneak way to get his blood. (Hidan and sneak... Do anyone believe he can even think about it?)

* * *

 **Current Status :**

 **Level: 25**

 **EXP : 6000 / 16000**

 **HP: 4500**

 **CP: 15000**

 **S: 80**

 **P: 100**

 **E: 100**

 **C: 43**

 **I: 100**

 **A: 88**

 **L: 72**

 **SP : 0**

 **PP: 4**

 **MONEY : 54700 RYO (= 5470 $)**


	8. Chapter 8 : Rest and level up

**Beta reader: CriticalFanatic**

* * *

Normal thoughts

'Thoughts on the game'

"normal speech"

 **[The Game]**

 **Jutsu / game text**

 **Special speech**

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **POV: Arima**

… Fuck my life.

It feels like it's been awhile since I woke up after losing consciousness, too bad, I could have lived without that.

My eyes finally gain some focus and I take look around. Well... it's my room. The one Fuse lends me, nothing's changed since last time I was here and I'm currently alone.

I have some bandages on my hands. Well, actually on my whole body. I only have my underwear and bandages on and barely an inch of skin showing. Only my face is spared from the cocoon of cloth.

I don't feel much pain, so I guess that's my regeneration. I'm immensely grateful for the **Uzumaki bloodline** perk that heals me so efficiently. I stretch myself for a few seconds and then... I finally address the elephant in the room. Or more particularly, the dozens of blue boxes right in front of my eyes, waiting for my attention.

 **[ QUEST COMPLETED: To glory ]**

 **The bandits are back, meet them with a vengeance.**

 **[ Main objectives ]**

 **Stop the attack**

 **[ Side objectives ]**

 **Kill their chief yourself (x)**

 **Fuse lives (v)**

 **Every bandit dies (v)**

 **Every civilian lives (v)**

 **[ REWARD ]**

 **20 000 EXP + 20 000 Ryos + special perk**

 **10 000 EXP + 10 000 Ryos (for each side quest)**

 **[ TOTAL QUEST REWARD ]**

 **50 000 EXP + 50 000 Ryos + News Perk available: Signless and Chakra Isolation**

 **[ By feeling a monstrous killing intent, you gain the skill 'Sense danger' ]**

 **...**

 **Sense danger** : **( passive ) - [Level 9 / 50] – [9%]**

 **By being exposed to a lot of danger, you gain a new sense which informs you of possible danger around you. This is an instinctive sense, you may not know exactly where or what the danger comes from.**

 **Effect: Hide chakra signature by 5%.**

 **...**

 **[ The perk 'Price of a Life' is activated ! ]**

 **[ +10% exp for you, your skills and your stats ]**

 **[ Number of bandits killed: 52 ]**

 **[ +520% EXP! ]**

 **[ Bandit Killing Reward: 81 120 EXP + 15 600 Ryos ]**

 **[ Kaito Assist Reward: 5 200 EXP + 1 000 Ryos ]**

 **...**

 **[ After a long battle, your stats improved! ]**

 **Strength + 7**

 **Perception + 5**

 **Endurance + 8  
Charisma + 2**

 **Intelligence + 6**

 **Agility + 8**

 **Luck + 10**

 **...**

 **You have gained a level! [Level: 26]**

 **You have gained a level! [Level: 27]**

 **...**

 **You have gained a level! [Level: 32]**

… Holy shit.

That's a lot. So... In order, the quest is completed, except killing Kaito myself, every side-quest had been accomplished. The guards who were with Kaito may not count as civilians since they were armed. Also, I was right, **Price of a Life** gives a lot of exp as long as I kill my opponents, I get five times more than what I should have gotten. It also increases my stats a lot and my skill levels as well, even though I didn't check the last one.

Speaking of level, I jumped from mid twenty to low thirty... it's impressive. I leveled up seven times thanks to this fight. It is a lot, yet I can understand where it came from. After all, I risked my life when I was fighting Kaito and the bandits I killed activated my perk which increases my experience gain... it also explains the rise of my stats and skill. The skill **Sense Danger** is really good by the way, I guess that every ninja has something like that, an instinct to survive which doesn't depend on the others senses.

There are two new perks I can now buy, **Signless** and **Chakra Isolation.** Let's look at them, I'm quite curious.

 **Signless: Passive – Level 1 – Cost 3 PP**

 **The ability to use Jutsu without Hand-seals. If your mastery of a skill which requires such seals is enough, you can either use less than necessary, use one hand or not use them at all.**

 **Effect:**

 **Less seals: Chakra cost multiplied by 1.5 Skill level must be at a quarter of level max or more.**

 **One-hand: Chakra cost multiplied by 1.5 Skill level must be at a quarter of level max or more.**

 **Less seals with one-hand: Chakra cost multiplied by 2.5 Skill level must be at half of level max or more.**

 **Sealless: Chakra cost multiplied by 3. Skill level must by at three-quarter of level max or more.**

DAMN. This perk is overpowered. It may cost me a lot of chakra to use it, but I need it, I always hate to do the hand signs, if I made an error it could kill me (directly or indirectly) and it takes too much time. It is also level 1, meaning the second level should either be more powerful or cost less chakra!

Wait, breath in. Breath out...

Although I want this perk, I should look at the second before buying it. Or them.

 **Chakra Isolation: Passive - Cost 2 PP**

With this skill, you gain the skill 'Chakra Isolation' which can hide your Chakra signature from leaking out. Making you invisible to Sensor and special ocular ability.

Okay, this one is much simpler but extremely useful as well. First, it gives a skill so I guess if I train it, it will hide me completely without needing to buy a second level to this Perk. It WILL be vital later on, my technique **Metamorphosis** lets me change into a bird but if any sensor can find me, not only would it screw my cover, but it will also alert them a lot more than if it was a random child. Strange things make others afraid, and a bird with human chakra is really strange.

Also, if I'm not wrong, the **Shadow Clone** is buyable now... Let's see if I have enough to buy them all... I had four points before the level up and now... I have eight! I only need six of them to buy the three perks, perfect!

Without waiting any longer, I buy the three perks.

 **[ You have acquired the Perks: 'Signless', 'Chakra Isolation' and 'Shadow Clone'! ]**

 **[ Through those Perks, you gain the skills: 'Chakra Isolation' and 'Shadow Clone'! ]**

 **Chakra Isolation** : **( passive ) - [Level 1 / 20] – [0%]**

 **By creating a fine membrane of Chakra close to your chakra circulatory system, you can keep you Chakra signature hidden from others. Can be turned On or Off.**

 **Effect: Hide chakra signature by 5%.**

 **Shadow Clone** : **( active ) - [Level 1 / 50] – [0%]**

 **The technique emblematic of Naruto. Create a clone with 1HP with as much Chakra used to create them. Their stats and skill are the same as the original. The moment they disappear, the chakra remaining goes back to the original and gives the memories of the clone. EXP for skill and stats gained by clone are reduced by 50% of the original. Each clone loses 10CP per minute, if their chakra reserve drop below 50CP, they disappear.**

 **Cost: 1000 CP or more per clone**

WHAT?! Damn, that exp penalty sucks. Well, I guess it is still really powerful, I can create dozen clone at the same time, so I guess that it can't be helped. If I level it up, it may even reduce this penalty.

By the way, what is my current status? I have seen the improvement but not the final result.

'Status'

 **Name: Arima Uzumaki**

 **Title: Birdy (effect: Under 'Metamorphosis' and in bird form, other can't easily differentiate you from a regular bird, even your Chakra.)**

 **Level : 32**

 **EXP : 7,680 / 23,000**

 **HP : 6,900**

 **CP : 22,550**

 **S : 87**

 **P : 105**

 **E : 129**

 **C : 45**

 **I : 106**

 **A : 96**

 **L : 96**

 **SP : 35**

 **PP : 2**

 **MONEY : 121,300 RYO (= 12,130 $)**

That's great! Except for my charisma… it's so low compared to the rest it's pitiful. All my stats improved a lot during the battle, my luck was the one which grew the most. Since every bandit died in my trap except Kaito and in the end, I survived. I can safely say that my luck was incredibly good that day. Yep.

I survived... How? Didn't Kaito have me in his hands, quite literally, at the end? Fuse was out since he was also defeated, I know he survived thanks to the quest, but how?

I remember... it's killing intent and its screams, it advanced toward us. It... He? She? Killed Kaito in a second and then... Did it look at me? The killing intent... It wasn't directed at me but... It was so strong, I didn't know that intent was real before that but now, not only I know of its existence, but I **felt** it. It was so thick that it had a physical form. The pressure pushed me to the ground and stopped me from breathing. Until...!

Until the killing intent kind of vanished without a trace. The demonic chakra which covered the person went back to it. No, her. And let me see her. It was the first time I met her directly but I had seen her through the Manga, she is Kushina Uzumaki, the mother of Naruto. She seems a little younger than at his birth, but not much.

 ***Knock knock** *

"Enter," I said by reflex. Thankfully I still had the cover of my bed to not show that I'm only in my underwear and bandages.

The door opened slowly, showing the very person I was just thinking about. In a regular Jonin uniform, Kushina shyly peeks at me while hiding behind the wall. It... It didn't look like her to be shy. I expected a lively and somehow loud woman without restraint. Like Naruto. But now she acting more like Hinata. What the hell?

She seems uncomfortable, did I do something bad?

"Hello?" I tried to ask her. It is so weird. I was not the most social person back on Earth but even I wasn't that bad!

"Hello... Are you ok? Not scared?" she questions.

"Scared? Why?" I said while raising an eyebrow. Seriously, why? She seems to be the one who is afraid right now.

"B-by the chakra! I let it out a little to move quickly and when I saw him with you in his hand, a lot come out and..." She first said loudly with disbelief, but the more she spoke the quieter it became. I almost miss the end.

So... If I'm not wrong, she is afraid that **I AM** afraid of her because she uses the chakra of the Kyuubi to speed up to save me and when she saw me almost getting killed, she went from 0 or 1 tail to full 4 tails?

I must say that I would gladly pass the occasion to see the chakra again, but she saved my life. I am not scared of her in any way.

Now the fun part... I must convince her that I'm not afraid of a demonic chakra I encountered for the first time when I was at death's door and without showing that I know what it is. Fabulous.

You know what? My charisma sucks and I'm a pitiful actor, so I need every boost I can get right now. I put every stat point I have in Charisma, going from 45 to 80 in one go. I have no regrets!

"The chakra? Wait, are you the one who killed the bandit?" I said while looking as confused as I can. I need to avoid speaking of Kurama's chakra right now.

"Yes... I read that an Uzumaki was alive and...! Uzumaki!" She raised her head quickly and looks me straight in the eyes. I feel like she changed the subject intentionally. "Yes, I wanted to ask you. Are you an Uzumaki? A true Uzumaki?!" She asks loudly. Now she looks like what I thought of her. She also makes some steps toward me but stops before getting too close. I don't know if she is cautious or if she is still afraid of scaring me.

"Well, yes. I am Arima Uzumaki. By the way, who are you?" I ask her, I need her name before I say it without meaning to. Now that I think about it, I should use **Analyse** on her to be sure.

'Analyse'

 **Name: Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Level:?**

 **?**

 **Conditions:?**

The fuck!? The level difference must be way too high. Damn. Wait, maybe it is also because she is a Jinchuriki? Or both? Who knows.

"Ara? … I forgot to tell my name!" She said while looking comically shocked. "I'm Kushina Uzumaki, nice to meet ya! Since we are both Uzumaki we are also relatives!"

Okay, now I need to play it carefully. No lies, but not the whole truth... I will show the previous Arima's reaction and use my knowledge to get her to admit what happened. I don't want any awkward situation later.

"Uzumaki? Wait, in mom's diary there was a passage about an Uzumaki who was sent to Konoha, was that you?" I said with enthusiasm.

"Yes!" She replies with a bright smile.

"So you are from the royal family?" I said with some stars in my eyes. I didn't know that from the Narutoverse.

"Well, yes!" Once again, she replied. Only this time, she seems a little bashfully.

"So you are the current Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi!" This time the stars in my eyes seemed to come from a Genjutsu or a Dojutsu, the Uchiha would be jealous.

"YES!... Wait, what?" She replies without thinking but when she caught onto what she said, she froze as fear of being rejected started to show itself. "I-I mean..." Now she's stuttering.

"That's so cool!" I quickly said to calm her down.

"I am not... What?" She looks at me like I suddenly grew a second head. "Aren't you... afraid?"

"Why should I? I may not know much about sealing yet, but I still understand the difference between a kunai and a sealing scroll. As far as I know, you are basically the only person between him and the world, so you are closer to a guardian than something to fear, right?" I said calmly with a smile. "Also, like you said we are from the same clan, so it's the first time I met someone from my family by blood."

"... Thank you." Before I had the time to do anything, she grabbed me and gave me a huge hug which made me lose all the air in my lungs.

"...!" I tried to say something but she crushed my head on her shoulder while murmuring 'thank you' over and over again. It seems like having the only member of her extinct clan acknowledging her and not minding her secret meant a lot. I can't blame her, just remembering Naruto's treatment in the series gives me an idea of what her life was like.

After struggling to get some air, I hugged her back and murmured back 'It's okay'. It feels weird that a 7-year-old kid is consoling an early-twenties woman, but I was also in my early-twenties back on Earth and I never had any trouble worth mentioning.

After some time, Kushina backs up into her chair and seems like a weight has disappeared from her shoulders. Her eyes are a little red with unshed tears. Now that I think about it, I never took the time to look at her appearance in detail.

She had the traditional green Jonin sleeveless jacket with a black t-shirt underneath it. She had form-fitting black pants which reached until the middle of her shin. On her right leg, she had some white bandages and her weapon pouch in the middle. On her feet, she has the ever-present ninja sandals showing her toes. Seriously, I'm sure Kishimoto has a toe fetish to like to draw them as much as he does. It didn't even have much to do with ninja strength!

Anyway, I digress. She has really long red hair, it reaches far below her back, I'm not sure how far since she is sitting but it would not surprise me if it goes past her knees. Her face is slender and balanced, without a single fault. The manga and anime failed to show how good looking she is, especially her eyes. They are dark grey with a touch of blue. They show warmth and you can't help but to relax when looking at her.

Now that I think about it, there isn't any mirror here. I never had a clear look at my own face since I got here, I need to change that later.

"So..." She said and got my attention. "I was saying thank you for not judging me as... _Him_. I didn't know what I would do if the only other Uzumaki alive hated me..." She makes a pause and smiles warmly. "I am glad it didn't happen. But how can you know about it?" She didn't seem to hold it against me, she looks genuinely curious.

"My mother left me a diary before... Before she died. Inside it says that you were sent to Konoha to become the next Jinchuriki and we were to follow you there seven years ago, but we couldn't make it." I answer her.

"... I had heard of it but nobody came... What happened?" She understands that she will not like the truth but it is her right to know.

"Bandits." She froze. "They attacked everyone while they were exhausted. Everyone died except my mother and me, she ran with me in her arms until she found a group of samurai who saved me, but it was too late for her." It was strange, I know it was a long time ago for Arima and it didn't concern the other me at all, so why do I feel like crying?

Once again Kushina advances toward me, but this time slowly. She put a hand on my head and pats it. "It's okay." She repeated the words I said to her not even a few minutes ago.

We stay in this position until I raise my head, signaling that I'm fine again. She gives me a small comforting smile before speaking.

"It's late, I will wait in the dining room, put your clothes on and come there, please." She said softly before walking out of the room and closing the door. I only realize now that it is 20:40 thanks to the **Gamer interface**. I must have slept the whole day after Kushina saved me.

Well... I didn't expect that. I remember having a good control of my emotion back on Earth, but I also need to remember that I'm in a younger body, so I lose it easily. Even if in this world kids act like adults often.

Anyways, I changed into my usual clothing. For some reason, I really wanted to look at myself in a mirror now but there aren't any here... Wait, the **Shadow Clone**! It will be the same and I even get to look at myself from different angles!

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " I said while doing the cross sign that Naruto will use in the future (hopefully). A cloud of smoke appears and disappeared quickly, it left a replica of myself standing in front of me.

"Hello there, myself! You only get the technique a little while ago and you already summon me to admire yourself? Daaammmnnnn we have a narcissist here!" He said with a smirk.

'Why in the hell is he so sassy?' I sweatdrop at him and look at him... Or myself. It's already complicated with one clone...

In any case, I finally have a good look at myself. I have already had a good look at my clothes so I only focus on the face. First, I have to say it feels weird to be young again, I was used to having a beard for the last few years on earth so knowing that I will not have one for a long time here is weird.

Second, I am quite good looking for a kid. My deep red hair which reaches my waist in my back and separated on each side of my face to let me see. It looks a little like Sephiroth hairstyle but without the bangs rising a lot, like antennas. Instead, they parts gently and go down to reach until the middle of my chest.

My face still has baby fat and is obviously young, but I can't miss the androgynous look that starts to show itself. I would not say that I look like a girl, but I may be mistaken for one, especially with the long hair.

Finally, the shocking feature that I didn't expect at all are my eyes. While Kushina has grey/blue eyes, I have bright silver ones, they seem to glow slightly among my pale skin and red hair. Somehow, I have long eyelashes which strengthen this impression.

All in all, I would say that I have an appearance hard to forget and that I may look good later in life. For now, I may be mistaken as a girly boy of boyish girl. My clothes are also pretty neutral so it didn't help a lot... Should I get a haircut and clothing change in Konoha?...

I will worry about that later. For now, I should go down to the dining room.

"So, have you finished ogling at me, you narcissistic pervert? I know that I'm fabulous but have some restraint!" The clone said with a huge grin on his face.

Instantly, I take out a Jian sword from my **Inventory** and stab him. He didn't try to dodge and poofed into smoke.

As soon as he disappeared, I get the memories back and... I can't help but agree that I was looking a little too much at myself. Weird.

So, I get out of the room and head to find Kushina. Only, when I walk into the dining room, she isn't the first one who I noticed.

"Arima!" yelled Fuse. "You finally wake up, how are you, my boy?" He said, looking as healthy as ever.

"I'm fine, thank you, Fuse. How are you? Didn't you take some heavy hits last time I saw you?" I ask him while raising an eyebrow. Don't misunderstand me, I'm glad that he is fine, but how? I have the **Uzumaki life force** to heal me in a few hours but not him.

"Well, it wasn't as heavy as it looked, I lost consciousness though, so I owe you and Kushina-san my life." He said with a smile. "You know, I feel like I owe the Uzumaki a lot and every time I pay it back, I end up owing twice as much. Thanks to the two of you the bandit are no more and almost everyone is alive."

"Oh yeah... The guards who were with you..." I said with some remorse, I completely forgot about them.

"What guards?" Kushina asks from the side.

"Four guards died against the bandit you finished when he attacked young Arima." Fuse answered her. "It is a tragedy what happened to them, but I like to think that it would be a lot worse without both of you, so as the mayor of this town, I would like to say this: Thank you for your help." He then bows to us.

"Fu-Fuse, rise, please! It's awkward..." I said nervously.

Fuse rose but he looks at me strangely, he gives a look at Kushina who has a smirk and then... The two of them laugh at the same time.

"Hahaha! Fighting bandits and ronin without fear but only when someone expresses gratitude you show nervousness!?" He said while laughing. "Never change Arima. Never change."

After this moment I would rather forget, we had dinner with Fuse's family. Kushina and I didn't talk much, there was some small talk but nothing major, after all, they are civilian and didn't want to know that the kid sitting in front of them killed more than fifty men not long ago.

In the end, the rest of the family left and left the three of us alone once again. Fuse led us to his study and offered us a chair (without paper on it!) while he sits in his usual seat.

"I missed this chair... I have to do paperwork most of the time when I sit here, but not having to is unsurprisingly a good change." He said, relaxing in his chair. He seemed to melt into it.

"I can guess, Minato often complains about it." She replied with a small smirk I didn't miss.

"Minato? Are you referring to Minato-sama, the new Hokage?" He raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Yeah, he is my amazing husband!" She offered a bright smile who equal Gai's.

"H-Husband!? So you are... Please apologies my rude behavior Uzumaki-sama!" He finally realized that as the wife of the Hokage, she is basically nobility.

How would he react if I told him that she is also the last member of the royal family of Uzushio and that I'm the last member of one of the six noble families? I could be interesting but I hate showing off about something I have no influence in, so I said nothing. Yet I didn't miss the spark in Kushina eye, she thought about the same thing but after a few seconds of Fuse pleading, decided to spare him a cardiac arrest. That or she didn't what to see him apologize anymore.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't introduce myself properly and I like to be treated normally, don't mind it!" She said while I could swear she had a foxy grin on her face. "Anyways, I wanted to talk about the second part of the mission."

Second part? Did Fuse have anything he wants to do outside of the bandit extermination?

"Since I didn't fight the bandit myself and that their chief was already half dead, I will not take any of your money, it would be a disgrace for Konoha to do that. But I still want to do the second part, now more than ever!" She said while gesturing with her hand.

"Excuse me... But what is the second part of your mission?" I asked. I hate being left outside of a conversation.

The two of them look at each other and gave me a similar grin. How are they so similar at the same time?

"The second part is..." Said Fuse.

"To bring you back to Konoha!" Yelled Kushina.

...Well, I should have seen it coming.

* * *

 **Author note :**

Thank you for reading my first fanfic!

You may already have noticed this with the first few words in this chapter or by the lack of the many mistakes I make, but I have a new beta-reader!

We can now have better chapter, wish us good luck!

I also tried to add the skill level of Arima skills, I hope you like it. What do you think about it?

Also, if there is an artist among you, could you draw Arima, please? I would love to have a picture of him for the fic image. If you want some detail about him, PM me.

* * *

 **Answers :**

 **akasuna123:** "you know there are some very simple ways for minato to take care of ther kyuubi like teleporting him to a different location far away from konoha if he teleport the kyuubi away minato can stop damage from the kyuubi attack and prepare if the kyuubi decides to come back to the leaf.

the kyuubi was originally sealed by mito and the shoudai hokage and they didn't use a reaper death seal minato could research what type of seal was used or maybe kushina could have knowledge of it.

about gilgamesh idea not to introduce an oc antagonist you could instead do an au where some main characters have different abilities or extra facets of personality or history to make the story more interesting and less predictable or have some characters have different plans or different events based on the idea of using blood weapons or blood manipulation as another user mentioned instead of a kekkai genkai the abiliy could be a hiden jutsu instead hiden jutus are unorthodox unusual jutsu that can be learned by anyone thats usually kept between clan. the nara shadow jutsu and yamanaka mind jutsu and akamichi jutsu to grow bigger are hiden jutsu that anyone can learn with the correct know how"

 **Answers:** In order, I will think about it for the fight, it will happen in a long time for Arima (more or less 3 years) so he adapted depending on his capacity at the time. But the biggest problem with the original series is that Minato (and everyone) wasn't prepared for an attack, if they know or prepare more, the result at will change a lot.  
The second part about seal is logical, I already have a clear idea about the reaper seal.

In the characters having different ability... I'm not too interested, the original are already cool. I may power them up if needed, but I will not change them completely, I would prefer to add OC at this time. (not important one)

Finally, about the Blood release, we will see about it. It is a lot more popular that what I expected.

 **ted** : "Suggestion: stick to one (and ONLY ONE) pov in a single chapter. Your 'style' of mixing some pov in a single chapter is not exactly reader friendly. Point for you though, that you put a line and stating the pov switch. Many fanfic authors doesn't even bother.

Another suggestion: stick to either first person or third person pov for the whole story. Your 'style' of switching pov is, in my opinion, horrible. Being the Know-All Author is good, and showing what the other guy is thinking to the reader is even better, but inserting that knowledge does not need to happen 'now' / in 'real time' / 'as it happen'. It could be included as an interlude (or side story) several chapters later, that could be written as first or third person pov.

Let me rant a bit.

The concept is nice, the story plot feels a little rushed, but your writing would need improvement. As long as you regularly writes, it should improve anyway.

Also, please avoid going grimderp on the story. Many authors believed that the darker and edgier the story is, the better its quality and the deeper its meaning is. Some even says it is 'realistic'. That is not the case. Few could pull off grimdark without sliding into grimderp.

Needlessly making a story dark without any explanation would intrude in the psychological horror or even cosmic horror genre without any reason."

 **Answers:** I will use less POV or at least I will not change from first to third view in a single chapter. But if I need to show quickly what happen from a different person point of view, I will use it. Especially if it is at a different place that Arima is/was. But still, you are right that I should not use it too much.

For the Grimderp, I'm not familiar with this type of story so I will try to not be too edgy (?). I have to admit that I'm not sure about this one, there will be a bad moment for Arima, he can't win everytime after all, but I don't want to make a horror or a sad story.

Ciel Blaze: "Can you make him a master of all the elements or the I d create thing?cause that can speed up his levels quite a bit"

 **Answers:** I will not spoil about Arima elemental mastery, but I will do something about it.

Also, I'm personally completely against the ID created from the original Gamer fic. From this point I will by clear: there will be no trash mob grinding. The skill is basically free EXP, Item, skills and money for any Gamer, it lets them be overpowered by killing mobs who isn't 'alive' in the same way that other human are. Arima will never have it because it would make the ex cheap and killing a lot less significant.

* * *

 **Current Status :**

 **Name: Arima Uzumaki**

 **Title: Birdy (effect: Under 'Metamorphosis' and in bird form, other can't easily differentiate you from a regular bird, even your Chakra.)**

 **Level : 32**

 **EXP : 7,680 / 23,000**

 **HP : 6,900**

 **CP : 22,550**

 **S : 87**

 **P : 105**

 **E : 129**

 **C : 80**

 **I : 106**

 **A : 96**

 **L : 96**

 **SP : 0**

 **PP : 2**

 **MONEY : 121,300 RYO (= 12,130 $)**

* * *

 **Current Skills :**

 **Fuinjutsu** \- [Level 26/ 100 ]

 **Genjutsu** \- [Level 12 / 100 ]

 **Chakra control** \- [Level 35 / 100 ]

 **Stealth** \- [Level 19/ 100 ]

 **Chakra sensor** \- [Level 15 / 100 ]

 **Bukijutsu** \- [Level 25 / 100]

 **Taijutsu** \- [Level 21 / 100]

 **Enhance sense - [Level 13 / 100]**

 **...**

 **Metamorphosis** \- [Level 10 / 50]

 **Meditation** \- [Level 13 / 50]

 **Shadow Clone** \- [Level 1 / 50]

 **Sense danger** \- [Level 9 / 50]

 **...**

 **Chakra Isolation** \- [Level 1 / 20]

 **Substitution** \- [Level 15 / 20]

 **Transformation** \- [Level 20 / 20]

 **Genjutsu: Hell Viewing Technique** \- [Level 16 / 20]

 **Genjutsu: illusive dream** \- [Level 20 / 20]

 **...**

 **Genjutsu: Slightly out of center** \- [Level 10 / 10]

 **...**

 **Leaf sticking** \- [Level 5 / 5 ]


	9. Chapter 9 : Konoha

Normal thoughts

'Thoughts on the game'

"normal speech"

 **[The Game]**

 **Jutsu / game text**

 **Special speech**

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **Previously**

 _"Excuse me... But what is the second part of your mission?" I asked. I hate being left outside of a conversation._

 _The two of them look at each other and give me a similar grin. How are they so similar at time?_

" _The second part is..." Said Fuse._

" _To bring back to Konoha!" Yelled Kushina._

 _...Well, I should have seen it coming._

* * *

 **POV: Arima**

It was decided that Kushina and I would depart to Konoha the next day at dawn. Since they wanted to talk more among themselves, I leave the room first and headed toward my room. I may have been unconscious for most of the day, I still feel like I could have some real rest.

In the end, I choose to meditate the whole night, it increased my skill level from 13 to 14. It seems that the first session was for gaining a lot of levels quickly while the following will be much slower...

Well, I can complain since I gain a level, after all.

When morning comes, Kushina knocked on the door and told me to get ready. I finally get up and prepare myself. I have to admit... I'm stressed. I'm going to Konoha. THE Konoha, the place where freacking ninja are everywhere, where some of them could fight an army by themselves and where most of them could kill me without any difficulty...

I know that I have no need to worry about anything right now, I have no enemy, (or at least none alive), and Kushina should be enough of a protection by her simple presence at my side to dissuade everyone else. I seriously doubt anyone wants to make an enemy of her without a damn good reason.

What I'm afraid of is all the secret I will need to keep. I can't speak about my knowledge without thinking, I can't even show a single hint that I know more than I should. The fact that I know Kushina status as a Jinchuuriki and the **Shadow clone** is already pushing the limit. I know that the two of them was necessary but still...

…Anyway... I join Kushina while she seems to be saying goodbye to Fuse.

"It was a pleasure to have you here, Kushina-sama. I thank you again for your help." He said.

"For the last time, it's ok! I didn't do anything worthwhile, Arima was the one who deals with the Bandit and I only finish a dying one. Also, drop the 'sama', it feels weird!" She groaned exasperatedly. It seems that Fuse keeps repeating himself since yesterday...

Kushina glanced at me and give a small grin.

"Since he is here, you can thank him all you want and say goodbye, until then, I will be outside!" She said while moving without anyone being able to follow her. She first took me and put me in front of Fuse before running outside. I can only guess her movement since not even I, who was moved, felt anything.

Fuse raised an eyebrow for this particular performance before looking at me.

…

This is awkward.

"Well," Fuse started. "It has been some interesting two weeks Arima-kun. Thanks to you, this whole affair ends up without too much casualty. If you ever pass in the area, drop here to say, ok?"

"I will, old man. Take care of yourself and don't die until I come back to visit this place!" I replied with some dark humor.

Fuse gains a tick mark on his forehead thanks to my little joke, yet he gave a healthy laugh soon after before hugging me. "Take care, brat. Goodbye"

"Goodbye old-man." I hugged him back before leaving him and joining Kushina outside.

Once our gazes meet, she gives me a nod before walking toward the exit of the town. Once we were out, she stops and looks at me.

"From now, we will run at ninja speed for the village, I would make it in five days alone without rushing, but since you are here we may do it in … ten days? More or less. Truly, it doesn't matter much." She said.

"Oh, it okay then if I fly with you?" I said and smirked at her confused face.

"Flying? What are you-" I change into a bird in front of her eyes. This time I remember to add vocal cords to speak normally. "-talking... about... What the fuck!?" She yelled. It seems that it is really something that Ninja didn't think about or just can't do? Weird.

"How can you do that?!" She asked while picking me front the ground, letting me perch myself on the back of her right hand

I have to say, it feels weird to be able to stand on someone's hand while been looking so closely. I feel really tiny.

"I just use my version of the **Transformation** technique, I call it **Metamorphosis**. In the same way that the **Shadow clone** is somehow the physical interpretation of the **Clone** Technique, my technique is its physical interpretation. Also, I can change into anyone or anything and it includes animals, as long as it isn't too big or small. However, I don't know why but changing into a Cardinal take a lot less concentration than anything else." I answered her and took back what I said earlier. I didn't speak 'normally', my voice was... high-pitched. Like I breathed helium.

"This..." She started.

"Is..." She continued.

"Awesome, dattebane!" She yelled while having a wide smile.

"You can follow me while flying then, we will stop for lunch and then for dinner. Depending on your flying speed, we could arrive really quickly!" Her grin never left while speaking. "BUT! You will tell me everything you can do tonight, it seems that you will be a funny fellow." Well... I didn't lie, her grin didn't leave. But is it a mistake on my part or did it turns into a fox-like grin?

I sweatdrop but nod nonetheless.

* * *

 **~Later, at night~**

In the end, our traveling speed was really impressive. I could fly for hours without much trouble and since my stats are boosted a little by my current form, I fly even faster than regular bird. Not by much through, but still faster. It seems that regardless of the form I pick, I keep my stats in the same way than as a human, but as a bird I am more adapted to quick speed so I'm faster.

She estimated that we would only need four days if I take it seriously, but since she wants to be at easy, we would use the five days she would originally has for the way back. Still, it impresses her since such a traveling speed is normal for Chunin and Jonin only. (As their 'relaxing traveling speed' though.)

She told me to not get cocky though, I only have the same traveling speed that then, if it was a race they could outrun me without trying too hard.

We stopped in a clearing next to the road, I use my chakra sense to be sure no one is there and Kushina confirmed it, so we could finally relax and speak a little. Of course, to help her make the camp, I changed back into my true form.

"So, tell me Arima-chan," Yes, she starts to use 'chan' even if it is for girls. Birds are too cute to have 'kun'. Her words, not mine. "What else could you do? Well, as long as it doesn't bother you to tell." She finished. As ninjas, we can keep our secrets, but I have a lot of reasons to answer her. She saved my life, she is strong enough that if she really wanted an answer, she would have it anyway. She also needs to be sure that I won't put any threat to Konoha, even if I doubt that she has anything to worry about me and she knows it.

So I will answer her with nothing but the truth.

"A lot of things!" I gave her my best smile.

And then I wait.

"..." In exchange, she gave me her best deadpan. I wait until one eye starts to twitch to really answer her.

"So, I can use some basic **Genjutsu** , I can use both the **Substitution** and the **Transformation** Jutsu as well as the evolution of the second one, the **Metamorphosis** that you saw earlier. I can use the **Shadow Clone** but I'm still new to it. I have started to train in **Taijutsu** and **Bukijutsu** , I am better in the second but I have no particular style in both yet." Since the beginning, she gave some nod here and there for my different techniques. "Finally, I am self-taught in Fuinjutsu," I said but was interrupted.

"WHAT!?"She yelled at me.

Now I'm confused, what is the problem?

"Are you ok Kushina-san?" Ah yes, I use 'san' with her. I tried 'sama' once (She is royalty in our clan after all) but the glare I got quickly discouraged me to try again.

"I think I misheard. Did you say that you are self-taught in Fuinjutsu, of all thing?" She asked, yet, the killing intent that she emits is no joke.

 **[ Skill 'Sense: Danger' Level up! ]**

Timing, Game. Think about the timing. Shit, her hair starts to move like Kurama's nine tail. I need to try something...

"...Yes?" I tried. Really, I did.

And I failed.

"BAKA!" She used a Karate chop on my head. Hard.

 **-1000 HP!**

Holy shit! She did as much damage as a berserk Kaito, casually! She could kill me without thinking!

"Whyyy?" I... whined, for a lack of better word.

"Because it was stupid! NO ONE should learn Fuinjutsu alone!" She said with a firm tone.

"But I had a book," I tried to justify myself. The glare that I received let me understand that I may not win this argument. "...And it was stupid. I didn't know. Sorry?" I said before giving her the puppy-eyes.

"Humpf! Don't try this, Bakarima, I used the Puppy-eyes no Jutsu as well and I'm way more skilled!" The fuck, it is a real technique!? "Anyway, from now, never do Fuinjutsu without a master next to you. Anything could happen. You could blow up, you could exhaust your chakra, you could be stuck in another dimension where giant doom-ducks enslaved humanity and make them bake bread crumbs, day and night without rest until the mighty Dog-nation saves them from this cruel fate." She said, completely seriously.

"... The last one was oddly specific." I said flatly. "It was a weird Sunday." She replied equally toneless.

"... Let's forget about Doom-duck for now." And hopefully forever. "I promise you that I will not create seal without supervision, but I will still use the one I already created. Also, I have my personal seal on the back of my hands." I finished by showing the mark on the back of my righ hand.

She took my hands and look at the marks. Like I said, there is an Uzumaki swirl in the middle of a seven-pointed star, all silver in color. By the way, it glows a little when I activated it.

"What does it do?" She asks curiously.

"It let me access a hammerspace where I can stock anything as long as it is something I can carry and not living, time stop inside and it didn't cost me any chakra. Also, the space expands as I grow stronger, older or whatever. Somehow, I can only use a selected few of them in battle but the number grow from time to time." I tried to explain from where my inventory comes from and let myself a margin for the future. Once again, I prefer to show my secret early with an explanation rather than let other make assumption while I try to hide it. It would never work since I would live around really clever Ninjas.

"It so cool, dattebane!" She squealed. "Where did you get that!? This is a really advanced seal!" She seems to have stars in her eyes while speaking.

"I'm sorry but I don't know. I had them for as long as I remember. My mother must have done it." This time this is complete bullshit, but since everyone who had know Arima in his youth is dead and that I had the mark when I first met Fuse, no-one will ever know the truth. I hope?

"Oh... Sorry for asking."She looked down at my answer.

Fuck, she looks like a kicked puppy.

"...You can study it if you want?" Before I know it, I offered her this.

"Thank you Arima-chan!" She immediately hugged me with a bright smile.

Strange, one second she looks sad then the next she is happy... Then I saw her smirking.

"I told you that I mastered the puppy-eyes no jutsu~ ." She said in a sing-song.

...Fuck my life.

 **[ You gain the title 'Arima-chan'! ]**

 **Arima-chan:** Increase cuteness and feminity by 50% while equipped. Also, decrease threatening aura by 50%.

… Thanks? I will most likely never use it. I bet that this is the most useless title ever.

 **[ You gain the title 'Bakarima'! ]**

 **Bakarima:** When equipped, decrease Intelligence and Charisma by 10% but increase luck by 20%. Also, increase friendly-fire chances toward the user by 50%, increase it by another 50% after acting like an idiot or smartass.

Fuck you too, Game.

* * *

 **~A few days later~**

Finally! After five days traveling, we finally come close to Konoha. I couldn't stop myself from grinning despite having a beck, don't ask me how, I have no idea myself.

During those days, Kushina and I spoke a lot, she asked me who I lived and what happened exactly during the past few weeks. Saying that she was emotional when I told her my story would be the biggest euphemism ever told. She crushed me in a bear hug and make me lose over five thousand HP, if it had happened before the Bandit attack I would have died... She was impressed and angry at me for my use of seal against them, but let it go after a while. I heard her speaking to herself about 'Stupid Bakarima and his suicidal attitude' and 'Not too bad with seals, even without proper teaching'.

At the same time, she told me a lot about herself, her life in Konoha and some world events, like the 3rd great ninja war. She spoke a lot about her love of Ramen, prank, and Minato. I am somehow concerned with the order of which she put it, but I just smile through it.

When I told her that I never eat ramen, she first corrected me by telling me that I need a 'R' capital for Ramen, which worried me since we were speacking... And then she realised that I NEVER ate any... She was looking at me like I was dying...

This time the bear hug took six thousand HP, leaving me 900 HP and afraid for the future.

...

Anyway, now the gates of Konoha are in view, I was back in human form next to Kushina, since I doubt that flying was authorized... Well, nothing prohibits it since almost no-one knows how to do it, but if I'm attacked by someone who thinks I'm a spy or worse, their dinner, it would be a shame.

I was literally bouncing in place when Kushina was speaking with the guard to let us in, it took only a few seconds since I was a kid with Kushina, an S-ranked Kunoichi, backing me up. Fun fact, it wasn't the Chunin from Naruto time, I guess they still are young after all.

So, Konoha...

I look around and couldn't stay in place. The whole scenery looks amazing, there was a lot of people walking around with both Japanese or western clothing, with some Ninja here and there. I could even see some Ninja jumping from roof to roof at speed I couldn't wait to archive myself.

Now I feel that this place is way more awesome than in the manga and the anime. The color, the sound, the smell and even the atmosphere... I can hardly put words on those feeling. It is like a dream. I may not have been the biggest Naruto fan, but right now I am glad that it is this universe that I end up in.

"Hey, what's up Arima-chan?" Kushina asked me since I wasn't following her anymore.

"Nothing, I was looking around. This place is... So alive." I answered her, smiling.

She responds by giving me a beaming smile. "Yeah, It is awesome here! You will love it, it is your home now."

Home... I guess I will have to get used to it.

"Anyway Arima-chan, what about pranking a little Minato?" She asked with a foxy grin.

Well, I doubt she would accept 'no' for an answer. Not like I would refuse anyway.

"What's the plan?" I gave her my best smirk.

Hehehe...

* * *

 **~At the Hokage tower~**

Kushina knocked on the door leading to the Hokage office, this single fact makes the watching secretary gap. I guess she must be used to her entering without any care in the world.

"Enter!" A male voice echoed from beyond the door.

Kushina didn't wait any longer and walk in.

"Hello, Minato!" Chirped Kushina walking quickly toward her husband. Said man was in his seat doing paperwork on his desk while facing the door we walked through. He didn't raise his head immediately to finish a paper but at the sound of his wife's voice he looks up.

"Welcome back Kushi-... na?" He stopped mid-sentence, giving a confused look at his other-half face.

"Thank you!" She said in a happy-go-lucky tone. "You would never guess what happens in this mission!"

"Yeah... I trust you on that point..." He confusions increase as she didn't seem to notice it.

"First, I had to run for over thirty hours straight to be on time! It was exhausting!" She complained while comically pouting.

"Kushina dear..." The young Hokage tried to get her attention without success.

"Then, when I was in viewing range of the village, a lot of explosions happen on the other side!" She continued her tale nonetheless.

"Dear..." The man tried again, in vain.

"So I was starting to feel worried that something happens, I told myself 'I can't give up now, dattebane!' so I use a little of _its_ chakra to have a speed boost before rushing there!" She crossed her arms over her chest and nod sagely.

"Kushina..." He plaided while rubbing his temp. He seems to have a headache growing.

"When I was finally on site, I saw this ugly guy with one arm, which he used to hold a red-haired kid and hurt him. I was pissed off and use a tiny little bit more chakra and deal with him! You could say... That I disarm him!~ " She said, opening her arms and bowing to an imaginary audience.

"Kushina!" He seems to have reached his limit and raise his voice a little. Still, it wasn't threatening or loud in any way.

"Yes, dear?" She asked cluelessly, tilting her head to the side and putting her index to her chin, showing that she had no idea why didn't he seems that way.

Poor man.

He lets out a huge sigh and picks his teacup from beneath the paperwork, taking a quick sip.

"Kushina... While I am interested in your mission rapport, really. I would like to ask you something..." He said while still staring at Kushina head.

"Yes, what?" She tilted her head to the other side.

"...Why do you have a bird on your head?" He seems to not believe that he had to ask this question himself.

"..." Kushina stared at Minato.

"..." Minato stared at Kushina, or more particularly the red bird who was comfortably on her head, looking down on him during the whole time since she entered.

"..." I stared at him.

The staring contest continues for a while until Minato a headache seems to come back with a vengeance. He took his cup once again and while still looking in my eye, he takes a little sip of the beverage.

You just activated my trap card, Minato-san!

"Hello!" I said, almost literally chirping at him with a cute voice.

As expected, Minato did a spit-take but had the good (and life-saving) reflex to turn his head away from Kushina. Said woman roar in laughter after seeing this happen and had to hold herself on the desk to not fall on the floor.

Minato coughed, still not sure about what to do with this situation.

"Ahahaha... This was good." She said while grinning. She took me off of her head and put me on the second seat next to her. "Minato, I present you the red-haired kid I told you earlier!"

I transformed back into a human and bow deeply.

"Nice to meet you Hokage-sama. I'm Uzumaki Arima." I said after raising my head, smiling all the while.

"...An Uzumaki, I should have known it." He said before headbutting his desk, making some paper fell from it.

Kushina laughs once again and I can't help be giggle a little as well. I'm really starting to like those prank, I feel like I could get used to them.

"So," Kushina said after making her breath even again. "I decided to adopt him."

"What?" "What?" Both Minato and I asked at the same time. We quickly look at each other to see both confusion and resignation on his part.

"Do I have a say in this matter?" I asked.

"Nope." She popped the 'p'.

"Even I?" Minato tried as well.

"Nope!" She said as well, crossing her arms over her chest, daring anyone to oppose her right now.

"..." We look at each other, I know him for less than five minutes and I already know that this look means: 'You can't escape it, deal with it.'

"So, what will he be, adopted as your Brother?" Minato asked while rubbing the bridge of his nose. He may loves Kushina with all his heart, it seems that she stills isn't easy to deal with.

Kushina took a serious stance on this question, so with the most seriousness that she had shown since walking in Konoha she said: "Domestic pet."

"Come again?"

"I said little brother, you are too old to be our son after all." She said as serious as previously. Did I dream it?

I give a look at Minato but quickly give up searching an answer through him, right now he seems to stare into space, waiting until something make sense.

I feel like I heard some chuckling coming from the ceiling but it must have been my imagination.

"Anyway, I'm bringing Arima at home, see you soon dear, bye!" Kushina said before grabbing me and Body-flickered back to their house.

Now let me tell you this: the body flicker gave one hell of a stomach ache if you aren't prepared for it, it is an extremely high-speed movement technique after all.

So it is almost while throwing up that I first walk into my new home. Great.

Kushina turned toward me. "Welcome home, Arima-chan!"

Well, I guess it could have been worse. I thought before smiling.

"I'm home."

* * *

 **POV: Minato**

"Well, that was a thing," I said to no one while letting out a sigh.

I get up and walk to the chair Kushina used a few seconds ago, on top of it I found what I expected: a scroll with her full rapport on the mission, which includes every information about Arima.

Kushina may be known as impulsive and unpredictable, she still is an elite Jonin, you never get that high without a good brain to back it up. A lot of people tends to underestimate her intellect, especially among the civilian villager. It is often their biggest mistake, they are then pranked until they never dare to disrespect her ever again.

Remembering all of this, I smile a little and read her rapport.

…

So he knows about the Kyuubi and doesn't mind it? Interesting. She noticed some fear in him when he remembers it but it was only his instinct, he controls himself well afterward and didn't lie about thinking about her as a hero... Arima gets some good points just for that.

He said that he knows about it thanks to a diary from his deceased mother. Apparently, Kushina thinks that he also learns the shadow clone from it since his former teacher, Fuse, didn't know it himself and Kushina was sure to have sensed him use it.

This is a little strange but not impossible, I guess.

If he knows about the memories aspect of the **Shadow clone** , it may explain how he grows to be almost Genin level in such a short time. Still, I doubt he was complete without training before meeting Fuse, two weeks is really short to grow this strong, especially physically.

The Shadow clone could make the difference in his learning speed, but not his development... Well, I will find out eventually.

The biggest point of this rapport is still something else. Even though he hides a few thing, Kushina trusts him. Kushina may be seen as happy go lucky, but she was rejected and hated for a long part of her life by a lot of people, only after gaining her current strength did her live improve. She knows who to trust and who to avoid almost by instinct. The fact that she invited (forcefully) Arima into her family and acknoledge him in her clan shows that he isn't dangerous for Konoha. Or at least, with him in a family with two S-ranked Ninja, he can't be anything but harmless.

By adopting him as her little brother, it will give him a legitimate claim to Konoha citizenship and a way to enter the Ninja society. Moreover, as a potentially talented child, him being part of a clan will keep away most of the internal treat that could appear.

"Well... It seems that it will be interesting from now on." I said that while thinking about the future.

I just pray that the love of prank doesn't run in their blood...

* * *

 **Author note :**

Thank you for reading my first fanfic!

Unfortunately, this chapter wasn't beta-readed, I didn't receive any message from him since last week... What's the problem with me? Two beta-reader stop contacting me after only one chapter! Did I do something wrong?

Anyway, I tried to make this chapter as good as possible, there may not be much action for now but I prefer to build it slowly. Or at last, I try.

I also decided to decrease the frequency of my update, now it will be one chapter every two weeks at best. I have a lot more things to do than before and it took me a lot of my free time.

Finally and this is important. I have put a vote on my profile about if I should keep the 'answers' section of the chapter, move it in a forum or only replying in MP. Please, vote on my profile, it will take only a few seconds and it will help me decide what should I do.

* * *

 **Answers :**

 **Hey:** "You should really see about not limiting the skills which arima possess. The fact that a 'max' cap exist means that he would be the best with said ability EVER and no one will ever in the history or dimensions be able to trump him or it can mean that the gamer ability is 'limited' in which case it would be better to not have the ability at all."

 **Answers:** You are technically right. If Arima levels up a technique until the limit, like his Transformation **,** he would not progress any further in it and will technically have it perfectly. But it isn't because he can't do better, but because if he does more, like for example transforming into a bird, he would create a new skill. Like the Metamorphosis ^^!

So yeah, Arima will be the best at any ability he levels until the max, but some other people could do that as well. After all, every Ninja should be able to do a basic Transformation perfectly, right?

His Gamer ability lets him know when he perfect it and evolve it into something stronger easier than for other, it is the opposite of limited.

 **zubhanwc3:** "Awesome, though I wonder about the reactions when they find out that he can do the kage bunshin. I do wonder though, if he maxes out chakra control, will he have perfect control, even if he is turned into a jinchuuriki?"

 **Answers:** He would, as long as he gains some level somewhere, he keeps them. But being a Jinchuuriki could give him some perk with both bonus and malus, so let see for the future if Arima ever gets a Bijuu.

 **The-Funeral-Pyr:** "Nice. I like the Sealless perk a lot. One-Handed seals for jutsu and Sealless jutsu are probably my favourite signs of 'mastering' a jutsu- or at least being really damn proficient in them.

It's cool that Kushina openly acknowledges being Married to Minato, as that's a pretty big deal. It means a lot more people will be aware, in and out of Village, of their relationship. Also, more civilians aware. Just with that, canon would never be the same once she gets pregnant.

If there into isn't going to be ID create (even without just training areas/time dilation areas, or areas he could send his horde of clones to train?) then will there be random dungeons interspersed around the lands for him to complete for exp/loot?"

 **Answers:** Thanks for the first part, I also think that Sealless Jutsu means that you perfectly master it, not before. It still cost a lot of chakras so I think this isn't OP.

For the second part, this is because I couldn't find any reason for them to hide it. I mean, both of them are S-ranked Ninjas and one of them is the Hokage while the other the container of the strongest being of this world... Not only they haven't anything to fear from the other, but it gives a strong image of Konoha.

For the last part though... I don't know yet. I really don't like the idea to put a donjon somewhere only to add 'enemies' and by enemies, I mean glorified EXP-bag. This is the principal problem I have with this idea, but I may add something like the sewer arc from **Naruto: the RPG**. (for those who didn't read it, the protag enters a donjon-like place to save the rookie-9 while they still are in the academy.)

 **eward** **:** "He should be the one to get the mission pay, also shadow clones should not be able to help level physical stats. Only Perception, Intelligence, Charisma, And Luck. Experience gain for skills would be how clones help gain reflex or even muscle memory. But they would not be able to gain Strength, Endurance, or Agility. But they could gain Strength or Agility from completing feats of Strength or something. In other words by winning a race against children in the village or by doing the work for an injured lumber jack or if they hunt for a hunter and gather more meat or other such things then the hunter and some how brings in more meat each them. [...]"

 **Answers:** I didn't put your whole review here because it was a little too long, but for the main point you are right. First, he wouldn't get the pay because he chooses to fight on his own accord and wasn't employed to do it. Kushina didn't get anything either since she didn't do much herself so in the end Fuse didn't pay anyone other than the dead's family.

For the Shadow clone, you get the right idea, he can't train his body with it but his other stats are fine. I will not go too far with it here since I want to use it in the story, so let us see later!

* * *

 **Current Status :**

 **Name: Arima Uzumaki**

 **Title: Birdy (effect: Under 'Metamorphosis' and in bird form, other can't easily differentiate you from a regular bird, even your Chakra.)**

 **Level: 32**

 **EXP: 7,680 / 23,000**

 **HP: 6,900**

 **CP: 22,550**

 **S: 87**

 **P: 105**

 **E: 129**

 **C: 45**

 **I: 106**

 **A: 96**

 **L: 96**

 **SP: 35**

 **PP: 2**

 **MONEY: 121,300 RYO (= 12,130 $)**

* * *

 **Current Skills :**

 **Fuinjutsu** \- [Level 26/ 100 ]

 **Genjutsu** \- [Level 12 / 100 ]

 **Chakra control** \- [Level 35 / 100 ]

 **Stealth** \- [Level 19/ 100 ]

 **Chakra sensor** \- [Level 15 / 100 ]

 **Bukijutsu** \- [Level 25 / 100]

 **Taijutsu** \- [Level 21 / 100]

 ** **Enhance sense**** **-** **[Level 13 / 100]**

 **...**

 **Metamorphosis** \- [Level 10 / 50]

 **Meditation** \- [Level 14 / 50] **(Level up! +1)**

 **Shadow Clone** \- [Level 1 / 50]

 **Sense danger** \- [Level 10 / 50] **(Level up! +1)**

 **...**

 **Chakra Isolation** \- [Level 1 / 20]

 **Substitution** \- [Level 15 / 20]

 **Transformation** \- [Level 20 / 20]

 **Genjutsu: Hell Viewing Technique** \- [Level 16 / 20]

 **Genjutsu: illusive dream** \- [Level 20 / 20]

 **...**

 **Genjutsu: Slightly out of center** \- [Level 10 / 10]

 **...**

 **Leaf sticking** \- [Level 5 / 5 ]


	10. Chapter 10 : Fuinjutsu training

**Normal thoughts**

'Thoughts on the game'

"normal speech"

 **[The Game]**

 **Jutsu / game text**

 **Special speech**

 _Flashback_

* * *

 **POV: Third person**

'I'm fucked.'

This was the only thing Arima could think while Kushina looks at... Glare at? No, I should say tried to burn a hole through his head with the intensity of her gaze. It feels like his end was coming as her hair started to move like nine tail, shadowing her face. Interesting enough, he could no longer see her eyes, instead, he saw two glowing light.

'Yeah, I'm completely fucked.'

…

You may wonder how did I end up in this situation? Well... After Kushina invited Arima to her house, they use the afternoon to talk about everything and nothing. The only interesting point is that thank to his conversation with Minato and her, he gained two points in Charisma. He also learns that someone else is living with them but they will wait until he or she came back to introduce him or her. The conversation stopped when Minato come back from his work late in the afternoon, almost the evening.

They all decided to eat together, Minato agreed immediately since he had to talk with Arima as well, so they went to the restaurant since no one wanted to cook.

Now, if you remember correctly, Arima had told that he never ate any Ramen, right? Well, Kushina was deeply shocked by that (Read: she almost crush him to death in her hug), and she couldn't miss this occasion to go to Ichiraku to eat their special recipe.

Now, what could have gone so wrong that it went from friendly dinner at a Ramen restaurant to Kushina being ready to murder him?

Well, after trying the Ramen with a lot of expectation from it, he said:

"Yeah, not bad."

he means, he had to see Naruto praise it to high heaven in the Manga and Kushina was speaking of it like it was God personal dish! He tough it would be amazing, that it would be like in some of those cooking manga when the character seems to have an orgasm when they eat the protagonist cooking!

So yeah, it was really good and he would have praised it more if he didn't expect too much, but now he couldn't think of anything more other than some stupid thing like: 'The character in the cooking manga may take some drugs before eating, it could explain their reaction'.

At the time, he didn't catch Minato looking at him like he was about to kill himself, neither did he saw Kushina turning her head so fast that she slaps some other client with her hair and he didn't hear the resulting scream of pain.

He should have, it would have saved him from this situation.

Anyway, so here he was. Sitting between a bowl of noodle and a demonic looking Kushina. Just behind her Minato was trying to talk to her and reasoned her. Keyword: trying. It didn't seem to have any effect.

"What... Did you say?" Kushina asks with a LOT of killing intent leaking out. Not Kyuubi level, but since a few civilian are shaking and stopped breathing, he concluded that it was bad. The fact that he couldn't breathe either and saw multiple vision of his death also point to a bad situation.

 **[ The skill 'Sense danger' level up! ]**

'Yeah, thank you captain obvious. I didn't notice that my life was two-step away from ending because of some dish.' He taught sarcastically. It seems that at least the Game enjoys this situation enough to reward him.

Luckily enough, this distraction let him breathe a little and try to plaid for his life.

"I mean... It is amazing! I didn't know what to say since it was so different from what I normally eat!" He replied and it is somehow the truth, the previous Arima only ate bland food and he from earth only ate western food, so it was a first and something different.

Kushina paused. She didn't sense any lie but she didn't stop looking at him for a moment. Maybe it was out of pity, maybe she wasn't particularly serious earlier, but in any case, she decided to stop leaking Killing intent.

"... It will do for now." She said, before eating her Ramen once again.

Arima let out a breath, he could finally get some fresh air! Judging by the dozen other sighs he heard at the same time, he wasn't the only one how feared Kushina's wrath. Minato look like he just survived a crisis and ask for some Sake from Teuchi, the owner of the shop. It seems that his daughter Ayame is still too young to work here. She should be... two or three-year-old now?

Well, it doesn't matter too much. Arima had some question for the two Ninjas next to him that he didn't ask before, so now is the best time. After all, what better time that after surviving a near-death experience?

"Kushina-san, Minato-san," Arima said while looking at them. They both had agreed that he should use 'san' instead of 'sama' like he should have. Kushina wanted him to use nothing but it would have been too much in public. "I have a question, what will I need to do from now?"

"Well," Minato answered. "I will prepare your identity paper as soon as possible, it should be ready for Monday." 'So in four days?' Arima taught quickly. "Meanwhile, we will test you to see if we can let you enter the Academie and for which year we should put you in." He finished with a smile.

'Interesting. I guess that even with my combat skill, there is something I may learn there.' It was true, Arima may equal a freshly promoted Genin in a fight, he didn't have any knowledge of Konoha history outside of the great line of the series, he also lacks a lot of those common pieces of knowledge since Arima was only a civilian and furthermore from a small village.

"What will be tested exactly?" He asked, hoping to know most of them so he didn't have to spend to much time in school. he didn't mind going there, but he only had two to three years before the Kyuubi is released.

"Well, General Culture, Math, Japanese, History, Chakra Control, the three academic Jutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, basic Sign Langage and Bukijutsu. You can also have an optional study subject, in your case you could pick **Fuinjutsu**." Minato answered.

Arima had most of them at a good level, but he may have some problems for the non-combat one. Except for math, he was good at that so he would have no problem. Well, if he has some problems, he could use some **Shadow Clone** to learn faster than others. He may not use as much as Naruto would in the future, but if he could always have some active alternately, he could speed up his training a lot.

Though the only reason Arima will not use it as much as Naruto is that he simply didn't have the Chakra to create hundreds of clone at every turn. He needs to keep some chakra in himself to train or react if needed.

"The first test will be held tomorrow morning, we will do as much of the theoretical as possible, then we will test you on the more physical one in the afternoon." Said Minato, seeing that it interest the young Uzumaki.

Suddenly, Kushina seems to remember something as she raised her head quickly before looking at Arima.

"Now that I think about it, I will use this opportunity to look at your **Fuinjutsu** 's skill! I will also show you how stupid it was to train alone in this." Said Kushina.

Arima shivers but nod nonetheless.

Following this conversation, the trio spends their time talking about how is it to live in Konoha. Since Kushina remember what it was like when she first come here, she could easily understand what someone like Arima need to know about this place. Most of the information isn't exactly important, but it gives him a better understanding of where to find some interesting location.

He gave himself some mental note about someplace, which somehow creat little quests to explore the village.

 **[ NEW QUEST: Konoha's exploration ]**

 **Your new strange life begins in an even stranger place. Thanks to the information given by an enthusiastic redhead, you have some important location to visit.**

 **[ Main objectives ]**

 **Visite the training field**

 **Visite the library**

 **Visite the weapon shop**

 **[ REWARD ]**

 **1,000 EXP + 1,000 Ryos + Konoha full map**

The quest was nothing impressive, but it let him remember his goals nicely, so he didn't complain.

After some time, the group left the restaurant and head to their home. As always, Arima wanted to meditate instead of sleeping but an idea comes to him. Since he doesn't need to keep his chakra at a good level, why not use some **Shadow Clone** to train while he meditated?

 **By thinking about something that should have been oblivious: +1 Intelligence!**

Arima grinds his teeth. Even he had to admit that he could have used it before. He took several deep breaths to calm himself before letting it go.

Arima makes the hand-sign and said softly: " **Shadow Clone.** " creating 10 clones with each 2,000 CP, since they all lose 10 CP per minutes, they should dispel in 3h20 minutes. He found out that while saying the name, or god forbid, shouting it, isn't necessary, it helps focus on the technique and is clearly useful when it is still at the starting level.

"Ok, now you will be Clone One through Ten. One and Two, you will study General Culture. Three and four, it will be Japanese for you. Five and Six, you get History. Seven and Eight, you have basic Sign Langage. Nine and Ten, you will improve our Caligraphy a much as possible. While you guy does that, I want all of you to use the **Chakra Isolation** passive skill. It shouldn't be hard to do both since it is passive. I will meditate until you all run out of Chakra."

With this strategy in place, Arima starts to meditate for the night.

* * *

 **~Next day~**

As anyone would expect, Arima passes his test without any surprise. His knowledge from his previous life let him score almost perfectly in Math and he gives more than enough proof of his skill in Chakra Control, the three academic Jutsu (with the **Shadow Clone** instead of the basic **Clone** ), Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Bukijutsu.

However, even after using two sets of ten clones the previous night, he couldn't learn everything needed for passing the test with great mark for General Culture, Japanese, History, and basic Sign Langage. He still gets a lot of good answers since he got four sets of clones with 3h20 of study each for every subject. Also, even if Arima was a civilian, he had some basic knowledge on all of them except Sign language

Thanks to this, Arima scored an average of 71%. He could still thank some divinity for making the practical subject more numerous than the others.

Also, he levels up some of his skill increase a little with this, making his **Shadow Clone** gain 4 levels, his **Chakra Isolation** , and **Meditation** by 2. He also gets 3 points in intelligence for the work.

 **[ ENDING QUEST: Exam ]**

 **You will test your skill against Konoha academy's standard! Prove them that you are worth it!**

 **[ Main objectives ]**

 **Pass the exam with over 50% in general (v)**

 **[ Side objectives ]**

 **Pass the exam with over 65% in general (v)**

 **Pass the exam with over 75% in general (x)**

 **Pass the exam with over 85% in general (x)**

 **[ REWARD ]**

 **(main) 5,000 EXP + 5,000 Ryos + Title: Konoha academy's student**

 **(side) 2,000 EXP + 2,000 Ryos (*1)**

 **Konoha academy's student:** As long as you are in the Academy or the Academy's training ground, you gain a bonus toward your EXP for your level, skill, and stats of 25%. It stops working after level 50 for your personal level, 200 for your stats and 50 for your skills. After this limit, the Gamer gets a penalty on every EXP gain of 80% until he graduates in the respective areas.

 **[The title will be automatically equipped when the User starts the Academie and will not be removable until he graduated.]**

Needless to say, Arima was both pleased and displeased with this Title. The boost will let him grow quicker but only until he reaches a limit who isn't far from his current abilities... Although, it will only work for the thing behind this limit. Even if his most important skills and stats would quickly reach this limit, it will 'push' him to improve some areas he would be lacking in.

Now, since Arima had finished the regular test, he could finally join Kushina who was waiting for him on a training ground to show his skill in **Fuinjutsu**...

Arima had to admit, he had mixed feelings about his new older sister. (The fact alone that she is his family already make him puzzled, so it didn't help.) If Arima was, to be honest, he was somehow scared of Kushina. Not because of the giant demon beast trapped in her, but because of how easily she can change her mood in a heartbeat. But it isn't the 'fear' of death or anything even close to that, it is rather the fear you have when your mother will scold you. Harshly.

In other words, Arima already sees Kushina as a family figure who he shouldn't go against. It isn't bad in any way, but it intrigues him a lot of why does he feel like that. After all, Kushina seems to be in her early twenty, he was as old or even older in the other world! Why would he consider her as his big sister? Hell, he technically has almost thirty years of life combined!

The only reason he could found for thinking like that is that his seven-years-old part wanted desperately a family after knowing that all of the Uzumaki died and that his adoptive family follows them. Now, even if some... Circumstances changed, he has a blood relative hell-bent on having him as a little brother.

After thinking it over, Arima did the only thing he could think of. He shrugs it off and accepts the reality as it is. He doubts he had much of a choice in this matter and even if he had, it would be stupid to refuse.

So it is with renewal determination that Arima advance toward his loving big sis-

"YOU ARE LATE, BAKARIMA!"

...Loving and fearsome big sister.

"Sorry, I was thinking about my life's choice or lack thereof," Arima answered shamelessly, knowing that it sounds a lot like one of Kakashi future excuses.

Kushina raised an eyebrow, confused at the younger redhead statement but shrug it off easily. Seeing this, Arima was starting to think that it is an Uzumaki's quirk to accept the strangest things without a problem.

"So," Kushina started. "Gimme your sealing book, please." She said before extending her open hand. "I need to know where did you learn from."

Arima couldn't see any reason to refuse so he gives her the book Fuse gifted him. Kushina took a look at the title and seeing that she never heard of this particular book, choose to create two **Shadow Clones**. One of them took said book and walked under the shade of a tree to read it.

"I will let this clone do the reading, it should be quick so at the same time, I want to see what you have for basic seals. You have some on you, right?" He answered with a nod. "Good, then create a **Shadow Clone** and sent him to create some seals further away with my own clone. Looking at the finished product is good, but seeing it personally is better." Kushina said calmly.

On the other hand, Arima was a little nervous about this 'test'. He had, surprisingly, never fail a seal to the point that it needed to be shown. The few times it happens, the only damages had been a ruined seal and some wasted material, nothing more.

But he remembers what Kushina said about a real failure, something about explosion and duck. Correction, Doom-duck. Needless to say, it scares him enough to make him want to insult his past self about this. He had read enough Fanfiction to know that it should have been a bad idea!

Anyway, despite his mini-frick out, Arima create his clone and told him to go create something. The female clone follows him while the two original look at them walking away... Really far away. To the point that Arima start to wonder is it isn't just too much.

"So Arima, could you show me one of your seals please?" Asked Kushina, not surprised by the distance like the younger redhead.

Arima nods and took of a random seal he

Now that the two clone were over a hundred meters away from their creator, they stop on Kushina notice. The younger clone wanted to stop a lot earlier but his colleague pushes him to continue with a little "You will understand." and a serious expression which didn't reassure him at all.

"Ok, now create something simple. Like an explosive tag." Said the female clone.

The other clone nodded and bring out a small wooden table from his inventory, before sitting in a seiza before it. He took out a blank tag, some ink with his blood mixed in it and a brush. In front of him, Kushina's clone noted that the clone was able to open the seal that the original wear on the back of his hand even if he is, well, a clone. This is the very first time that Kushina sees a Seal works on a clone when it is tattooed on the original.

Arima's clone was a little slower to create this seal that he ever was. He really didn't want to fail it, not this time. After all, failing alone is disappointing at worst, right? But in front of someone else, especially someone you want to impress it is way worst. So, for the first time, Arima activated Murphy-law. If something can go wrong at an important time, it WILL go wrong.

A couple of seconds later, the clone has a feeling of dreap, no, doom is a better word to describe it. After all the clone...

Sneezes.

 **BOOOMMMM**

The two originally were looking at the explosion from afar, Arima opens his mouth and closes it a few times, imitating a fish, while not producing a single sound.

He starts to imagine what if such a thing had happened to him before when he still hadn't learned the **Shadow Clone**. He makes a quick count on how many seals he currently had in his inventory... 138. With most of them being an explosive tag. He didn't even count how many did he already used...

He shivers knowing that what he did until now was the same as a Russian roulette with himself... Over two hundred times. Now that he thinks about it, the only time that his luck increased naturally, was when he created seals and almost failed.

... He should really start to think more before doing something stupid and possibly suicidal.

 **For finally noticing the obvious: +1 Intelligence!**  
 **For surviving until now on luck alone: +5 luck!**

"Wellllll..." Kushina said awkwardly. "At least... It packs quite a punch?" The wry smile on her face shows that she was also thinking of what would have happened if Arima had failed a seal before meeting her... Needless to say, her lack of relative would know an all-time low.

Not far away from them, the only surviving clone finished reading Arima's book. She closed it before making her way to the redhaired duo.

"Master." Said the clone to her original. She holds out the book to her and poofed out of existence after delivered it.

This somehow took Arima out of shock and gave him a conversation topic other than his numerous and unintentionally suicidal intent.

"Your clone call you master?" He asked while raising an eyebrow at his sister.

"Well, yes. It helps to make a difference between them and I. What did your call you?" She answered easily and curiously asked him her question.

Arima, on the other hand, remembered that Naruto's clone called him 'Boss' in the series, so it shouldn't be too weird... Or at least, not too weird by Konoha's standard. He also remembers that the only time a clone talk to him, it was when he was using it to look at himself. He called him 'Narcissistic pervert' if he isn't wrong.

"I never really had the occasion to let them talk back until now I told them why I creat them and they obey." He lied shamelessly, not wanting to make a fool of himself even more.

Kushina shrugs it off and went back to the reason of their presence here.

"Well, since I have read your book and see how you work, I can explain to you what went wrong. First, your book is a basic starting book from an unknown clan, it most likely dates from the Warring States Period. It tells how to create the basic seal and how to do some small thing, but only the most basic.

It also lacks all the rule that the Uzumaki created and widespread around the world. So while you could recreate the seal noted in it, you will have a hard time to create anything else and it will be even harder to improve beyond what you already know without a better foundation."

Kushina took a deep breath before continuing her lesson.

"If it was only that, then it wouldn't be too much of a problem. But for us, Uzumaki, improved the basics of Sealing to the point that every little mistake that could turn into... Well, THAT!" She pointed toward the burned ground where their clones died.

"So from now on, I will teach you the rules of **Fuinjutsu** of the Uzumaki clan, with them you will never explode with low ranked seals and will be able to progress a lot more than you with any old book." She said with a warm smile on her face. "So, be ready."

Unknown to Arima, Kushina was extremely happy to have the opportunity to teach a young Uzumaki, especially if it improves his survival chance.

 **Author note :**

Thank you for reading my first fanfic!

My apologies for the delay for this chapter, but I had a really bad case of 'Author-block', especially for the test part for the Academie. I wanted to do something more... developed, but it always turned out badly. So in the end, I skipped most of it and give the result.

In the poll I put in the 'Answers' section of this fanfic, I have a major advantage of the current system so I will keep it. I will, however, change the question part, I will reformat the question in a short sentence to make it easier for everyone. I hope you will like it, if the answer is not enough for you, contact me via MP.

Finally, I still don't have a beta-reader... So I will search again. If someone who read this is interested, please contact me!

 **IMPORTANT:** **(or not?) I changed my profile picture to show Arima, I also add a link to my profil to show how Arima looks like. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Answers :**

 **Question:** **Can he use Metamorphosis to do [...]? / Metamorphosis is OP [...]**

 **Answers:** So, this technique has flaw and it will be brough in the story later on, you will also learn more about it in, if not the next chapter, one close.

 **Question:** **Will Naruto be born? If yes, will his situation change?**

 **Answers:** Minato and Kushina will have children(s), but there will be some change. If there is something that I despise in a Fanfic, is when there is a lot of change comming from a OC but the whole world stay the same than in canon. I have stop reading a lot of fanfic where it happen, so Arima will have a big impact on the world (in good and bad).

* * *

 **Current Status :**

 **Name : Arima Uzumaki**

 **Title : Birdy** : Under ' **Metamorphosis'** and in bird form, other can't easily differentiate you from regular bird, even your Chakra.

 **Level : 32**

 **EXP : 14,680 / 23,000**

 **HP : 6,900**

 **CP : 22,550**

 **S : 87**

 **P : 105**

 **E : 129**

 **C : 82**

 **I : 111**

 **A : 96**

 **L : 101**

 **SP: 0**

 **PP : 2**

 **SP: 0**

 **PP : 2**

 **MONEY : 128,300 RYO (= 12,830 $)**

* * *

 **Current Skills :**

 **Fuinjutsu -** [Level 26/ 100 ]

 **Genjutsu** \- [Level 12 / 100 ]

 **Chakra control** \- [Level 35 / 100 ]

 **Stealth** \- [Level 19/ 100 ]

 **Chakra sensor** \- [Level 15 / 100 ]

 **Bukijutsu -** [Level 25 / 100]

 **Taijutsu -** [Level 21 / 100]

 **Enhance sense - [Level 13 / 100]**

...

 **Metamorphosis -** [Level 10 / 50]

 **Meditation -** [Level 15 / 50] **(Level up! +2)**

 **Shadow Clone -** [Level 5 / 50] **(Level up! +4)**

 **Sense danger** \- [Level 11 / 50] **(Level up! +1)**

 **...**

 **Chakra Isolation -** [Level 3 / 20] **(Level up! +2)**

 **Substitution -** [Level 15 / 20]

 **Transformation -** [Level 20 / 20]

 **Genjutsu: Hell Viewing Technique -** [Level 16 / 20]

 **Genjutsu: illusive dream -** [Level 20 / 20]

 **...**

 **Genjutsu: Slightly out of center -** [Level 10 / 10]

 **...**

 **Leaf sticking - [Level 5 / 5 ]**


End file.
